Highschool Sweethearts
by robsessed73
Summary: Bella and Jasper are twins who just moved from England to Beverly Hills and are new to Mason High school. The second that Bella and Edward Cullen meet it is love at first sight for them both. They decided there and then that they would be together, no matter what. There was only 1 person standing in their way. Edward's girlfriend Tanya. Rated M for Lemons and Language.
1. Chapter 1

High school Sweethearts

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**

**Please enjoy.**

SUMMARY

Bella and Jasper are twins who just moved from England to Beverly Hills and are new to Mason high school. The second that Bella and football Quarterback Edward Cullen meet, it is love at first sight for both of them. They decided there and then that they would be together no matter what. There is only one person who stands in their way. Edward's girlfriend Tanya. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS.

**Chapter 1**

**January 4****th**** 2012**

_BPOV_

"Fuck," I muttered to myself as I dropped a box full of books on my right foot. I sat down on a chair, moaned and started rubbing my foot. I cannot believe that today is the day that I have been dreading for the past four months ever since my father Charlie Swan called a family, meeting that changed my family's life as well mine. That was thee day that my father told us that we would be leaving our home here in cold Edgware, London and moving to sunny Beverly Hills, California.

_**Flashback**_

_**4 months ago**_

_**September 17**__**th**___

"_Jasper wait up," I called to my brother as we got off the school bus outside of our home in Apple Dore close, Edgware. He grinned at me. _

"_Come on then Belles" he laughed. I gave him the stink eye as he called me the same name that he had called me ever since I could remember. _

"_I hate it when you call me that. I grew out of it when I was 6 years old," I growled. _

_I love Jasper. He is not only my twin brother but he is also my best friend. But I still hate it when he calls me that name. _

_He laughed as we went into our two-story home. I walked in to the house to find the kitchen full of smoke. _

_May god give me strength? I cannot believe that my mother is trying to cook again. She is one of those people who would burn water. This is the main reason why she has Mrs. Cope come in every evening at 5pm to help her with dinner. _

"_Mum, what do you think you are doing" I asked as I laughed. I quickly opened up all the windows in the kitchen to let the smoke out as she sat down and sighed in defeat. _

"_I don't know Bella. I wanted to put_ _together a nice dinner. Your dad has some great news and I thought it would be nice to have a good dinner so that we could celebrate," she said. _

_My father is a lawyer and is currently looking for work since the firm that he recently worked for had laid him off. He is a damned good lawyer and I knew that he would not be out of work for too long. _

_I had started to help my mother clean up and get the smoke out of the kitchen when I heard my father come in the front door. The second I saw him I knew that he had some good news for us, he was wearing this goofy look on his face as if he was saying I know something that you do not know. _

"_Hello family! I was hoping to request your presence in the living room in five minutes for a family meeting," he grinned and practically skipped out of the kitchen. _

_My mother and I looked at each other and followed him. I entered the living room to find Jasper already sitting on our brown leather couch. I quietly went over and sat next to him. My mother sat on the love seat while my father was standing in the middle of the floor looking at all three of us grinning._

"_Well there is no point in beating around the bush."_

"_I GOT A JOB!" he yelled happily. _

_For a second I thought that I did not hear him properly but when he said it again I jumped up and hugged him tightly while jumping up and down. I was so happy for him. My father is one of those people who needed to work and would not know what to do if he had nowhere to go to in the morning. _

_He smiled down at me told me that he was not finished and would I please go and sit down. I went to sit down next to Jasper again and he put his arm around me while my father continued. _

"_I didn't get the chance to tell you the best part before I was interrupted," he grinned at me. I looked down at my hands while my face blushed blood red._

"_The firm is called Cullen & Denali. I was offered the position of a Senior Counsel and the pay is excellent. Now I know that it will be a big move but it is for the best for…"_

_Jasper stood up and glared at our father. _

"_What do you mean when you said that that it will be a big move?" he snapped. _

_My dad looked at Jasper and I sheepishly._

"_The firm is in Beverly Hills, California. They will be supplying us with a home, car and paying for our moving expenses. I will be able to send both of you to one of the best schools. So like I said it is a big move but it will be good for the family," he mumbled._

_Jasper got up and started yelling at dad waving his hands around like a crazy person, while my mother and I simply sat there in stunned silence. _

_Dad put his hand up to stop Jasper when he was in the middle of shouting fuck you and I am not going. _

"_Now I know that this is a shock to everyone but it is the best for everyone. The two partners of the firm Carlisle Cullen and Garrett Denali want me in LA by January. They have us set up in a beautiful 5 bedroom home in Beverly Hills and the both of you can start the new semester at Mason High School."_

"_Jasper, Bella you are both only seventeen years old I know that this is a big change for both of you but you need to realize that this is the best choice for the whole family. I don't want to hear another word about it," he said and left the room._

_Just like that, it has been decided. We would be leaving our home in Edgware. A place that I lived in all my life and moving to Beverly Hills, California. _

_**End flashback**_

I was suddenly brought back to the present when Jasper started yelling at me to get a move on. I have to admit that he has adjusted to the fact that we are moving to LA quickly and is even excited to get there. I on the other hand am dreading it. I am a simple, quiet, 17-year-old girl who loves reading and spending time with the few friends that I have. This new place will be as if the world has gone blonde, I can just see it now. A place full of tall, blonde, stuck up, model wannabes. Their figures will most probably be as plastic as their credit cards. There is no way that I am going to fit in over there. I am a short girl at 5ft 5ins with long boring brown hair and plain brown eyes. Jasper should fit right in with his blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes, he is the classic boy next door. At least he got his looks from mum when I got mine from dad.

"Bella, we would like to leave now and not in the next five years," Jasper continued to call.

I got up off my chair and took one last look at the home that I had lived in for my entire life. I sighed and walked out to where everyone was waiting for me in the car. As soon as I got in and put my seatbelt on, my father pulled out of the driveway and drove away. I turned around and watched as my home faded away.

~*~**HS~*~**

**2 Weeks Later**

We have been living here in Hamel Drive, Beverly Hills, 90211 for a week and half already however it still does not feel like home. It is a beautiful house and for the first time I have a bathroom of my own but all I could think about was the nice cold weather of London and my friends going back to school full of stories about what they did over the Christmas holidays. Here the hot weather seems so unnatural for January. It has been two weeks of unpacking our boxes, dad settling in to work and mum trying to find her way around town.

Today is the first day of school and I have to admit that I am scared shitless. Jasper on the other hand is excited to be starting a new school. At least he knows people who are also juniors at Mason High. He met our neighbor Emmett McCarthy, the day after we got here when we were unloading the moving van. They have been fast friends ever since. They tried to include me in all of their plans, but I kept shying away from Emmett. He was too intimidating what with him been so big and full of muscles. He seems like a genuinely nice person though and I am sure that I will warm up to him.

I did not know what these California girls wore to school so I settled on a blue pair of knit color leggings and a white sleeveless blouse. The second that I was dressed I ran down to our kitchen, grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and poured myself a tall glass of cold orange juice which I drank down in one go.

It will definitely take me a while to get used to the warm weather here. Right now it is twenty degrees Celsius here, usually that is a hot day in the middle of June or July in London. I looked around to see if either of my parents were home but the place was deserted. Just when I was, wondering how I was going to get to school a car beeped outside and Jasper came into the kitchen looking for me.

"Come on Belles, Emmett is going to take us to school," he said as he went out to see his friend. I shoved the last of the granola bar into my mouth and ran out to join Emmett and Jasper. As soon as I got to the car, I could not help but notice the girl in the front seat. She was beautiful. Tall with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a figure that a model would die for. I got in the back seat with Jasper, the model turned around and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Hi! You must be Bella. I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend but my friends call me Rose," she smiled, putting her hand out. I took her hand and shook it while I smiled back.

"Stick with me and you will be alright. I know what it is like to be the new kid," she reassured me.

"Thank you. I am so grateful," I smiled sincerely. She smiled and turned around to look out the window at the scenery. Ten minutes later Emmett pulled into the parking lot of the high school. From the look of it, you could fit our old school in London in the courtyard. I got out of the car and my legs felt like Jell-O as I walked in through the doors with Rose, Jasper and Emmett. Rose and Emmett showed Jasper and I to the admissions office and told us that they would see us later.

Fifteen minutes later Jasper and I went our separate ways. I was walking along the corridor trying to find my locker when suddenly I hit something hard and fell on my butt cheeks. My face went red with embarrassment.

"I hope that nobody saw that," I thought.

I went to get up when someone offered me his or her hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and got up off the ground. I looked at my savior to thank him when the words got stuck in my throat. Looking back at me was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen in my life. He was at least 6ft tall with tousled bronze hair, sexy body and had the most gorgeous emerald eyes. He looked back at me as if he was seeing the sun for the first time and for the first time in my life. I felt like I could actually believe in love at first sight.

"Err- Are y-you al-alright?" he mumbled.

My vocal cords would not work so the only thing that I could do was nod. We continued to look into each other's eyes not even caring about the other people around us when suddenly we heard a loud squeaky, nasally voice interrupting us.

"Eddie, there you are. Come on we are going to be late for class," she squeaked while giving me the death glare and tossing her long strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders. She looked just like a girl from Baywatch.

Great, I have only been in this school for one hour and it seems like I made an enemy out of this plastic Barbie.

Beautiful green eyes shook his head as if to get out of a dream and left with Baywatch Barbie without saying a word. When they were about 6 feet away, he turned his head and gave me a crooked smile before he continued on to class. I felt my panties immediately dampen.

I continued to try to find my locker but now my thoughts were filled with the beautiful green-eyed boy. Who happens to have a Baywatch Barbie for a girlfriend, I thought bitterly.

I finally found my locker, I put my stuff into it and then went to my first class that is English. I finally found it and introduced myself to the teacher Mr, Banner. I looked around the classroom to find myself a seat. The only one available was next to a pixie like girl with black spiky hair. I sat next to her and she gave me a huge smile.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen. I guess that makes you Bella?" she squealed.

I looked at her in shock wondering if she was somehow related to Carlisle Cullen, who happens to be one of my dad's bosses and also wondered how she knew my name.

"Ye-Yes" I answered.

Before I could ask her how she knew my name, she answered the question for me.

"My friends Rose and Emmett told me about you and asked me if I see you to help you out and show you around if I saw you in any of my classes. I already know that we are going to best friends so I will be happy to be your tour guide," she said, without taking a breath.

I laughed already liking this energetic girl. I could see us been friends and I was so happy that she was willing to help me.

"Thank you so much Alice. You have no idea how grateful I am that you are willing to show me around. I already got lost 3 times this morning."

She was about to answer me when interrupted.

"Miss Swan, Miss Cullen. Would it be too much trouble to ask you both to pay attention in my class? Don't you think I would prefer to be gossiping with my friends right now instead of teaching English," he joked.

We both laughed but decided not to say another word for the next forty-five minutes. The second the bell rang, we grabbed hold of our books and practically ran out of the classroom.

We went to my locker so that I could put away my books while Alice checked to see what classes we would have together.

"It seems like we only have English and gym together. Your next class is math and mine is biology. She showed me to my math class and told me that she would save me a seat at lunch before she went to biology. I walked into the class and again introduced myself to the new teacher who is Miss Wallace.

I looked around to find an empty seat and was relieved to find several. I went over to an empty desk and put my books down on the table. A few minutes later Baywatch Barbie walked in with two more who could be poster girls for plastic surgery. She looked over at me and gave me another one of her death glares while she continued talking to her two friends. She started pointing over at me and I was about to go over and shove her finger up her ass when another girl sat down next to me.

"Hi, you must be new here. My name is Angela," she introduced.

I looked at her and smiled,

"Yeah I am. My name is Bella Swan."

I looked over to the three bimbos and then turned to Angela.

"Who are they?" I asked.

She looked over at whom I was speaking about.

"The one with the long strawberry hair is Tanya. She is co-captian of the cheerleading squad, queen bee of this school and she is dating the quarterback of the football team. The two with her are Lauren and Jessica, her two sidekicks. They usually do all her dirty work."

I nodded and turned around to face the teacher. My mind was going into over drive. Was the green-eyed boy that captured my heart only this morning her boyfriend and quarterback of the football team? If so then it was best to forget him now, I do not want to make any enemies in this school. Besides he would never be interested in plain old me when he had Baywatch Barbie by his side.

The rest of the morning flew by and lunchtime finally arrived. I walked with Angela to the cafeteria and looked around to see if I could find Alice. I finally found her sitting at the far end of the room with Rose and Emmett.

I asked Angela if she wanted to sit with us but she declined explaining that she usually sat with her boyfriend Ben and his friends.

I went to get my lunch when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Jasper grinning goofy at me.

"Hey Belles. How was your morning," he grinned.

I continued to go up the lunch line without answering him. I had decided to ignore him every time he uses that nickname on me.

I paid for my food and walked toward the lunch table. Jasper was quick to catch up.

"OK Bella, I won't call you by that nickname anymore. Just please don't ignore me sis," he pouted.

I could not help but laugh at him. He always was a goof ball.

We sat down and Alice started hitting me in the leg while she was looking over at Jasper. She gave me a pleading look asking me to introduce her.

"Jazz, this is Alice Cullen. Alice this is my twin brother Jasper," I introduced.

They looked at each other with lust and longing in their eyes.

She finally tore her eyes away to start talking to me.

"I can't believe you're a twin. So am I. As a matter of a fact here he comes now," she gushed.

She looked toward a tall shadow standing behind me.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my twin brother Edward. Edward this is my new best friend Bella," she said.

I turned to look at the shadow behind me and for the second time today my vocal cords would not work as I looked into the green emerald eyes that I loved and could not stop thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

High school Sweethearts

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Please enjoy.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**

Previously

BPOV

"_I can't believe you're a twin. So am I. As a matter of a fact here he comes now," she gushed. _

_She looked toward a tall shadow standing behind me. _

"_Bella, I would like you to meet my twin brother Edward. Edward this is my new best friend Bella," she said. _

_I turned to look at the shadow behind me and for the second time today my vocal cords would not work as I looked into the green emerald eyes that I loved and could not stop thinking about._

Chapter 2

EPOV

Beep Beep Beep

I groaned as I turned over to turn off the alarm next to my bed. The last thing that I wanted to do right now was to get up and go to school.

I was having such an amazing dream. I was about to take Megan Fox from behind in the shower. I groaned as I thought about it while I put my hand over my morning wood making quick work of getting rid of it.

_Knock knock_

"Wakey wakey rise and shine brother. It is six thiry. Time to get up," called the annoying pixie also known as my twin sister, Alice.

"Bye erection. I will see you later," I groaned as I got up out of bed and went to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later I was washed, dressed and ready to start the day, after breakfast that is. I went into the kitchen and was about to pour myself a glass of orange juice when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes as I answered it.

"Hello Tanya," I groaned.

"Well hello to you too Eddie," she purred.

"Cut the shit Tanya and tell me what you want," I sighed.

"Loving boyfriend as always Eddie," she said sarcastically.

I was about to tell her to fuck off and that I would see her at school when she continued.

"As a matter of fact the reason why I am ringing is because my car won't start up. I need my sexy, wonderful boyfriend to pick me up for school," she continued to purr.

I did not even have time to think before I told her that I would be there for her in fifteen minutes.

I hung up the phone before she could say another word and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Fuck that girl is more trouble than she is worth, I thought.

Sometimes I do not even like the girl. I am only with her because it is customary for the quarterback of the football team and the head cheerleader to be the _IT _couple at school I enjoy my popularity too much to break up with her. The only times we really go out on dates is for pizza after a game or when there is a party or dance happening. I know that she is only with me for the same reason. Sometimes I wonder if there is another girl out there for me. Recently, I started dreaming about a girl with thick silky mahogany hair, big brown chocolate eyes, pale luminous skin, , who is only a little taller than Alice and a body that just would not quit. Now that is my dream girl, if only I found a girl like that, I would make sure that she never got away.

"But of course a girl like that would never exist", I thought to myself.

I got up from the table, grabbed my wallet, keys, and cell phone before heading to the door.

"Ali, I am leaving so if you want a lift to school then you'd better be at the car in ten seconds or I am leaving without you," I yelled from the front door.

She came running down the stairs, dressed in the latest fashion of course and with the biggest smile on her face. Her cheerfulness is so contagious.

"What may I ask, my dear twin sister has you grinning so much this morning?" I chuckled.

She continued to grin at me as she spoke.

"I do not know my darling twin brother. I just have a feeling that today our lives are going to change for the better," she grinned.

Alice and her feelings. There is one thing I always made sure of and that is to never bet against Alice and her feelings because they always come true.

She jumped into the passenger seat next to me and I did not have the heart to tell her to get in the back because I was picking up Tanya. Fuck that shit. If Tanya does not want to sit in the back then she can bus it. I laugh at the thought of Tanya sitting on a bus with a load of band geeks and nerds.

If there is, one thing that always gets rid of Alice's good mood it is Tanya. The two of them are like fire and ice. They cannot stand each other, despite the fact that they are both on the cheerleading squad. Alice was humming away to a tune on the radio when her cell phone rang. She answered it still humming.

"Hello" she answered.

I pulled up outside of Tanya's house and beeped the horn twice to let her I was here and waiting. She walked out to the car swinging her hips from side to side with her strawberry hair falling loose down her back wearing the shortest mini skirt and a tank top at least two sizes too small. She was obviously trying to show off her new breasts that daddy paid for. She was trying to look sexy but what she does not know is that I would prefer to have a girl who is natural with no plastic to grab onto. I wish I could tell her that it puts me off her when she acts like this. It is for this reason alone that I am still a virgin, even though I was with Tanya for two years. Trust me, it is not without trying on her behalf but I would prefer to make love to someone beautiful and natural when the time comes. For a second my dream brown eyed angel comes into my head and I have to choke back a groan.

"Eddie, can you please tell your sister to get into the back seat so that we can leave," she whined.

Alice looked at her while still talking on her cell phone and gave her the finger to show that she was not going anywhere.

I sighed while running my fingers through my hair and pulling at it.

"Tanya, if you want a ride to school then you will have to get into the back seat. Otherwise the bus will be along shortly," I mumbled looking over at the bus stop.

She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Eddie, I am the head cheerleader and queen bee of the school. How will it look if I arrive at school in the back seat of my boyfriend's car," she whined.

I continued to pull my hair in frustration.

"Tanya the only thing that I care about right now is getting to school, so like I said it is either the back seat or the bus. You have five seconds to decide." I growled.

She continued to stand her ground trying to call my bluff. After waiting a minute to see if she got in the car, I turned the key in the ignition and went to pull out of the driveway. She huffed and got in the back seat pouting.

Alice finally got off the phone and put on my Kings of Leon cd only because she knew that Tanya could not stand them.

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

She looked over at me with a glint in her eyes.

"That was Rose. She was letting me know that Emmett's new neighbors are starting school today and asked if I saw the girl in any of my classes, that I help her out because according to Rose she is very shy," she said.

Tanya did not say anything up until this point and decided now to open her trap.

"So there's a new girl starting today? I should go to her and let her know how everything works around here," she said smugly.

I looked at her with fury flashing in my eyes.

"For fuck's sake Tanya. At least let the girl get settled into her new school without you telling her what to do," I snapped.

I finally pulled in to the school parking lot and parked next to Emmett's car. Emmett McCarthy is my best friend, I think of him like a brother. Come to think about it he did tell me a week ago, that he made friends with his new neighbour who was about our age and he had a twin sister. I cannot wait to meet them, it will be good to meet new people. Alice, Tanya and I got out of the car. As soon as I locked the car I started walking towards the school entrance ignoring Tanya shouting after me. I was walking towards my locker deep in thought when I bumped into someone. She fell on her backside and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. I tried to keep in the laughter when I offered my hand to help her onto her feet. She took my hand and got up off the floor. I was about to ask her if she was all right when she looked me in the eyes and suddenly it was as if time stopped.

Looking back at me were the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I have been dreaming about. She had a heart shaped face and beautiful pale silky looking skin. Her long mahogany hair went as far as her waist and she was petite with a stunning figure. She was the girl from my dreams and was even more exquisite in life. I so badly wanted to kiss her, to bury my face in her beautiful long hair, to touch her skin.

I needed to know this girl, no matter what. She was the girl I have been waiting all my life for. I never believed in love at first sight before but I certainly believe in it now.

She continued to look at me as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"Err- Are y-you al-alright?" I mumbled, not knowing what else to say to this beautiful creature. She nodded yes and we continued to look into each other's eyes completely forgetting everyone and everything around us.

I was forced back to reality when I heard the most annoying voice in existence.

"Eddie, there you are. Come on we are going to be late for class," Tanya squealed. I shook my head to get out of the daze I was in and groaned at the thought of leaving my dream girl to be with my girlfriend. She started throwing daggers at my brown-eyed angel and I was immediately angry that she would be like that. I did not trust myself to speak so I grabbed Tanya by the arm and dragged her away. I quickly came to my senses, stopped after taking a few steps, and looked back at my angel, with my crooked smile. She smiled back at me and I felt like my heart was about to beat out of my chest.

I walked towards my Auto shop class with Tanya following closely at my heels. She finally caught up with me when I arrived at the classroom. Her face looked so hard that it could cut glass.

"What was going on with that girl, Eddie?" she sneered.

I looked at everything around me but her, not wanting to taint the picture; I had in my head of my beautiful brown-eyed girl.

"She fell. I was only helping her up," I answered innocently.

Tanya looked like she was going to blow a fuse. I know that if pisses her off that I will not sleep with her, she still tries to use every trick in the book to get me into bed. I would not put it past her to start using blackmail.

"Bull shit Eddie, I saw the way that you were both looking at each other. If I see you anywhere near her again then I will ruin you," she said smugly.

She turned to leave but not before I grabbed hold of her arm and squeezed tightly.

"Don't threaten me Tanya. You best remember that I know all about your flings with some of the football team. If you threaten me again I will make it public knowledge before I dump your ass," I spat with a touch of venom.

I turned to walk into the classroom leaving Tanya standing there with her mouth wide open.

~*~HS~*~

The rest of the morning went fast enough, I even met the new guy Jasper in Trig the last class before lunch. He seems like a good guy.

He told me that he made friends with Emmett and I told him that Emmett was a good guy and my best friend. I asked him to come sit with us at the lunch table but explained about how he must check up on his twin sister and make sure that she was all right before he made any decisions. I really respected that in a person, the fact that he is looking out for his twin and making sure that no harm comes to her. I feel the exact same way about Alice.

As we walked into the cafeteria together he looked towards the lunch line and his face lit up.

I looked over where he was looking and suddenly forgot how to breathe. With her back to me and her hair, flowing down her back was my beautiful brown-eyed girl.

"Edward, dude. Are you still with us?" Jasper laughed.

I shook my head trying to get out of my daze. I do not know what kind of spell this girl has on me but she can bewitch me anytime.

"Err, yeah, sorry," I mumbled.

Jasper continued to laugh at my expression.

"Well, I have just found my sister so I will see you in a while," he said.

I barely noticed him leaving because I was too fixated on the perfection of the angel's back. That was until I saw Jasper go over to her and put his arm around her.

It then hit me, this was Jasper's sister. I could not be happier than right now knowing that I made friends with my angel's brother.

She walked away, totally ignoring her brother and I had to laugh at the sheepish look on Jasper's face.

She finally gave in and laughed at him before sitting down next to my sister.

"This is perfect. She is also friends with my twin sister," I thought happily.

After picking up a slice of pizza and some fruit, I walked over to where they are all sitting. I stood behind her as I heard her speak for the first time.

"Jazz, this is Alice Cullen. Alice this is my twin brother Jasper," she introduced them.

Oh my god, even her voice sounds perfect. It sounds like angels singing.

Of course, my sister's voice had to interrupt my thoughts.

"I can't believe you're a twin. So am I. As a matter of a fact here he comes now," she gushed.

She looked up at me.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my twin brother Edward. Edward this is my new best friend Bella," she introduced.

The only thing I could think of as she looked up at me with her big beautiful chocolate brown eyes is how fitting her name is. Bella means beautiful in Italian and she is certainly beautiful.

She smiles at me and I immediately notice that her smile goes straight to her eyes and makes them sparkle.

"Hi Edward, it is so nice to meet you," she said. Her voice sounds like music to my ears.

"Nice to meet you too, _Bella_," I answered purring her name. Her face went tomato red and she turned away from me in embarrassment. I could not have that, she should never have to hide her beautiful face.

I sat on the other side of her, put my finger under her chin and lifted her face so that her eyes would meet mine.

"There is no need to be bashful, Bella. I would never want you to hide from me," I cooed.

We continued to get lost in each other's eyes until someone cleared their throat. As I looked around the table to see who interrupted the most intense moment of my life, I noticed that everybody at the table was not only looking at Bella and me but also at the person standing behind us.

The bane of my existence.

Tanya.

She looked down at us, her face red with fury. She looked like she was going to explode at any moment. When she looked at me with a sweet smile, I knew that she was up to something. She bent down and gave me a big wet kiss. I could not push her away because, after all, she is my girlfriend. But at the same time, I felt sick at the thought of Bella witnessing this.

This is Tanya in Technicolor marking her territory. She pulled back and looked at Bella with a smug smile on her face.

"Hi, I do not believe that we have met. I am Tanya, Eddie's girlfriend. And you are?" she sneered.

Bella looked like she was close to tears and I wanted nothing more than to put my arms around her to show Tanya where my heart lay, but my angel showed herself to be the bigger person, stood up and put her hands out to Tanya.

"My name is Bella, it is nice to meet you," she said weakly.

Tanya looked down at Bella's hand as if it was diseased and spoke instead.

"Well Becky, for future reference, remember that the seat you are sitting in is my seat and any seat next to my boyfriend is off limits to anyone but me," she spat her voice dripping with venom.

Bella looked like she was barely holding herself together as she ran from the cafeteria.

Tanya sat down in Bella's vacant chair and started eating as if nothing happened. Alice gave her a look of complete loathing and disgust before running after Bella Jasper going followed her closely behind but not before he said a few words to Tanya.

"Hey, I do not know you and I do not want to know you. But if you ever speak to my sister like that again I may just forget how to be a gentleman and teach you a lesson that you will never forget," he spat.

Tanya looked at him with her mouth wide open.

"Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?" she spat. She looked at me and gave me her pouty look.

"Eddie, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" she whined.

I really had to keep my laughter in because she really sounded pathetic when she whined like that.

"Not only am I going to let him talk to you like that but I will join in with him if you ever hurt that girl again. Remember this Tanya. We may be dating each other but I am not your property. I am my own man and whom I sit and talk to is my business," I smirked.

I walked out of the cafeteria with Jasper. Anger was practically coming off me in waves.

We stopped to find Alice and Bella coming out of the ladies room. Bella's eyes looked all red and fluffy but she was still beautiful to me. She looked over at me with sadness written all over her face. It was then and there that I knew of three things.

I need to breakup with Tanya and get her out of my life

I will do everything in my power to make sure that Bella is mine.

I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan

I walked over to her and gently wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes with my thumb before placing the palm of my hand over her right cheek. The bell for class rang, interrupting our moment. I looked at my sister and it seemed like she and Jasper were having a moment of their own.

I did not bother to interrupt them instead I turned to Bella.

"I better get to class, so err, I will see you later," I mumbled. I went to walk towards biology but I stopped and turned around.

"And tell the love birds to get a move on," I grinned. She looked at me and gave me a big smile. I love the way her smile reflects in her eyes and lights up her entire face.

I walked into biology and went toward my seat. I was the only one in this class who had a table to myself.

Two seconds later Jessica fucking Stanley came and sat in the chair beside me.

"Hi Eddieeeee," she purred.

I rolled my eyes at what she thought was seductive.

"Jessica, my name is Edward, not Eddie," I answered.

"Oh Eddie you are so funny," she giggled.

I looked over at her and sighed.

"Jessica, unless you have something else to say to me then would you mind going back to your seat?"

"Well Eddie, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home after Cheerleading practice. Lauren drove me this morning and she has a dentist appointment," she pouted.

She put her hand on my thigh dangerously close to my Junk; my traitor of a cock just had to stand at attention while she placed her lips on my ear.

"I will make it worth your while," she purred into my ear.

I tried very hard not to throw up in my mouth. I turned towards her and took her hand off my thigh.

"Sorry Jessica. I'm not interested and even if I was, I'm busy," I snapped.

She huffed and stormed back over to her own seat as I sighed in relief.

Once she was back in her seat and staying there I relaxed while we waited for Mr Phelan to start class. The next thing I heard was the sweetest voice in existence.

"Hi again. Our biology teacher told me to sit here," she whispered shyly.

I looked up at her thinking that I was the luckiest bastard in the world. Not only is the most beautiful girl in the world in my class but she is also going to be sitting next to me for the rest of the year.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of biology, Bella. I am Edward Cullen and I will be your partner in crime for the year," I joked.

She giggled at my little joke and I swear it was almost as if I could hear angels singing.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and continued to giggle.

"Hi, I am Isabella Swan and I am happy to be your partner in crime this year."

I could not say another word as Mr Phelan started class. I zoned out and could not even tell you what he was saying. I was too enchanted with the beauty sitting next to me.

Next thing I knew Bella was nudging me.

I looked at her and she nodded towards the teacher.

"Mr Cullen, when you are ready can you please join us back here in the land of the living," Mr Phelan joked.

Everyone laughed and I looked down at my lap in embarrassment.

Mr Phelan continued talking and I zoned out again until he started talking about lab projects and lab partners.

"I decided that this project should be done by a team of two, one boy, one girl. Could everyone stand in straight line, boys on one side and girls on the other?"

I got up and walked over to the table that Mr Phelan pointed us to. In front of us was a box with little pieces of paper in them. The girls stood in front of another table with a similar box on its surface.

Mr Phelan continued to explain that each box contained numbers. Whatever the number was that we pulled out, we would be partnered with the person who had the same number. I noticed Jessica fucking Stanley looking at me longingly. All I could do was pray that I would not pull the same number as her. When it was my turn, I put my hand in the box and took out a piece of paper. I walked over to Bella and gave her my crooked smile. I noticed that Jessica was annoyed that I ignored her and was glaring at Bella hatefully.

"So what number did you get?" I asked hopefully.

She looked at the paper in her hand and then looked at me.

"Number four. What number did you get?" she asked shyly.

I opened my little piece of paper praying for the number I want. My prayers are answered when I say the big red four written on the piece of paper. I looked at her and grinned.

"Number four," I answered happily.

Her face went as red as a tomato and she looked so fucking beautiful at this moment.

"So it looks like we are partners," I continued to grin.

Before she could say another word the bell rang. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are," she said and left the classroom.

"This was my chance, I'm going to be the best lab partner that she will ever have, I am going to breakup with Tanya and make Isabella Swan mine," I thought to myself as I watched her walk away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**

_Previously_

_I opened my little piece of paper praying for the number I want. My prayers were answered when I say the big red four written on the piece of paper. I looked at her and grinned. _

"_Number four," I answered happily. _

_Her face went as red as a tomato and she looked so fucking beautiful at this moment. _

"_So it looks like we are partners," I continued to grin. _

_Before she could say another word, the bell rang. She looked at me and smiled._

"_Yeah I guess we are," she said and left the classroom. _

"_This is my chance. I'm going to be the best lab partner that she will ever have, I am going to finish with Tanya and make Isabella Swan mine", I thought to myself as I watched her walk away from me._

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was on cloud nine as I skipped down the corridor, my heart bursting with joy. All I wanted to do at that moment was to start screaming from the rooftops

"I AM EDWARD CULLEN'S BIOLOGY PARTNER AND I COULD NOT BE HAPPIER ABOUT IT".

I walked into gym class, but my good mood quickly evaporated the second I saw Tanya standing there with two more Baywatch bimbos glaring at me. Luckily, Alice came over to me and started talking before I could burst into tears. She was talking about something, but I did not even hear a word that she was saying. Coach Knapp called us to order and split us into teams. Since I was the new girl, he suggested that I sit this one out and simply observe, which I was incredibly grateful to do.

Finally, after sitting there watching everyone playing netball for the past forty-five minutes, Coach Knapp dismissed us and everyone ran for the locker room to shower and dress. When I got up to wait for Alice outside the gym doors I was stopped by none other than the head Baywatch Barbie herself.

She stood there staring down at me with a look of anger, hatred and loathing.

"Hello newbie, we meet again," she sneered.

I did not want to finish my first day in a new school with a row so I decided to be polite to the queen bitch.

"It's Bella," I said politely.

She looked me up and down, then sneered

"Like it matters," she spat.

She stepped closer to me, until she was right in my face.

"I have only one fucking thing to say to you, Newbie. Stay away from my Edward. He is mine and he does not want trash like you. He would not want to be with someone like you when he has someone like me to cuddle up to," she hissed, her voice laced with venom.

She had begun to turn and walk away to join her two followers when I shouted after her, not knowing where the courage was coming from.

"That would be hard to do knowing that we are in fact biology partners."

She turned around, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Do not test me slut. If you know what is good for you, you will find a way to get a new biology partner. My Eddie would not want to spend his free time studying with the likes of you."

She walked back over to me and continued,

"You are nothing and you will always be nothing. My Eddie would never look at you twice," she snickered.

"If that is true then why do you feel so threatened by me," I smirked.

She opened her mouth, surprised that I had actually spoken back, but she quickly recovered.

"Like I said, do not test me newbie. You are just a small duck in a large pond. Nobody will notice you, I suggest that you do what I say, find a new biology partner and leave my Eddie alone. You will regret it if you do not. And do not think that getting all cosy with his twin sister will help you either. I can eat you up and then spit you out," she spat before leaving the gym with her two sidekicks.

I fell down on my knees, put my face into my hands and sobbed.

I barely felt as a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I continued to cry, not caring what was going on around me.

I did not even know how much time went by I could just barely hear voices talking around me.

"Calm done love, everything will be alright," Edward cooed into my ear. I looked up at him with my eyes watery, tears falling down my cheeks. He gave me a heart-breaking smile before looking over at his sister.

"What happened? Why is she like this?" he asked Alice.

Alice looked heartbroken as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know Edward. I was in the locker room changing after gym and she was going to wait for me outside. When I came in through the gym doors looking for her Tanya was just leaving and Bella was like this," she sniffed.

Edward growled and said something like I am going to cut the bitch when I get my hands on her.

I suddenly felt myself being picked up and carried away. I looked up into the emerald eyes that I had fallen in love with and smiled at the beauty of him.

He looked down at me and gave me his crooked grin.

"What, may I ask, has you smiling so beautifully," he grinned.

Damn. Queue the wet panties. This guy is going to be the death of me.

"Let me down, I can walk. I do have legs you know," I smiled up at him.

He walked out the front doors of the school and stopped in front of a silver Volvo s60.

"And what sexy legs they are Miss Swan, but I am not letting you go until we are at my house," he laughed as he gave me that sexy grin again.

He opened the passenger door and helped me into the car while Alice got in the back seat. Edward was about to get in when I thought about Jasper. I looked around the parking lot and found it practically deserted. God only knows how long I was sitting on the gym floor, crying my eyes out. Remembering what happened suddenly brought a fresh batch of tears to my eyes.

Edward put his arms around my shoulder and tried to shush me. When I had calmed down again, he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

I looked back at Alice

"Alice, Jasper will be looking for me. Neither one of us know anyone here. He will be wondering where I am," I sighed.

"Do not worry about Jasper. As a matter of fact he got a ride home with Emmett and Rosalie and asked if I could wait for you and drop you off at home," she smirked like the evil little pixie that she is.

I looked over at Edward he looked so pissed and angry that he frightened me. I felt like the tears were making a comeback and I tried very hard to keep them in.

Finally, he pulled up outside a beautiful three-story mansion. It looked like somewhere the prince would bring Cinderella home to. I looked at both Edward and Alice in awe.

"You both live here," I asked, with my mouth wide open.

Edward looked at me with his crooked grin that makes me go weak at the knees and nodded his head. Alice was out of the car and in the house so quickly that she never even heard me.

He took my books from me and walked me in to his home. I stopped the very second I walked in the door, completely stunned. The house was beautiful, it was so bright and open. I looked to the left where there was a curved, floating glass and wood staircase and elevator. I looked up at the ceiling, the sunlight was shining through the skylights. I was completely in awe of this home and wondered what I would have to do in order to have Alice or Edward invite me here more often.

"Ahem"

I looked over at Edward to find him watching me in amusement.

"Do you want to go into the living room and talk," he asked nervously. I nodded yes and he showed me the way. The room could easily fit our new living room, kitchen and my bedroom in it.

I looked around, suddenly afraid to enter the room and sit on the white leather sofa. Alice was already sitting on the love seat, waiting for me, while Edward took me by the hand and held it in his.

"Hey, are you alright love," he smirked.

I slowly nodded as we made our way over to the couch. I sat down with Edward taking the seat next to me. He put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up to meet his eyes.

"Bella, what happened in the gym? We know that it has something to do with Tanya, but we do not know what she did. Will you please tell us," he pleaded.

I looked from him to Alice with tears in my eyes. Alice sat there looking nearly as worried about me as Edward was, so I told them everything that had happened with Tanya in the gym. I looked at Edward and noticed that his eyes shifted from emerald to black with fury.

He stood up, grabbed his cell from the coffee table and ran out of the living room. When I looked over at Alice, I could not keep the tears in anymore and I broke out in full-blown sobs. Alice was next to me in a flash, her arms wrapped around me as she, tried to calm me down.

All of a sudden we heard Edward shouting and yelling in the hallway.

"_I do not give two shits Tanya. That kind of shit does not sit well with me. You had no right saying that I could or could not be friends with Bella."_

He paused while he listened to her on the other end of the phone.

"_You really want to talk about sluts Tanya? Take a good long look at yourself in the mirror and remember whom you are friends with. Those two bitches that you call friends are the biggest whores in Mason High."_

I opened the door a crack and saw him standing there with his cell in one hand, pulling at his hair with the other as his beautiful green eyes flashed with anger.

"_Tanya, I am going to say this once and only once. Stay away from my friend. If I find you or your two slutty sidekicks going near her, we are going to have more problems than we already do," he snapped before hanging up his cell. _

He put both hands on the wall in front of him as he tried to calm down, breathing deeply in and out. I opened the door fully, walked out and put my right hand on his back, drawing large circles with my index finger. He turned so that he could look at me, his eyes changing from anger to lust. I tried to control my breathing but it was hard to do.

He put his left hand on my face and started brushing my cheek with his thumb, his eyes never leaving mine.

Someone clearing his or her throat knocked us both out of our daze.

We dragged our eyes away from each other and looked over at an amused Alice.

"I am going over to visit with Jasper, we would like to get to know each other better. So I was wondering Bella, would you like a ride home," she asked while giggling.

Edward looked at Alice with frustration written all over his face.

"Do not bother your pixie looking self. Bella and I are going to work on our Biology project so I will give her a ride home later," he smirked.

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of being alone with Edward for an hour or two.

Alice gave a little chuckle and walked out the door. Edward looked at me with longing.

"Do you want something to drink or eat before we go up to my room to study?"

"Surprise me," I smiled. His crooked grin lite up his face and his eyes sparkled. He told me where to go and that he would follow me up. I went up to the third floor and walked into the second room on the left.

To say that I was surprised at the way his room was is an understatement. I was expecting a bedroom filled with posters of football teams and cheerleaders on the wall, maybe even playboy magazines on the bed. Instead it was so bright and clean. just like the rest of the house. There were all kinds of music on the shelves and a thirty-two inch flat wide screen, wired with cinema sound at the end of his king size bed.

Suddenly I felt like I was been watched so I turned around and there was Edward, watching me, his arms filled with cans of soda and chocolate bars.

"My room not what you expected Miss Swan?" he smirked.

I grinned at him as I looked through his CD collection. I pulled out one by Claude Debussy. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, silently asking him if he really listened to this kind of music. He took the CD out of my hands and loaded it into the CD player. The soft music of Clair De Lune filled the room and he looked into my eyes as he took my hands in his.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

I nodded no, telling him that I could not dance, but he would not take no for an answer as he took me into his arms, lifted me up and gently put me down on top of his feet. He moved around with such ease while holding me close to him. My heart almost stopped beating when I noticed him looking from my eyes to my lips as I copied his motions. We slowly tilted our heads towards each other, our eyes never leaving the other's lips. My heart was almost beating out of my chest at the thought of receiving my first kiss from this green-eyed god.

Edward's breathing became irregular when his lips were just an inch away from mine.

"You are so beautiful Bella," he whispered as his soft lips gently touched mine. Words could not describe the feeling but at that moment everything felt right, I felt complete.

I kissed him back as if my life depended on it. I opened my mouth to give him access and he deepened the kiss. His hands slowly descended to my waist and he pulled me marginally closer to him. Suddenly his lips started moving faster and our tongues danced together. It was the most erotic moment of my life. I knew then and there that even though I had only known him for one day, I had fallen in love with him I wanted him to be mine but I knew that he could not. He stopped kissing my lips and slowly moved to my neck, his lips never left my skin. We continued making out with the beautiful music of Claude Debussy playing. He slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes. All I could see was pure, unadulterated lust as he breathed heavily.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I know that we only met today but there is something there between us. I do not know what it is but what I do know is that I want and need to be with you. Please tell me that you feel the same way," he whimpered nervously.

I looked up at him with tears falling from my eyes as I thought of Tanya. Here I was, in the arms of my dream guy, he was telling me that he wanted me but I knew that he belonged to someone else.

He lifted his hand to my cheek and gently whipped my tears away. He continued to hold me in his arms as he walked backwards towards his bed. I felt like I was in a dream when I laid down on his bed and held my arms out, silently asking him to join me.

"If this is all that we have then we need to make the most of it," I said quietly. He gave me his sexy crooked smile as he laid down next to me, pulled me into his arms and smashed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth to invite his tongue in, which he willingly accepted. I moaned, softly, but it was enough to convince him to keep going. He continued to kiss me as our tongues wrestled with each other. His hand went to the buttons of my blouse and opened them one by one, starting from the top. His mouth left my lips and made its way down my collarbone. He continued giving me butterfly kisses there as he opened the last of my buttons and took my blouse off. He opened my white lace bra with one hand and took it off ,revealing my thirty-four C breasts to his gaze. His mouth went to my right nipple while he palmed my left breast. He sucked and nibbled on it before switching to my left nipple while palming my right breast.

"Oh Edward," I whimpered as he continued to assault my breasts.

"Bella…so beautiful…so sweet…I cannot get enough," he groaned.

He rubbed his rock hard cock into my soaking wet sex and suddenly I was scared. I pulled away and got up off the bed. How did I go from getting my first kiss from Edward too heavily making out with him? True, he was the man of my dreams, but he also had a girlfriend. His girlfriend who happens to be a bitch and can make life difficult for me.

"Bella? Are you alright babe?" he asked with a frown on his gorgeous face.

Tears started to make a comeback as he continued to look at me.

"I'm sorry Edward. This is all my fault. This shouldn't have happened," I whimpered. I put on my bra and just as I was about to put my blouse on he rested his hand on top of mine, to stopping my movements.

"Don't be sorry Bella, I'm not. I wanted this to happen. I couldn't think of anything else but kissing you since we bumped into each other this morning," he said, his voice all soft and velvety.

I looked down at his hand on top of mine and felt electric sparks going through my entire being. I then looked into his eyes, he looked so sad and hurt. I could feel a fresh flood of tears falling from my eyes as I continued to look at him.

"I am sorry Edward but this is not fair to anyone. You are with Tanya and I am not the kind of girl who is your bit on the side. Besides, we were going too fast. You just gave me my first kiss, than you had my bra and blouse off before suddenly you were kissing and touching my breasts. If we continued this I probably would have had your cock in my mouth by dinner time," I joked, trying to make light of the situation.

The look on his face went from sad and hurt, to confusion, shifting quickly to happy, and finally too cocky all in the matter of seconds.

"So, I am your first Kiss huh," he smirked.

He got up off the bed, stood in front of me and brushed his index finger down my right cheek.

"Do you know how sexy it is that I am the first guy to kiss you, the first guy to be with you like that? I am so hard right now and I want you even more than I did earlier, if that is even possible," he said seductively.

He leaned in, putting his arms around my waist.

"I also want to be your second kiss, your third, fourth and every single one after that," he whispered before he softly pressed his lips to mine. I tried to pull away but he would not let go. I gave up, groaned at the contact, dropped my blouse on the floor and fisted my hands in his hair, pulling hard.

"Yeah, that's right baby. Pull it harder," he growled against my lips.

His hands went down to my ass and pulled me closer to him, so close that I could feel his rock hard cock against my leggings covered soaking wet sex. My hand went to the fly of his jeans. I was about to open the zipper and free his cock when there was a knock of his bedroom door. He growled as he involuntary left me go. I quickly threw my blouse on.

He looked me in the eyes with unquenchable lust in his eyes before he shouted

"Yeah come in."

The door opened and in walked Jasper with Alice. My eyes went wide in surprise at seeing my twin brother standing there with my new friend. Alice looked from me to Edward with a big wide grin on her face.

"Hey, what have you two been up too," she asked, her smile getting wider.

Edward did not get the chance to say anything before Jasper came over to me and put his arms around me.

"Alice told me what happened. Are you alright sis," he asked with a concerned tone.

I nodded as I smiled weakly at him. My head is still foggy due to what Edward and I had just been doing moments ago. I noticed that Alice was simply standing there holding Jasper's hand while grinning like a fool. She did not get the chance to explain what she was grinning about because her mother shouted for her and Edward to bring their friends down for dinner.

I looked at Edward, he was looking at me with his cocky grin before he took my hand and walked me down to the dining room to meet his parents.

I walked into the dining room to find a stunningly beautiful woman with long caramel hair and Edward's emerald eyes bringing food to the table. Edward pushed me in front of him and put his arms around my waist.

"Mother, this is Isabella Swan. She just moved to LA from London and started at Mason High today with her twin brother. Bella, this is my mother Esme Cullen," he introduced. I put my hand out to shake hers but she ignored it, threw her arms around me and gave me a motherly hug instead.

"It is wonderful to meet you Isabella. Such a lovely and beautiful girl as well," she cooed.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen and please call me Bella. May I help you?" I smiled.

She shook her head.

"No thank you my dear. Everything is ready and please, call me Esme. Mrs Cullen makes me feel so old," she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Five minutes later Alice and Jasper came down the stairs. Alice's clothes looked dishevelled, her lips all swollen from been truly kissed and Jasper had a sheepish look on his face. I shook my head to get rid of the images that came to mind. Just then, Esme walked in with the salad and garlic bread and to place them on the table. Alice quickly introduced her mother to Jasper. Just as she did with me she ignored his hand and threw her arms around him to give him a hug instead, telling him to call her Esme. She told us all to sit down while she brought in the lasagne. She dished out a generous amount to all of us before sitting down herself. Before she could say a word, the front door slammed and in walked a beauiful man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was definately a DILF.

He walked over to Esme and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before sitting down at the head of the table. He looked around and smiled.

"So, I see a few new faces at the table that I have never seen before. Is anybody going to introduce me?"

Edward looked at me while Alice looked at Jasper. After what seemed like five minutes of silence, Esme finally spoke.

"Carlisle, these are Edward and Alice's new friends, Jasper and Bella Swan. They only just moved to LA and started today at Mason High," she said as she put a large piece of lasagne in front of him.

Carlisle looked from me to Jasper and continued to smile.

"Did you say your last name is Swan?"

Jasper and I nodded before he continued.

"Our new lawyer whom started just last week is Charlie Swan. He just moved here from England he is a good man and excellent lawyer. He should make his way up to been a partner in no time. I take it that Charlie is your father?"

I smiled to myself, remembering that Alice and Edward's last name is the same as the law firm that my father recently started working for.

"Yeah he is. I remembered earlier when I spoke to Alice that she had the same last name as the law firm that daddy started working for. I thought that it was just a coincidence," I smiled.

I then remembered something that left a very sour taste in my mouth.

"The name of your law firm is called Cullen & Denali. Would that be correct?"

Carlisle nodded yes while taking a mouthful of lasagne. I looked at Edward with fear bubbling in my stomach.

"Is Tanya's last name Denali," I asked him hoping that I was wrong.

He whimpered yes, looking nervous.

Tears came to my eyes as I continued to look at him.

"Is she the daughter of your dad's partner and my dad's boss?"

He looked at me and went to stroke my cheek but thought better before speaking.

"Bella, I didn't know but it doesn't make a difference," he whispered, knowing what I was thinking.

Tears started falling down my face thinking that this girl could make my life hell if she knew what happened between Edward and I and the fact that her father was my father's boss would not help matters.

I got up off the chair and looked at Jasper silently asking him if we could leave. I know that we do not have our California driving licences yet, so he asked Alice if he could drive us home. She nodded while I hugged Esme and thanked her for dinner. She smiled at me and told me that I was welcome here any time. I thanked Carlisle before walking out the door with Jasper and getting into her car.

I could faintly hear a frantic Edward calling after me as we drove away.

My tears turned into full-blown sobs, knowing that I had just given my whole heart to a boy I had known only one day and that even if I wanted to I would never get it back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**

_Previously_

_I got up off the chair and looked at Jasper, silently asking him if we could leave. I knew that we did not have our California driving licence yet so he asked Alice if she could drive us home. She nodded while I hugged Esme and thanked her for dinner. She smiled at me and told me that I was welcome there any time. I thanked Carlisle before walking out the door with Jasper and getting into her car. _

_I could faintly hear a frantic Edward calling after me as we drove away._

_My tears turned into full-blown sobs knowing that I had just given my whole heart to a boy I had known only one day and that I would never get it back, even if I wanted to._

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I shouted after her franticly as Alice drove away, but it was too late. Alice had already sped out of the driveway and was burning rubber as she torn down the road.

I stood there wondering how I could have been so stupid. When Alice and I brought Bella back to the house earlier today, all I wanted to do was to be a friend to her. She was so upset after what happened at school, I had needed to comfort her in any way I could. I had not wanted to show my feelings for her until I had the chance to break things off with Tanya, but of course my heart had ruled over my head.

When I had walked into my room and saw her standing there looking at my cds, she had astounded me. She looked so beautiful that all I wanted to do was thread my fingers through the thickness of her long mahogany hair. Her skin had looked so soft and silky that it had been begging me to touch. I had needed to have her in my arms and breathe in her strawberry scent.

When I had asked her to dance I had not been willing to take no for an answer as I took her into my arms, lifted her up and gently put her down on top of my feet. In that moment I had finally felt like I was home, as if she had been made for me. I had looked at her full lips and could not look away. My heart had jumped when I noticed her doing the same thing. We had tilted our heads towards each other like magnets, our eyes never leaving the others lips.

I had started having trouble breathing when our lips were only an inch apart.

"You are so beautiful Bella" I had whispered the words knowing how true they were in my heart before softly pressing my lips to hers.

She had kissed me back furiously, opened her mouth, and stroked her tongue with mine while I deepened the kiss.

I felt like I was going to explode as I slowly ran my hands down to her waist and moved my lips to her neck. We had continued to kiss while the music from Claude Debussy played. I had reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily as I looked into her eyes, knowing that I had to tell her how I felt.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I know that we only met today but there is something there between us. I don't know what it is, but what I do know is that I want and need to be with you. Please tell me that you feel the same way," I had whimpered as I looked at her.

I had started getting nervous as I waited for her answer. Suddenly her eyes had filled with tears, so I had lifted my hand to her cheek and gently brushed them away with my thumb.

In that moment, I had wanted to be with her in every sense of the word. But I knew that we could not have that until I finished my fucked up relationship with Tanya. However I had needed to have her close to me, so I had held her in my arms while walking backwards towards my bed.

She had walked with me and without me doing anything; she laid down on my bed, holding her arms out.

"If this is all that we can have then we need to make the most of it," she had said quietly.

I had smiled my crooked smile and laid down next to her, pulling her into my arms and kissing her as if my life depended on it. At that moment, nothing else mattered to me more than the beautiful girl who was lying on my bed and in my arms.

I had continued to kiss the ever-loving shit out of her while my hands went to the buttons of her blouse.

My lips had left hers and travelled down to her collarbone as I opened the last of the buttons on her blouse and took it off. I had taken off her white lace bra, revealing the most perfect breasts in all of god's creation. They were real and nothing was fake about them. I had only wanted to feel and taste them. My mouth had left her collarbone and made its way to her right breast as I continued to nibble and taste her nipple while palming her left breast. My cock had got even harder and I had thought that I was going to cum just from the taste of her breast alone. I had continued to suck and nibble on it before switching to her left nipple as I palmed her right breast.

"Oh Edward," she had whimpered as I continued to assault her breasts.

My head had been so full of lustful thoughts of her that I had hardly been able to think straight and I could not get enough of her.

"Bella…so beautiful…so sweet…I cannot get enough," I had groaned.

I had needed more contact with her so I had rubbed my rock hard cock against her and been amazed at how wet she was through her coloured leggings. Suddenly it was as if someone had splashed cold water over her as she pulled away, jumping off my bed. I had frowned thinking that I had hurt her in some way. I would never have forgiven myself if I had hurt her. She was an angel to me.

"Bella? Are you alright babe?"

She had started to cry again as I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Edward. This was entirely my fault. It should not have happened," she had whimpered. She had put on her bra and was just about to put on her blouse when I had rested my hand on top of hers, stopping her movements.

I could not let her think that she was alone in how she felt so I had spoken from my heart, feeling like a hypocrite knowing that I was still with Tanya for all intents and purposes.

"Don't be sorry Bella, I'm not. I wanted this to happen. I couldn't think of anything else but kissing you since we bumped into each other this morning," I had said, meaning it with my whole heart and soul.

I had looked down at my hand still resting on top of hers, feeling electric sparks flowing through me. I had wanted to cry, knowing that the feelings that I had for this wonderful girl were so strong. I had looked at her and seen a fresh load of tears falling from her eyes as we had continued to look at each other.

She had looked so hurt and upset that I had become upset simply because she was.

"I am sorry Edward but this is not fair to anyone. You are with Tanya and I am not the kind of girl who can be your bit on the side. Besides, we are going too fast. You just gave me my first kiss, and before I knew it, you had my bra and blouse off, kissing and touching my breasts. If we had continued this I probably would have had your cock in my mouth by dinner time," She had joked.

I had looked at her and I began to hurt, knowing that we could not be together until I finished with the school slut. Then I thought about what she had just said.

"_You just gave me my first kiss."_

"How could that be? She is seventeen years old, beautiful, smart and a prime catch for any guy," I had thought feeling very confused.

As I had thought about my happiness grew knowing that all guys were idiots and that I was the first guy to ever kiss her and see her like this.

I only needed to play my cards right and do this the right way, hopefully I would be the only guy.

I could not help feeling cocky as I said the following words to her.

"So, I am your first Kiss huh," I had smirked.

I had gotten up off the bed, standing in front of her as brushed my index finger down her right cheek.

"Do you know how sexy it is? Knowing that I am the first guy to kiss you, the first guy to be with you like this? I am so hard right now and I want you even more than I did earlier, if that is even possible," I had said seductively as I leaned in, putting my arms around her small waist.

"I also want to be your second kiss, your third, fourth and every single one after that," I had whispered before softly pressing my lips to hers.

She had tried to pull away but I would not let her go, instead I had pulled her closer to me. She had groaned as I continued to assault her lips as she started pulling at my hair.

Her pulling at my hair had turned me on fiercely, causing me to, growl into her mouth,

"Yeah, that's right baby. Pull it harder."

My hands had drifted down to her ass I had pulled her closer to me while she continued to pull at my hair as I rubbed my rock hard cock against her soaking wet centre. I could feel her heat even with her leggings and my jeans between us. Suddenly I had felt her hands at the fly of my jeans and had been about to open the zipper to free my throbbing cock when there had been a knock at my bedroom door.

I had felt like committing murder on the person at the other end of the door. I had desperately wanted her hands on me, but in that moment, it looked like it was not going to happen that day. True we were not ready to go all the way yet. We were both virgins and I had wanted our first time to be special and for me to have no ties to Tanya.

I had growled, thinking of what might have happened as I involuntary let her go so that she could quickly put her blouse on while I growled at the other person to come in.

The door had opened and in walked my sister with Bella's brother.

Alice had looked from Bella to me while smiling widely.

"Hey, what have you two been up too?"

I had not gotten the chance to make a snarky comeback before Jasper quickly went to Bella's side and asked if she was all right. I had been about to tell him that she would always be all right with me when I realised that he was talking about earlier today.

Before anyone had said another word, my mother had started shouting for us all to go down for dinner. I had looked at Bella and given her a cocky grin as I took her hand to walk her down to the dining room for dinner.

We had walked into the dining room to find my mother bringing food to the table. I had pushed Bella in front of me and put my arms around her waist while looking at my mother, trying to tell her that this girl was special to me.

"Mother, this is Isabella Swan. She just moved to LA from London and started at Mason High today with her twin brother. Bella, this is my mother Esme Cullen," I had introduced.

Bella had gone to shake her hand but I knew that my mother would not have that; she was a hugger and just as I had predicted she ignored Bella's hand and pulled her in for a hug instead.

"It is wonderful to meet you Isabella. Such a lovely and beautiful girl as well," she had cooed.

My mother and I were always close and she knew how I felt just by looking at me.

Bella had offered to help but my mother declined, telling her to sit and relax. Five minutes later Alice and Jasper had walked in looking like they were doing the naughty in the bed.

I had grinned at the sight of them as my mother came and put the dinner on the table. After Alice had introduced Jasper to mum, she also pulled him in for a hug as we all sat down to dinner.

Just as she had dished out the dinner onto the plates, dad came storming into the dining room, giving mum a kiss on the cheek before he had sat at the head of the table.

Mum had introduced both Bella and Jasper to him and I had gotten the surprise of my life when I found out that their father was the new lawyer started at his firm.

Suddenly Bella's face had gone very pale and she had looked like she was going to be sick.

"The name of your law firm is called Cullen & Denali. Would that be correct," she had asked.

It had clicked in my head, what she was thinking and suddenly I had been the one who began to feel sick.

When dad had confirmed her suspicions, she had looked at me and asked the question that I had known that was coming.

"Is Tanya's last name Denali," she had asked me

I had started to get very nervous when I confirmed the news.

Tears had come to her eyes when she asked me the question that I knew would either make or break us.

"Is she the daughter of your dad's partner and my dad's boss?"

I had wanted to touch her as I heard the sadness in her voice. I had gone to stroke her cheek but had decided not to make matters worse as I answered her honestly.

"Bella, I didn't know, but it doesn't make a difference," I had whispered.

She had jumped up off her chair and looked at her brother who had been glaring at me. He had looked at her and nodded before asking Alice if she could give them a ride home. Bella had hugged my mother and thanked both of my parents for dinner before running out of the house. I had run after her, determined to tell her that none of those things matters and that I would stand by her through thick and thin.

I knew that Tanya was vindictive and would cause trouble for her father if she found out what happened between us by playing it up to her daddy as the wounded victim.

Thinking back over those moments, I slowly walked back into the house and went up to my room. The place where I had the best time of my life only an hour ago before placing, my head in my hands and as I cried, thinking that I had lost the only girl that had ever meant anything to me before it had even begun. I finally fell into dreamless sleep some time later, thinking that there was no point in crying about it, I would just have to fight for her.

~*~**HSS~*~**

It had been three days since I first met Bella Swan, since I had first kissed and touched her, since I had held her in my arms. I had tried to speak to her but she had told me that she would talk to me when she was ready, so I ended up just watching her from afar. Jasper and Alice have been getting closer and spending nearly every minute together; I have been spending my time at football practice and avoiding Tanya like the plague. But enough was enough, I needed to find Bella and talk to her, tell her that I did not regret anything that happened between us and that I needed us to be together.

As I was walking out of Trig, I bumped into Skanky Jessica.

"Hi Eddie," she purred. Well at least she tried to, really she just sounded like she had a fur ball stuck in her throat.

A look of absolute disgust came over my face as I asked,

"What do you want Jess?"

Jess smiled at me and I just knew she was trying to look seductive.

"Come on, Eddie. Let's stop with this cat and mouse game that we like to play and get together."

She placed her disgusting hand on my chest while playing with the buttons on my shirt as she lifted her head up to look at me.

"You want to kiss me, I know that you do," she purred

My eyelashes curled at her noxious breath and I looked down at her saying the first thing that came to mind, "No, not really. I don't know whose cock that mouth has been wrapped around, but I would like to stay disease free. Now back off, Jess," I snapped and walked away.

I turned the corner and saw a sight that made my heart shatter. Bella had her forehead on a locker with tears falling from her eyes. I went over to her putting my arm around her shoulders. She shuddered and pulled away, looking at me with such sadness and hurt.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you hurt? Did Tanya say or do something?"

I rambled on and on as she continued to look at me, this time with anger written all over her face.

"What is your problem, Edward? Is this how you get your kicks? Do you seduce any girl that catches your eye and then go back to your perfect Baywatch Barbie?"

I shook my head, not understanding what she was saying as she continued

"I just saw you with Jessica. You were about to kiss her. Isn't that what you were going to do?"

I opened my mouth to defend myself but she did not give me the chance.

"It is a good thing that I found out the way you are now before anything went further with us. You are so not worth this heartache," she sniffed and walked away without giving me the chance to say anything.

I went to follow her but she was too quick for me. By the time I turned the corner she was gone. I started banging my head off the wall wondering how I was going to fix this. It did not matter that I could not stand Jessica and all that I was doing was telling her to fuck off. What did matter is what she thought that she saw. That and the fact that I still had not finished with Tanya made me look like the guilty one.

Lunchtime came and I sprinted to the cafeteria. I looked around and thanked my lucky stars that Tanya was nowhere in sight. Instead I saw the beautiful figure of Bella as she sat eating her lunch with Alice and Jasper. I started to make way over to her when someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who," said an annoyingly nasal sounding voice.

I felt nauseous when I realised who it was

"Shit, can I ever catch a break?" I thought"

I put my hands over hers, removed them from my eyes and turned to face Tanya.

"What do you want, Tanya," I sighed.

She looked over towards Alice, Jasper and Bella, before turning back to me.

"Where have you been, Eddie? I've missed you," she pouted.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck and smashed her lips against mine.

I stood there in shock, not even kissing her back before pulling her off me. She looked back at me with a smug look on her face.

I looked back at the table that Alice was sitting at with Jasper and Bella only to find it empty.

I looked back at Tanya who was smiling at me as my face turned furious.

"What the fuck is your problem, Tanya?"

She turned from looking smug to angry.

"Do not talk to me like that Eddie. Do you think that I am blind and that I don't see you lusting after that mousy little bitch?" she snapped angrily.

I could feel my temper getting the better of me as I snapped back.

"I don't give a shit what you saw because you just made this very easy for me. We are finished, Tanya. I am kicking you to the curb. That girl that you caught me lusting after is the girl for me and I am going to be with her. If you don't like it, then that is tough," I shouted for the whole cafeteria to hear.

Tanya's face got redder as I spoke and when I finished she pulled her hand back, making it into a fist before hitting me straight in the nose.

"Do you really think that I am going to let you go so that you can hang around with that little whore? Did you see the way she walked out of here when we kissed? Do you really think that she will go out with you now?"

I started to back away so that I could high tail it out of the cafeteria and look for Bella, but not before I said one more thing.

"Even if she doesn't go out with me, it will be a cold day in hell before I will ever be with you again," I said before quickly leaving. I faintly heard Tanya shouting after me like a lunatic.

"Your mine, Eddie. MINE!"

I did not bother answering her, instead I walked out of the cafeteria and came face to face with Jasper and Emmett. They both looked like they did not know what to do or think.

Jasper got up in my face and threw a punch hitting me hard in the jaw. It hurt like a son of a bitch but I knew that I deserved it.

"That is for playing around with my sister's feelings in the first place, but I guess I can forgive you for that after what I had heard in there," he said smugly.

I nodded while looking down at the floor.

Emmett patted me on my shoulder so I looked up, only to find him grinning like an idiot.

"Ding dong, the witch is gone," he grinned.

I could not help but laugh back, but instantly I became sober when I thought of Bella and what she thought she saw today with Jessica. I knew that I had to find her and explain everything.

I quickly told Jasper and Emmett everything that had happened today as they listened carefully. Emmett nearly broke a nut trying not to burst out laughing when I told them about Jessica and what I had said to her.

Jasper had a look of concern written all over his face.

"Edward, there is something that you should know, and if you tell Bella that I told you this then I will flat out deny it."

I nodded as he continued.

"At home in London, we went to a school full of stuck-up snobs. Bella was always the quiet one who loved to read or write. On a rare sunny day all she ever wanted to do was to sit under a tree and read a good book or do some homework on her laptop. The bitches in our school loved to put her down because of it, telling her that she was ugly, boring and a waste of space. Every time someone said something to her or put her down, it took a little piece out of her. She had a crush on this guy, Josh Sanders, two years ago. I knew that he was a prick but against my wishes, she befriended him. He never kissed her and told her that he only thought of her as a friend. She started to help him with his English homework because she liked him hopping that someday he would think of her as more than a friend. That was until she caught him getting a blow-job from the queen bitch of the school and afterwards overheard him saying to her that he would never be with anyone as boring and stupid as Bella. That, he was only using her to pass English."

I did not notice that my hands had turned into fists and my face was flushed in anger at the thought of some prick doing that to my Bella as l let Jasper continue with the story.

"Ever since then Bella finds it hard to trust anyone. She does not make friends easily. I was actually surprised that she took to Alice so quickly. There is one thing that she has learnt to do and that is to stand up for herself. But she always hates herself and will cry about it later."

He paused to think about what he was going to say before he continued

"I know that you like her but she is scared, especially because of the way Tanya is talking about her. If you want to be with her then move slowly with her because she is pretty thin skinned. However, I had better not see you hurting her in any way. I will flatten you if you do," he grinned.

Emmett gave me another tap on the shoulder and laughed.

"That makes both of us, Eddie boy."

Just then, the Bell rang and after saying goodbye to the boys, ignoring the pain

I needed a plan on how to make Bella mine, now that I was free and single the first thing that I would have to do was for me to earn her trust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer own all things twilight and it's characters. **

_**Previously**_

"_I know that you like her but she is scared, especially because of the way Tanya is talking about her; if you want to be with her thread slowly, she is pretty thin skinned. Therefore, I had better not see you hurting her in any way. Otherwise, I will flatten you," he grinned. _

_Emmett gave me another tap on the shoulder and laughed._

"_That makes both of us, Eddie boy."_

_Just then, the bell rang and after saying goodbye to the boys, ignoring the pain in my nose and jaw, I ran to Biology with one thing in mind. _

_I needed a plan on how to make Bella mine, now that I was free and single a the first thing that I would have to do was earn her trust._

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

It had been three days since I had been with Edward at his home, in his bedroom. I was so nervous to be around him, I knew that if we were alone together I would not be able to stop myself from jumping on top of him, so instead I spent all my time with Jasper and Alice. Alice had quickly become a good friend to me and she and Jasper had become a couple who could not be away from each other for long, especially over the last three days.

I had watched him at practice a few times, hiding in the shadows while I admired him from afar,in all his sweaty beauty.

Today was the day, I knew I would have to say something to him because not only was his twin sister my new best friend, but my twin brother was also becoming one of his best friends and I knew that I could not avoid him for much longer.

I walked out of science class smiling as I thought about how delicious his lips were when he kissed me and how well my breasts fits into the palm of his hands. As I headed towards my locker I saw him standing there talking to Jessica, one of Tanya's friends.

Her nasally voice was so loud that I was hardly surprised when everyone stopped to watch the show.

"You want to kiss me, I know that you do," Jessica purred, trying to look attractive as she flirted.

I was about to burst out laughing at how stupid she looked when Edward put his head down to kiss her. My heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces and all I could think about was that it was happening again. Another guy had played me for a fool, making me think that he was a friend while all along he was laughing about the stupid plain girl behind my back with the school bimbo.

I could not take any more, watching as he said something to her before lowering his head to kiss her. I could not stomach to watch any more so I turned on my heels and ran back towards where I came from.

I stopped in front of one of the lockers and leaned towards it, putting my forehead on the door as I broke down in a flood of tears. I suddenly felt a shock of electricity run through my body as I felt him place an arm around my shoulder. I shuddered as I pulled away from him, putting as much space between us as possible. I looked up at him with tears falling from my eyes, feeling more hurt and angry than I had ever thought possible.

He looked at me as if he was truly worried and started rambling nervously.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you hurt? Did Tanya say or do something?" he asked, as if he was actually concerned with how I was feeling.

How dare he use me, as if I was nothing but a toy to play with before going back to skanks for a quick blow – job! I looked at him and spoke with all the anger and pain that I was feeling at this moment.

"What is your problem, Edward? Is this how you get your kicks? Do you seduce any girl that catches your eye and then go back to your perfect Baywatch Barbie?" I spat, viciously.

He looked at me as if he had no idea what I was saying, so I decided to tell him exactly what I was talking about.

"I just saw you with Jessica. You were about to kiss her. Isn't that what you were going to do?"

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I knew that I was going to crumble at any second, I needed to get away from him quickly but not before I had the last word.

"It is a good thing that I found out the way you are now, before anything went further with us. You are so not worth the heartache," I cried before walking away.

The second that I got to the corner of the hall I ran for the nearest rest room.

I barely noticed Alice following me into the rest room or her holding my hair back as I emptied my stomach of its contents.

After five minutes of me throwing up while Alice rubbed my back I was able to stand up. I splashed some cold water on my face but I could see that my eyes were still blotchy from crying. I looked at Alice as I tried to get my breathing back under control. Slowly I told her what I had seen between Jessica and Edward, watching as her face went from concern to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Bella there is something that you should know. Jessica has always been a jealous bitch. When Edward first started going out with Tanya, Jessica was also interested in him. She never got over the fact that he was never interested in her, so she takes every opportunity to flirt or come on to him. I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. I can guarantee you that what you saw was all her. All Edward was trying to do was push her away."

Alice paused for breath before continuing.

"Please Bella, I have never seen him the way he is with you. I am his twin sister and I can tell you that he is either already in love with you or close to it."

Alice looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please Bella, don't give up on my brother," she begged.

I looked at her as a fresh batch of tears fell from my eyes.

"But what about Tanya? Her father is my father's boss; if she finds out that I have been playing around with Edward she could make life very difficult for my father," I whimpered.

Alice surprised me by laughing out loud.

"Bella it is true that Tanya's father is your father's boss, but you are forgetting who her father's partner is?"

She continued to gaze at me impatiently, waiting for what she had said to sink in. Suddenly it hit me like a bolt of lightening.

"Your father," I whispered.

Alice nodded at me with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Trust me, Eleazer Denali is scared shitless of my father and will never do anything to piss him off. I know for a fact that my dad likes your dad and he keeps trying to get Edward away from Tanya. He would be over the moon if Edward started a realtionship with you," she said, smugly.

Before I could answer her the bell rang for lunch. I took a couple of deep breaths as I turned to Alice.

"You have given me a lot to think about. I promise that I will think about it all but for now I am hungry and need food. I do not want to deprive my brother of you any longer, lets go eat," I laughed.

She giggled at my comments throwing her arm around my shoulder before we made our way to the cafeteria.

We went to the counter and got our food before joining Jasper at our table. I looked around the cafeteria and watched Edward confidently walk in, while looking quickly. His eyes fell on me so I looked away, but I saw from the corner of my eye that he immediately started to make his way over to me before being stopped by the baywatch barbie.

I looked over at her and noticed that she was looking straight at me with a smug smile plastered on her face as she smashed her lips against Edwards. I looked at Alice and Jasper who both sat there with their eyes opened in shock. I could feel my tears making a comeback so I did the only thing I could do, I ran out of the cafeteria out to the courtyard and fell to the ground, crying hysterically.

I felt Alice pull me into her arms, allowing me to cry into her shoulder as I chanted

"It is Josh Sanders all over again," I chanted over and over again.

I continued to cry as Alice whispered soothingly in my ear.

It took me a solid fifteen minutes to calm down. I slowly looked up, my eyes red and blotchy from the tears that stained it. Alice looked around the courtyart before saying

"I don't know what was going on in my brother's head but I do know that what I said to you in the rest room is the truth. So I will ask you one more time, please don't give up on him. I know that he is either already in love with you or close to it."

I continued to look at her while fresh tears sprang to my eyes.

"Alice I have only known Edward for a few days, but if there is one thing that I do know. I am in love with your brother, it may seem a quick but I only know what is within my heart."

I could see that Alice was ready to jump up and down with excitement but I quickly stopped her.

"But..." I started but she interupted me before I could say more.

"No but's Bella! Let's just leave it at Edward loves you and you love Edward," she pouted playfully.

I smiled through my tears at the look on her face.

"Ok then," I grinned.

"However..." I began as

Alice continued to pout at me.

"That is a fancy but," she whined.

I almost gave in at her pout, but I knew that I could not.

"I'm sorry Alice. After everything that had happened to me I don't think that I can trust him enough to even risk getting involved with him. Trust me, I have my reason's," I said seriously.

She looked at me sadly but suddenly smiled at me.

"Why don't we blow off our last two classes, go to my house and purge ourselves on Ben and Jerry ice-cream!" she suggested.

It hit me in that moment that my next class was biology and Edward was my partner. I knew that I was not ready to see him so I quickly agreed with Alice that we could blow off both biology and gym.

We walked around the side of the school and out to the parking lot, praying that we did not bump into our teachers or the principal.

I watched her eyes widen in excitement as she made her way towards Edward's Volvo s60. I came up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder before she could get into the drivers seat.

"Isn't this Edward's car? How will he be able to get home if we take it," I asked.

"I have a spare set of his keys in case of an emergency. I will just text him and tell him to get Emmett to give him a ride home. Emmett and Rose are already dropping Jasper off," she smiled wickedly as she quickly got in the car.

I walked around the car and got in on the passagener's side thinking that I needed to make an appointment with the DMV to get my drivers licence. Jasper and I already have our driving licences in the UK but we needed a completely different one to drive in California. Dad had already offered to get us a car to share when we sorted it all out.

Alice pulled up outside her home in what seemed like no time.

I got out of the car and waited for Alice to do the same. As soon as we got in to her house Alice sped for the freezer taking out two large tubs of Ben and Jerry ice-cream. Americone Dream for me, my favourite; It has Vanilla ice cream with Fudge Covered Waffle Cone Pieces and Caramel Swirl. Alice had the Cheeky Monkey which has Banana ice cream with Fudge Chunks and Walnuts.

As soon as we had ice-cream in our hands, we went into the living room and I dove into my Americone Dream. Alice looked at me in surprise as I ate the ice - cream like it was going out of style.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

I nodded at her question.

She put a big spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth before speaking again.

"Who is Josh Sanders?" she asked with concerned.

I was stunned into silence and started coughing.

"Ho-How do yo-you know ab-abou-about him?" I stuttered.

Alice looked down at her hands before speaking again.

"When I followed you out to the courtyard you kept saying it was Josh Sanders over and over again as you cried on my shoulder. It's obvious that this guy has hurt you deeply and something tells me that it is because of him that you won't give Edward a chance to redeem himself," she said nervously.

I felt tears spring up in my eyes as I remembered what that guy had done to me. Alice is my best friend and she deserved to know everything, so I took a deep breath starting to explain.

"Josh Sanders is a guy that I had a crush on back home in London. I used to get bullied a lot in school, because I was always on my own and liked to read. The girls in school used to call me ugly and say that I was a waste of space. One day Josh Sanders came up to me and we started talking. We became friends but I knew that I wanted to be more with him. I thought that if I was patient and helped him with his homework he would come around and like me too."

I took a big scoop of ice-cream and shoved it in my mouth before continuing.

"One evening he told me on the phone that he had a family engagement and couldn't finish his English homework. He asked me if I could help him out just that once, and I foolishly agreed to help him by doing his English homework for him."

"The next day I went into school early so that I could catch him before class. I found him in the ladies toliet with the biggest whore in the whole school, his cock in her mouth. The toliet door was open and his back was to me but the whore saw me standing there and asked him why he was hanging around with an ugly duckling like me after she got him off. He laughed, telling her that he couldn't stand the sight of me. He told her that I was ugly and boring, that he was only using me to pass English."

I paused for breath, tears falling from my eyes as the memories and humiliation came rushing back.

"He turned around then and saw me standing there, so I ran out of the toliet. He ran after me, yelling that evesdroppers always hears stuff that they don't want to hear."

Alice put her arms around me as I sobbed in her arms as I relived those memories.

"Even after everything that I had heard, he still ha-had the ner-nerve to ask me wher-where his Engl-English paper wa-was," I continued as I cried.

We sat there, not saying a word to each other as I cried about my past and the guy that broke me.

We were interupted by Alice's cell phone ringing.

She looked at the caller ID and muttered s"Shit" under her breath as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

She paused as she listened to person on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I was going to call you but something else came up, Emmett is dropping Jasper off. Can you get a ride home from him please?"

I realised that it was Edward on the other end of the phone, from the sound of the conversation he is was not very happy with Alice at that moment.

"Well I could but I'm with Bella here, I would prefer it if I did not have to leave her right now," she smirked as she spoke into the phone.

Alice's comment that I was here prompted a sudden change of heart in Edward and I could hear him yelling through the phone.

_"Alice, I will get a ride from Emmett and I'm not pissed at you for taking my car. Please, please, please, keep her there until I get home," _Edward pleaded.

Alice said that she would and hung up the phone. She took both my hands into hers and looked at me with concern.

"Bella what happened with Josh was awful, I fully understand that you are reluctant to trust another guy after what he did to you. But I swear to you that Edward is not like that. I am going to tell you something and if it ever goes any further than this room, I will deny it."

She looked at me, her face changing from concern to smiling.

"Edward is not the type of guy to go after girls for his own needs. The only reason that he is with Tanya is due to his position as the quarterback of the football team and hers as the cheerleader captain. They are only together for appearences. I know that Tanya is always trying to get Edward to take things further, but he told me time and time again that he would prefer to swim with sharks than to ever sleep with her. Tanya has been with nearly every guy on the football team, it pisses her off that the only one she never been with is her boyfriend. To tell you the truth, Edward went further with you in his bedroom the other day then he ever did with that bitch," she said smugly.

I sat there, my mouth opening and closing like a gold fish in astonishment.

I started to speak all that was coming out of my mouth was incoherent mumbles of an idiot.

"But he must be having sex! He is way too experienced to not have," I mumbled.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Alice started laughed loudly.

"Bella, I can tell you with absolute certainty that Edward is a virgin! He was probably even more nervous than you, up in his bedroom. I keep on telling you this but it won't hurt for me to pound it into your brain one last time. Edward is in love with you and you have admitted yourself that you are in love with him, even after a few days. Why throw away something wonderful due to the actions of an asswipe like that prick?"

I did not have time to respond to her comment because the door came flying open before Edward walked in with Jasper, Emmett and Rose in tow.

Edward looked at me with a mixture of hurt, sadness and concern written all over his face. He lifted his hand and went to place it on my cheek but I quickly backed away from him. His hand fell to his side as he looked down at the ground.

Jasper came over to me, took me my hand in his and whispered "Come with me" in my ear.

I quietly followed him into the kitchen and he asked me to sit at the kitchen table. He sat in the chair opposite myself and took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Bells you know me and you know that I will protect you no matter what. I know from the look of fear in your eyes that you are afraid to let Edward in because of 'Josh the prick' Sanders. I spoke to Edward today and I believe that he is genuine in his feelings for you. You know that I wouldn't steer you wrong and I really think that you should give the guy a chance."

I smiled at my twin brother,my best friend, the one guy that has always been there for me.

My smile quickly fell from my face however when I thought about the one roadblock, the person who would never allow Edward and I to be together.

"What about Tanya? It is obvious that they are still very much together. Alice told me a lot about their relationship and from what she said there are no feelings involved but should I risk getting burned again? Especially since he seems to be reluctant to break up with her, If that little show in the cafeteria today is any indication."

Jasper continued to look at me, this time with a huge grin on his face.

"That's right. You didn't stick around for the exciting conclusion of that scene.

I stood up and folded my arms across my chest as I stared at him.

"And what does that mean? His hand was on her ass!" I stated with a scowl.

Jasper laughed at the look on my face.

"Did you get a good look at his face when he walked in a few minutes ago?"

I shook my head at him as he continued.

"She broke his nose when he dumped her in the middle of the cafeteria today," he said smugly.

I looked at him in shock, not knowing wheather to believe what he was saying or not.

"He told her that you were the one that he wanted and that he was going to be with you if you'd still have him," he said.

He came over to me and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Go to him, sis. Talk to him, hear him out and then decide," he whispered into my hair. I pulled away, nodded and walked out to where Edward was standing while talking to Alice, Emmett and Rose. I took him by the hand and led him outside to the garden. Once we where outside I turned to face him, saying

"Talk. I'm listening."


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer own all things twilight and it's characters. **

_Previously_

_"She broke his nose after he dumped her in the middle of the cafeteria," he said smugly._

_I continued to look at him not knowing wheather to believe what he is saying or not. _

_"He told her that you are the one that he wants and that he was going to be with you if you'd have him," he said._

_He came over to me and pulled me in for a tight hug. _

_"Go to him, sis. Talk to him. Hear him out and then decide," he whispered into my hair. I pulled away, nodded and walked out to where Edward was standing and talking with Alice, Emmett and Rose. I took him by his hand and led him outside to the garden. Once we where outside, I turned to face him and said_

_"Talk, I'm listening."_

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I walked into Biology class thinking that because I was free and single I could finally pursue Bella. She was my Biology lab partner so I knew that I would see her during that class.

"There is no time like the present for me to prove to Bella that we belong together and that she is all that I want," I thought.

I knew that I had my work cut out for me after hearing what had happened to Bella with that asswipe in London, the thought of it made me nausious. How could anyone do something like that to a beautiful and selfless girl like Bella.

I sat in my seat and watched the door, waiting for Bella to walk in but she never did. Instead Mr Phelan came in and started the class. He started by calling the role and it broke my heart a little when he called Bella's name and there was no answer. Deep down, I knew the reason why she was not there, it was because of what she thought she had seen between Tanya and I and was avoiding me.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Jessica watched me like a hawk when Bella's name was called out and I shuddered at the thought that the disgusting skank been anywhere near me.

The next forty-five minutes where the longest of my life and I could not wait for them to be over.

The second the bell rang signaling the end of the class, I was up, out of my seat and out the door before anyone. I ignored Jessica shouting after me asking me, to wait for her.

I knew that I could not put myself through another class so I decided to go out to my Volvo and chill until class was finished,only to find that when I went out to the parking lot my Volvo was missing.

I was so pissed off and when Tanya came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder it did not help matters.

"Hi Eddie," she purred in my ear.

I turned around and looked at her with a murderous look in my eyes.

"Tanya, first, do not call me Eddie and two, what the fuck do you want?" I spat in fury.

"Oh Eddie, you are so funny," she laughed. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling like a headache was coming on.

I took a deep breath, to keep my temper under control, before speaking to her again.

"Tanya I am going to ask you one last time, what the fuck do you want? I thought that we had said all that we have had to say to each other in the cafeteria," I asked, my voice laced with venom.

Suddenly Tanya turned from seductive to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Well Eddie, I was going to give you a chance to appologise for embarrassing me in the cafeteria in front of the whole student body," she said annoyingly.

I could not help the laughter that came out of me in that moment but I quickly sobered up when I saw the look of determination on Tanya's face.

"Oh my god, you are being serious. You really want an apology. The only thing that you are going to get from me Tanya is trouble if you do not leave Bella and I alone," I said.

She looked at me with fury and anger flashing in her eyes.

"Let me tell you one thing Edward Cullen, there is no way I am going to be dumped for a mousy little slut, like that English bitch. I promise that I will make life very difficult for you and _her, _if I see you anywhere near her. I do happen to know that her father is employed by Cullen and Denali, my daddy will make sure that he is out of a job because of what his daughter is doing to me at school," she smirked.

I finally had enough of her shit, there is no way in hell that she was going to harm a single hair on Bella's head. I stood up straight and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked at me smugly, thinking that I was about to give in to her Oh BOY, was she wrong.

I pushed her against the wall and glared at her down.

"Now you listen to me good, you little bitch. I want you to remember that my dad is partners with your father in that law firm, he will make sure that Bella and Jasper's father will still have his job. I feel like I need to remind you about a certain little tape that Tyler Crowley gave me of you last year."

Her face went pale at the mention of that tape and I could not be any happier as I continued

"You are a miserable and frustrated girl Tanya, I know that you don't like her because she has me and you never could."

I held her against wall tighter as I continued

"I will not let you do anything more to hurt Bella or I but if you do know that I will show that tape at the next pep rally. Just imagne what your parents would think if they saw their beloved daughter in that situation," I laughed

"Yo-You said that y-you got rid of th-that tape," she stuttered nervously.

I laughed out loud at the sight of her.

"Oh Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Did you seriously think that I would get rid of that tape? I knew that some day I would need ammunition against you and I needed to have something like this over you. So here is the deal. You stay the fuck away from _my_ Bella, from me, and from all the members of my family and friends. You do not look at us, speak to us, and if you see us in the hall you walk the other way. In return I will not show anyone that tape. So do we have an understanding?"

She nodded weakly as I left her go. She ran away from me so quickly that she was a blur, just in time for the school bell to ring. I took out my cell phone and rang Alice, determind to find out what she did with my car.

I dialled her cell number and waited patiently for her to pick up.

_"Hello," _she answered.

"Alice! Where the fuck are you? Did you leave with my car?" I asked her in outrage.

_"Yeah I'm sorry. I was going to call you but something else came up, Emmett is dropping Jasper off after school. Can you get a ride home with him please?"_

I did not need this shit, especially after everything that happened today. I needed to find Bella and speak with her. The last thing I felt like doing right now was shooting the breeze with my sister.

"No, I will not get a ride with Emmett. You left with my car so you can get your pixie little butt back here with it," I snapped.

_"Well I could but I'm with Bella and I would prefer it if I did not have to leave her alone right now," _she answered smugly

_"Bella was with her. In my home. I needed to get to her before she leaves_," I thought.

I knew now that I would have to get a ride with Emmett. There was no way that I was going to wait for Alice to get here and risk Bella leaving while she was gone. I knew that I should not be angry with her taking my car, she was only looking after her friend who happened to be the love of my life.

"Alice I will get a ride from Emmett and I'm not pissed at you for taking my car. Please, please, please, keep her there until I get home," I pleaded.

_"Yeah, I will," _she answered, hanging up the phone.

I put my cell back in my back pocket and waited until Emmett came out of the school with Rosalie and Jasper five minutes later.

"Hey dude, what are you doing out here?" Emmett smirked.

He looked around the parking lot when I did not say anything. He looked back at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey where is your car?" he asked.

"Alice took the car so that she could go home with Bella. I need you to give me a ride home before Bella pulls a disappearing act on me. I need to talk to her," I said while looking at him sheepishly.

"Ok Ed, lets get you home to the little missus," Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at sacasem before Jasper and I jumped into the back of his Jeep Wrangler.

On the way to my house every second in the Jeep was like a lifetime, I was worried for Bella because of all that had happened today. I was also hurt that she could not seem to trust me enough to talk to me, but all that was going to change once I got home. I was going to make her listen to me and make her realise that she was the most important person in my life and nobody was ever going to hurt her.

After what felt like a millenium, Emmett finally pulled up outside my home. I jumped out of the Jeep and was halfway to the door before Emmett evenhad a chance to turn off the engine.

I went storming in through the front door with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper following closely behind. The second I saw Bella with Alice all the hurt, worry and love that I felt came rushing back to the surface. It was like a hand was clutching at my heart and I could not breathe.

I looked at the floor, afraid that I would start crying like a baby. I saw from the corner of my eye that Jasper had gone to her, taken her by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

Alice pulled me into a tight hug and held me close as I repeated over and over, I love her, I love her. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I know that you love her and she loves you. She is just scared. I know that you both are destined to be together but I need you to be gentle with her, tell her that you will be there for her and make your love for her known, " she cooed.

I looked at her and nodded, giving her a small smile.

I looked over towards the kitchen, just in time to see Bella and Jasper walking out. She walked over to me and took my hand. My hand started tingling as she led me out-side to the garden. She turned to face me and I thought my heart would jump out of my chest.

"Talk, I'm listening," she whimpered.

I opened my mouth to start talking but she jumped in before I could get a single word out.

"No wait, let me start," she muttered sheepieshly.

I nodded, continuing to hold her hand, unable to let it go.

"Everyone is telling me to give you a chance, that you are a good guy, that you are worth taking a risk and I want to agree with them. I like you, more than I probably should Edward, but I am nervous. Alice told me that you had no interest in any of the skanks in our school but I believe that action speaks louder than words, especially after what I saw with Jessica and Tanya. I do not know what to think and if I should risk my heart and put myself out there like that or not," she said, breathlessly.

I stood there and looked into her eyes, they had started to fill with sadness as she spoke. The last thing I wanted to do was make this beautiful girl sad, upset or feeling unloved. I put my hand on her cheek and stroked it with my thumb as I continued to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. You are more lovely than my mothers spring flowers, I love how your cheeks flush a beautiful rose colour. You are so selfless and so beautiful but you do not see it. I am going to make it my life's mission to make sure that you know how special you are, me when I tell you that I do not want skanky whores like Tanya and Jessica. I can't even stand them. All I want is you," I whispered lovingly.

She went to interupt but I stopped her.

"Bella, I know that you are scared and will need time but remember this, my heart and soul belong to you. I love you. I am willing to wait for you because you are worth waiting for my beautiful Bella, " I cooed.

She looked at me with what I think was hope and love but it was gone before I could be sure.

"Edward that is all well and good, but what about Tanya? Jasper told me that you broke up with her in the cafeteria but I would like to hear it from you," she whimpered.

I sighed, wondering how a beautiful girl could be so selfless while also so unsure about everything.

"Bella, Jasper was right. I did break up with Tanya. I should never have gone out with her in the first place. I never loved her, hell I didn't even like her. It was all for appearences sake. The only thing that we ever did was kiss each other a few times when we were at parties or the games, it was never more than that. I want you and only you, I will wait for you until my heart stops beating," I said, continuing to stroke her cheek with my thumb.

She sighed and put her hand on my cheek .

"Just give me a little time. I promise that you won't have to wait for too long," she whispered.

"I will be here for you as a friend whenever you need me, until you are ready for us to be more." I said, taking her hand.

I felt the same tingling as I did earlier and knew that I had no control over my feelings, so I decided to do the one thing that I had wanted to do ever since we were alone in my bedroom.

I leaned in and pressed my lips softly to hers. Her lips moved with mine, hesitant at first, but gradually picking up urgency. I took her bottom lip between mine, kissing her gently while running my cool tongue across that lip.

She slowly pulled away, her eyes clouded and lustful. She smiled a heartwarming smile at me, but I could not help but feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Here I am telling you that we will be friends until you are ready and the next thing that I am doing is attacking you with my lips. But remember this, you are so fucking special to me and everyday my feelings for you intensify. It's like I need you more and more every day. Never ever doubt that."

She gave me a timid smile as I tucked a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail, behind her ear. I took her by the hand and walked back into the house to where are friends were waiting for us.

***~*~****HS*****~*~**

It has been two weeks since I spoke with Bella in my garden and she had been quickly accepted into our group. We now speak to each other so often that it seems like we have known each other all our lives and Bella is slowly coming out of her shell.

I keep replaying the kiss that we had shared in my garden over and over in my head, but I had to remind myself that I could not do it again until I was sure that she was ready.

Ever since the chat I had with Tanya in the parking lot she has been keeping her distance, but if I know Tanya that will not last for long. I have a feeling that she is bidding her time. My threath does not stop her from throw evil glares at Bella and I everytime she sees us together. It does stop her from interferring however it did not stop Jessica or Lauren from sticking their fake noses into my business.

_Two days earlier_

_I was walking into my English class when suddenly the two most annoying creatures that had ever walked the face of the earth blocked me at the door. _

_"So Eddie, I heard that you and Tanya broke up. At least we can finally have a chance and be together now," Jessica purred, or she at least tried too, but it sounded an awful lot like a cat that was in pain. _

_As I looked at both Jessica and Lauren who was fluttering her eyelashes at me, I tried to hold back the laughter at how pathetic they both looked._

_"You know what Jessica, you can flirt with me for the next hundred years but you will never have get piece of me. I prefer women that do not flirt or try to get into any guy's pants. I have better taste then that," I said, annoyed with her behaviour. _

_Jessica did not have any comeback to that, but Lauren felt like she should make her opinion known. She leaned forward and put her hand on my chest as she continued to flutter her disgusting eyelashes at me. _

_"Come on Eddie. I see you with that new plain ugly girl and you have to realise that we are better for you. You can have either one of us or both of us, if you prefer," she said, seductively._

_I suddenly felt very nauseous at what she was insinuating and wanted nothing more than to get away from the two whores. _

_"Lauren you just proved my point as to why I do not want anything to do with either one of you. You both are nothing more than two sluts who are willing to open your legs for any guy that catches your eye. Also, you had better not say another word about Bella. She is beautiful, thoughtful, she is perfect for me and I will not have anyone bad mouthing her. If I hear another negative word coming out of either of your mouths about her, I will ruin the both of you. Do you understand?" I spat, looking at them with anger and fury. They both nodded as I walked past them to go into my English class._

I shuddered as I thought back to that day but that little talk with the both of them had done some good as when ever they see me , they now look the other way and avoid eye contact.

I walked into the cafeteria and smiled when I saw Bella sitting at our table with Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I started walking towards them when I heard my name being called. I looked over at my old table where my fellow team mates were sitting with a few cheerleaders including Tanya who was sitting on the lap of Eric Yorkie who was the one calling me over. Tanya smirked at me as Eric waved me over to join them. I shook my head and went to the counter for a sandwich and a soda, making my way over to my real friends. I see those assholes enough at the games and practices, I did not wish to see them any more than that. I used to love being part of that crowd. It was the only reason why I had been with Tanya in the first place but all that had changed when I met Bella and started to hang around with Emmett and Jasper.

I sat down next to Bella and put my arm around her. She looked at me with her big brown eyes flashing with happiness. She leaned into me as I tightened my arm around her. She started to say something but she was interrupted by the biggest asswipe in the school, Mike Newton.

"Hi Bella!" he said while glaring at me. I noticed that he was staring at my arm around her shoulders. I grinned cheekily at him as my arm left her shoulders and made its way around her waist. Bella tried her best not to laugh, but I could hear a little chuckle escape from her.

"Hi Mike!" she grinned.

He continued to look between Bella and I before continuing.

"Erm, I was wondering if you would like to go out and see a movie with me? I heard that the film Face Punch is still playing and it has gotten great reviews," he said as he played with his hands.

There was no way that I was going to let this prick go out with my girl, even though we were not together I could not resist playing with him.

"Ah Mikey, you do know that flick is an action film. Are you sure that you will have a strong enough stomach for a film like that?" I joked.

Mike glared hatefully at me as he spat,

"I'm in the mood for action. Bring on the blood and guts!"

This guy was starting to get on my nerves so I had to send him on his way with the knowledge that he did not have a chance with my Bella, not now, not ever.

"Well Mikey! You are too late. Bella and I made plans to go and see that movie tomorrow night, looks like you waited too long to ask her out," I smirked.

He turned on his heels and walked away but not before throwing one last evil glare my way. I smiled proudly to myself as I started to eat my lunch while Bella looked angrily at me.

I looked around the table before my gaze fell back on Bella.

"What! What's wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head as if she was trying to shake herself out of a daze.

"The next time you decide to make plans for me, I wish that you would let me in on it," she spat.

"Yeah man, not cool," Emmett chuckled.

I ignored him as I spoke to Bella.

"Bella, love you can't honestly tell me that you wanted to go out with him, can you" I asked nervously.

What if she did want to go out with him. Did she want to play the field, just in case there was someone else out there that was better for her then me. I did not think that I could handle that. I loved her too much to watch her go out with another guy. Maybe that was selfish of me but that was the way I felt.

"That is not the point. I could have at least answered for myself. As a matter of fact, I would actually like to go see that film," she spat at me, angrily.

I looked at her pleading for her to forgive me with my eyes. I could not stand her being angry with me.

"Didn't you hear me saying that I would take you to see that movie?" I asked desperately?

She stood up and looked daggers at me.

"You just don't get it do you," she said, walking out of the cafeteria with a huff.

Alice and Rose stood up to follow her out but not before shaking their heads at me. I looked over at Jasper and Emmett who were trying to keep the laughter in.

"Edward why did you have to go and do a thing like that," Jasper laughed.

I shook my head as I looked down at the last of my sandwich.

"I don't know. I just saw the way that he was looking at her and I didn't like it. I do not want her to be another notch on his belt," I said, not wanting to admit the fact that I was jealous as hell.

Just then the bell rang and I realised that I had biology with Bella. I had to find some way to make it up to her. She was my best friend as well as the love of my life. I couldn't stand to see her upset.

I walked into biology and sighed in relief, Mr Phelan was not there yet. I went straight for the table that I shared with Bella, her back to me as she looked out the window.

I put my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Bella, I truly am. I want to take you to see that film tomorrow night and maybe go somewhere for dinner before it."

She started to relax and slowly turned around to face me, but Mr Phelan came in before she could say anything.

He started talking but I tuned him out. Suddenly I heard a piece of paper been torn from a notebook next to me before it appeared in front of me on the desk. I was quickly overwelmed with warmth and happiness as I read it.

_"Ok, I would love to go with you. Pick me up at 7pm."_

**What do you think?**

**Do you like caveward? How do you think Edward handled Tanya and not to mention Lauren and Jessica? **

**Do you think that Bella gave in too easily?**

**Please, Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**If you would like a teaser for the next chapter please let me know. **

**The next chapter will cover their date. What do you think will happen between them?**

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973 or friend me on facebook Fiona mckelvey keenan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**

_**Previously**_

_I walked into biology and sighed in relief that Mr Phelan was not there yet. I went straight for the table that I shared with Bella who had her back to me as she looked out the window. _

_I put my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. _

_"I'm sorry Bella. I truly am and I really want to take you to see that film tomorrow night and maybe go somewhere for dinner before it."_

_She started to relax and slowly turned around to face me but Mr Phelan came in before she could say anything. _

_He started talking but I zoned him out. Suddenly I heard a piece of paper been torn from a notebook next to me and appear in front of me on the desk. I was quickly overwelmed with warmth and happiness as I read it. _

_"Ok, I would love to go with you. Pick me up at 7pm"_

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since Edward and I spoke in the garden of his home. I could not believe my ears when he had said that he loved me and was willing to wait until I was ready. It took everything I had not to say that I loved him as well I knew that I did but I was I do just not ready to say those words to him, yet.

In the past two weeks Edward and I have started hanging out with each other more. It felt so natural for the six of us (Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice) to hang out together. It was almost as if we had all known each other for years.

On Tuesday's and Thursdays I watch Edward at football practice with Rose and Alice. It did not escape my notice that I kept getting cold looks from the cheerleaders, especally Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, the three baywatch barbie wanabees. But there was no way that they would stop me from attending those practices. It was worth all of it just to see Edward looking all sweaty and sexy.

I was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria when I felt like someone was watching me closely. I looked around and saw that guy Mike, leaning up against the lockers as he looked at me as if I was his next meal. I shuddered at the thought of him coming anywhere near me and continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

I went to the counter and grabbed a salad and soda before walking over to join Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett at the table we had have been sitting at for the last few weeks. I looked repeatedly over at the entrance, waiting and hoping to see Edward walking through the door. After what seemed like the hundredth time he finally walked in looking cool, beautiful and heartbreakingly gorgeous. I knew there and then that Edward was the only guy for me and I did not know how much longer I could pretend to only be his friend when all I wanted to do everytime I saw him was kiss the ever loving shit out of him.

My heart jumped to my throat when I saw him stopping to talk with his fellow jocks after he picked up a sandwich and soda from the counter. I could not help noticing that Tanya was sitting on one of their laps while smirking at Edward. It was more than obvious to everyone that she was trying to make him jealous, but he simply shrugged it off and walked away, like the easy going guy he was.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he made it over to us with his lunch and sat down next to me while putting his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him wide eyed, my heart full of love for him. How could this guy be interested in me? He was so perfect, beautiful and the nicest guy I had ever known. He looked at me as if I was the only girl on earth; I knew in that moment that the time had come for me to finally give in and grasp the chance to be together with both hands.

I leaned in closer to him as he pulled me closer.

I opened my mouth to tell him that he did not have to wait any longer and that I was his, but we were interupted by the bane of my existence, Mike Newton.

"Hi Bella!" he said, looking between Edward and I.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward was grinning like a fool as his arm left my shoulders and made its way down to my waist. I could not help the chuckle that escaped me. I could just imagine what was going through Mike and Edward's head.

"Hi Mike!" I smirked.

He continued to look between Edward and I. I found relief in knowing that at least now Mike would get the message that I was not interested in him, but it seems like he did not recieve the memo.

"Erm, I was wondering if you would like to go out and see a movie with me? I heard that the film Face Punch is still playing and it has gotten great reviews," he asked nervously.

I was about to let him down gently, I really wanted to see that film but I wanted Edward to take me.

Edward decided that now was the time to start playing with Mike.

"Ah Mikey, you do know that flick is an action film, right? Are you sure that you will have a strong enough stomach for a film like that?" he joked.

Mike turned to face Edward and I shuddered at the hateful look he threw towards him.

"I'm in the mood for action. Bring on the blood and guts" he spat.

I was about to put my hand over Edwards and ask him to quit while he was ahead, but before I could do that, he answered Mike's question, making me so angry that I was ready to spit nails.

"Well Mikey! You are too late. Bella and I made plans to go and see that movie tomorrow night. Looks like you waited too long to ask her out," he smirked.

I felt my face getting so red and I felt like I was ready to explode. How dare he answer for me. I could make up my own fucking mind. He did not own me, were not even together. I looked at him and the prick even looked please with himself. He looked at me and had the udacity to be surprised at the way I was looking at him.

"What! What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that were going through my head.

"The next time you decide to make plans for me, I wish that you would let me in on it," I spat at him.

"Yeah man, not cool," Emmett chuckled.

We both ignored him as I continued to stare at him down.

"Bella love! You can't honestly tell me that you wanted to go out with him, can you?" he asked nervously.

I knew that he was right. I did not want to go out with Mike but I did not like Edward or anyone else speaking for me, making my decisions. He needed to know that I was my own person and was able to speak for myself.

"That is not the point. I could have at least answered for myself. As a matter of fact, I would actually like to go see that film," I spat at him, angrily.

He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes, begging me to forgive him. Usually I would give in, but I was to far gone.

"Didn't you hear me say that I would take you to see that movie?" he asked.

He just was not getting it and I knew that I would have to get out of there before I did or said something that I would regret later, but not without getting in the last word.

I stood up, glaring at him.

"You just don't get it do you," I said before walking out of the cafeteria.

I ran straight for the restroom with Alice and Rosalie following me. I put my head against the cool tiles while taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

Alice came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella you have known my brother for weeks now. You know that while he is the type to be romantic and loving, he is also a guy who can easily get jealous," she said.

I turned to face her, noticing that Rose was nodding in agreement.

"I know that you are right and I love him for it. But I do not want to be in a realitionship with a guy that makes all the decisions and speaks for me. I want to be with him but I do not want to lose myself in the process," I mumbled.

"Bella, are you ever going to give him a chance to be with you? He does love you but face it, he is a guy and he is not going to wait forever," Rose said.

Just the thought of never being with Edward made me nausious, but I felt like I should let him stew for a little bit. I told the girls that and they both looked satisfied.

Just then the Bell rang and I remembered that I had biology with Edward. I hoped that I would not give in too quickly. The girls and I went our seperate ways as I made my way into the classroom. I sighed with relief that Edward was not there yet. I walked over to the table that I shared with him and turned my seat so that I had my back to him. I knew that I would give into him the very second I looked into his green eyes and saw his crooked grin.

Suddenly I felt the electricity that alerts me to his presence, he put his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry Bella, I truly am. I want to take you to see that film tomorrow night and maybe go somewhere for dinner before hand?"

I relaxed into the feeling of his arms around me. I turned around to look into his eyes and knew that I could not stay mad at him. I started to say that I would love to go out with him tomorrow but Mr Phelan came in and started the class before I could say anything.

He started talking about our biology projects while I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote,

**Ok, I would love to go with you. Pick me up at 7pm.**

I put the piece of paper in front of Edward and watched to see what his reaction would be.

A huge smile came to his face which made his eyes sparkle as he read my message. He looked at me and mouthed,

"Thank you, you won't regret it."

He looked so happy and I was happy simply by looking at him,I was nervous and excited as hell about tomorrow, knowing that it would be our first offical date.

**EPOV**

I could not help the smile that was plastered on my face when Bella agreed to go out with me tomorrow night.

Through-out biology, I continued to sneak glances at Bella. She sat next to me, smiling to herself in a world of her own.

There is one thing that I did want to know. I needed to know if this was just dinner and movie as friends or if it was a date as boyfriend and girlfriend. I opened my notebook and wrote,

**Tomorrow night, are we going out as friends or as something more? If we are more than friends then please check the right box!**

**Will you be my girlfriend?**

**Yes I I**

**No I I**

**Maybe I I**

I put the piece of paper in front of her. I watched her as she looked it over, her smile getting bigger as she took her pencil and wrote. She then put the piece of paper back in front of me and I could not help smiling as I read her reply. I felt like I was walking on cloud nine.

**Will you be my girlfriend?**

**Yes I**_**X**_**I**

**No I I**

**Maybe I I**

**I would be honoured to be your girlfriend. I am only sorry that I have made you wait. I am so excited for us to have our first date tomorrow.**

Luckily the bell rang and I did not have to wait to get her alone. I shoved my books into my backpack and took her hand as I walked her out of the classroom. I looked around and dragged her into the locker room, and locking the door behind us.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, do you mean it? You will be my girlfriend?"

I waited with bated breath for her answer.

"Yes Edward, I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend and for you to be my boyfriend. I am sorry for what happened in the cafeteria. I know that you only did that for me. I want nothing more than for you to call me yours. I lo..."

I cut her off as I pressed my lips to hers. She opened her mouth slightly as I took her bottom lip between mine and sucked on it gently. I moaned into her mouth, forcing a whimper from kiss intensified as Bella begged my mouth for entrance with her tongue, which I gladly accepted. I gently pulled her closer to me as our tongues continued to dance together.

That was the moment that I knew I would probably love that woman for the rest of my life. No one would ever come between us.

Knowing that I was so close to taking her here and now, I reluctantly released her lips after giving her one more chaste kiss.

"Bella you will be the death of me yet but what a wonderful way to go," I smirked.

She smiled up at me, her eyes twinkling. I leaned in to kiss her again but was interupted by a banging on the door. She looked up at me wide-eyed and I put my finger to her lips, silently asking her to be quiet.

After five minutes of persistant knocking all was finally quiet. I walked towards the door while making sure that Bella was safely behind me, I opened the door a crack and looked outside. The hallway was completely deserted. I took Bella's hand and quickly led her outside to my Volvo, praying that we did not bump into a teacher or the principal along the way. I opened the car door for her before letting myself in the drivers side.

I turned to face her and tucked a strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"There is a place that I would like to show you go with me?" I asked emotionally.

She nodded prompting me to pull out of the parking lot.

Ten minutes later I stopped the car and turned off the ignition.

"We will have to walk from here," I said.

We got out of the car and I held her close to me for 2 reasons. One was so that she would not fall, I had seen how clumsy she was; two, I could not bare to have her away from my side now that I had her. I needed to be close to her.

As we continued to walk towards my favourite place in the world, her clumsiness kicked in as she tripped over a log. Fortunately I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Careful there baby. I don't want to lose you when I just got you," I joked.

She looked at me with her big chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much as she laughed through her embaressment.

"You do realise that the headstone on my grave is going to merely read, 'Here lies Bella Swan. Clumsy until her death."

I laughed with her as we continued on.

"Will you close your eyes for me sweetheart?"

She looked at me nervously, her face flushed red as she bit her bottom lip. I leaned in and kissed just below her ear before whispering.

"Do you trust me, baby?"

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes.

I covered her eyes with my right hand, making sure that she could not cheat. I led her to my favourite spot and removed my hand from her eyes, Her eyes were still shut tight. I had pictured her here in my meadow so many times, sitting on the swing that was hanging from the tree I sat under while thinking about her ever since she bumped into me on her first day of school. The tree and swing were surrounded by the most beautiful and colourful flowers known in existence.

I took her hand, telling her not to open her eyes yet, led her over to the swing and asked her to sit down.

Knowing how clumsy she was, I held the swing with one hand as I helped her sit on it so that it did not move.

When I was sure that she was not going to fall off, I brushed her cheek with the palm of my hand and whispered in her ear,

"Open your eyes, baby."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the meadow. Her eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw what she was sitting on. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Where are we Edward? It looks like something out of that book, the secret garden. It is so beautiful," she said happily.

I kneeled down in front of her, not caring that I would get my jeans dirty.

"We are in my meadow love. It is a place that I found when I tried to run away from home at seven years old. You might think that we are in the middle of nowhere but we are really only a ten minute walk from my house. It is the place that I likes to go to when I wanted to be alone."

I have dreamed of you sitting on this swing, surrounded by these flowers. I knew that you would look beautiful here but trust me when I say that my imagination did not do you justice," I cooed, stroking her cheek.

She got off the swing and knelt down in front me, placing the palm of her hand on my cheek.

"What else do you dream about?" she asked, lovingly.

The way she looked, kneeling with me surrounded by the most beautiful flowers. her cheeks flushed, eyes shining. She took my breath away.

She was the most beautiful creature known to man kind. She had that natural beauty, inside and out, I knew that she was the only one for me no matter what happened in the future.

"I dream of seeing you here in a white dress as I make you my partner for life," I whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Mrs Cullen," I smirked, pulling away.

She closed her eyes, smiling to herself as I continued to stroke her cheek.

"I love you Edward and thank you for sharing this with me," she whispered, opening her eyes.

I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, my heart bursting with happiness as she said those words.

"You know, I don't think that you have ever said that to me before," I whispered lovingly

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with love and trust.

"But I have meant it everyday," she said

She got up and sat back on the swing.

"So are you going to push me or not," she laughed.

I laughed with her, getting up and started to push her.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," she giggled as she went flying through the air.

We continued to play around the meadow for the next two hours before I heard Bella's stomach growl.

"I'm sorry love. We should go and get you fed," I said.

She nodded before throwing her arms around my neck, hugging me tight.

"Ok baby! But just so that you know, I love it here and I love you for sharing it with me," she replied.

I hugged her back and held her close to me. I would be so happy to simply stay here like this forever but we were brought back to reality when my stomach growled this time.

We both laughed when we heard it. I pulled her into my arms as we then made our way back towards my car.

The second that we got into the car, I noticed my cell phone on the dash. I looked through it and noticed that I had twelve missed calls, two voice messages and three text messages. I decided to have a look through the text messages first. There were two from Alice and one from Jasper.

_Where are you? - A_

_Is Bella with you and is she alright? - A_

_Ed, I cannot get through to Bella. Is she with you? Please ring me. - J_

I looked over at Bella and jump when I noticed that she was also looking at me with a hint of a smile.

"Let me guess. Alice and Jasper?" she laughed, waving her cell phone.

I nodded, laughing.

"She is an annoying little pixie," I joked before starting the car.

I was driving the car when I felt presure on my right upper thigh. I looked down to see Bella making big wide circles with her index finger, slowly working her way up to my groin . I tried to keep my eyes on the road, while she continued.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I pulled up outside my house. I turned off the engine before turning to Bella and smashed my lips against hers, kissing her hungrily.

"You know, nice girls do not tease their boyfriends like that," I whispered, inchs away from her lips.

"I'm sorry, she pouted adorably.

I smiled as I got out of the car. Once she got out I took her hand and we walked in to my house.

The second we walked through the door, we were attacked by a very dangerous little pixie.

"Were the fuck were you? How dare you not let me know that you were taking my best friend the fuck away," she snapped, poking a finger in my chest.

"Mary Alice, Language!" my mother called from the kitchen.

Alice ignored her, grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her to her bedroom. Bella looked back at me, pleading for help but all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

I knew that Bella was about to face the Spanish inquisition from the annoying pixie, so I decided to get it over and done with and went into the living room to face my dad and Jasper.

They both stood and looked at me as if I had two heads, but it was Jasper who spoke first.

"What the fuck is going on Eddie? First the two of you have a blow up in the cafeteria then you both disappear and no one can get either of you on your cells."

I sat down on the chair opposite them both and sighed.

"Jazz, we both had biology together. I told her that I really did want to take her to that movie and even dinner if she would let me. In the end she said yes so I asked her if we were having a date as a couple or as friends. I asked her if it was as a couple then would she be my girlfriend. I am very happy to announce that she said yes. So I took her to a place that was very special to me where we admitted our feelings for each other," I said before taking a course I left out the details of what happened in the locker room at school.

I could hear sniffling over at the door. I looked over to find my mother wiping her eyes.

"Edward you are so like your father. That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard and she is such a lovely girl. I am so happy for you," she sniffed.

I looked over at my father and Jazz. My dad looked like he was about to burst with pride, but Jasper looked nervous.

"Ed I like you, you are my best friend as well as been my girlfriends twin brother, but Bella is my twin sister and I love her. She is very self concious and unsure of herself. That prick in London really did a number on her and I am very protective of her. I swore that I would never let another person make a fool out of her again," he warned me.

I looked at Jasper and patted him on the shoulder.

"Jazz-man, you need to know that you have nothing to worry about. I will protect her and care for her. She has my heart and I would rather kill myself than ever hurt her. I promise that if I ever do hurt her or let anyone else hurt her I will gladly offer myself to you to do what ever you want," I said sincerely.

He nodded and offered his hand. I took it and we shook on it.

"Well, if I have to see my sister with any one I am happy that it is you. But now you only have to get past my mom and dad,"he smirked.

My dad stood up, smiling as well.

"I wouldn't worry about that to much. I have spoken

to Charlie about my wonderful son and daughter. I have spoked so proudly of you both that he actually said, why can't Bella and Jasper be like your two," he smirked at Jasper.

Jasper grunted as my mother called us all into dinner. I was just sitting down when Bella and Alice walked in. I pulled out the chair next to me while looking at Bella. She smiled as she walked over and sat down. Alice looked over at me, smiling smugly. I knew that I would never hear the end of this from her since she had known Bella and I were going to be together from the start.

After the most awkward dinner ever I needed to get away from Alice smug look, Jasper's warning glances and my parents happiness. I took Bella's hand and told my parents that I was taking her home. Jasper always took Alice out for an icecream after dinner so I knew that he would not go home until later.

My mother got up and hugged Bella, whispering something in her ear before my dad gave her a kiss on the cheek saying that he would see her later.

As soon as we got into my car, I pulled her close for a sweet kiss. I loved the feeling of her lips moving against mine as her tongue danced with mine.

I finally pulled back, trying to catch my breath.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

I love you too Edward Cullen," she whispered.

I smiled as I turned the key in the ignition, making the engine purr to life.

I looked over at her while I was driving. She smiled at me as she put her hand on my leg, stroking it gently.

Luckily we were pulled up outside the Swan home before I could drive the car off the road. I looked at my love, my heart full of happiness.

"You will be the death of me yet, Bella," I laughed.

She smiled, leaning over to kiss under my ear and whispered

"But what a way to go."

She looked towards the house and then back to me.

"Would you like to come inside," she asked, innocently.

I looked at her home, noticing a silhouette moving by the window and then looked down at what I was wearing. My Jeans were dirty from kneeling on the grass in the meadow and my t shirt was wrinkled. There was now way I could meet her parents looking like this.

"No, not today. I would prefer to meet your parents when I pick you up for our date tomorrow night," I said regretfully.

She nodded as she opened the car door. I put my hand on her arm to stop her.

"What time is Alice coming over to help you get ready?"

She looked at me wide-eyed.

"How di-did you kno-know," she stuttered.

"Bella, this my fashon nutcase of a sister. I know her entirely to well," I laughed.

She laughed along with me.

"We are going shoping in the morning and then will help me get ready in the afternoon, so I will be with her all day," she said as she rolling her eyes.

She got out of the car and I missed her before she had even closed the door.

"Enjoy, I miss and love you," I said sincerely.

She walked over to my side of the car and I rolled down the window. She leaned in and gave me a quick, soft kiss.

"I miss and love you too," she said before walking into her home.

I started the engine and drove home, thinking about all that had happened today. Knowing that she loved me filled my heart with joy. I was excited for our date tomorrow night, I would be able to show everyone that we were together and no one would ever rip us apart again.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Please let me know your thoughts. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**

_Previously_

_"Bella, this my fashon nutcase of a sister. I know her entirely to well," I laughed. _

_She laughed along with me. _

_"We are going shopping in the morning and then will help me get ready in the afternoon, so I will be with her all day," she said as she rolled her eyes. _

_She got out of the car and I missed her before she had even closed the door. _

_"Enjoy, I miss and love you," I said sincerely._

_She walked over to my side of the car and I rolled down the window. She leaned in and gave me a quick, soft kiss. _

_"I miss and love you too," she said before walking into her home. _

_I started the engine and drove home, thinking about all that had happened today. Knowing that she loved me filled my heart with joy. I was excited for our date tomorrow night, I would be able to show everyone that we were together and no one would ever rip us apart again. _

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I turned around and over to grab my alarm clock. Once I got it, I threw it at the wall before rolling back over and burying my face in my pillow.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

I groaned as Alice's ring tone continued to play out.

I blindly felt around for it until I had it in my hand.

"What," I shouted into the phone.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine," the annoying little pixie giggled into the phone.

I looked for my alarm clock but suddenly remembered that I broke it against the wall.

"Alice, what time is it," I asked.

There was a pause at the other end before she spoke again.

"It is 8.30 am and the day will be over before you know it, so get up and shower. I will be over in forty-five minutes to pick you up to go to the mall," she squealed sounding too chipper for so early in the morning.

I groaned as I fell back on my bed, my head hitting the pillow. Alice must have heard that because she started talking again.

"Forty-four minutes now before we go to the mall to pick out the best outfit for your date with my brother tonight. So chop chop and I will see you shortly," she said before hanging up the phone.

I sighed in defeat as I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, collecting my robe and tolietrees on the way.

After a six minute shower, I dried off and dressed myself in a pair of comfortable denim shorts and black tank top before going downstairs to my mother who would no doubt be waiting to give me the spanish inquisition about my date with my boyfriend tonight.

_"My boyfriend," _I thought as a smile spread across my face at the thought of Edward Cullen, the star quarterback of Mason high school and the man of my dreams was now my boyfriend.

I was walking into the kitchen when I felt my cell phone buzzing indicating that I had a new message. I opened the message to read and my smile got even bigger as I read it.

_10 hrs to go b4 our date. So excited! luv u so much -Exx_

_Counting the hrs. luv u 2 - Bxx_

_Don't allow the fashion pixie 2 tire u out. miss u - Exx_

_I can handle the cracked out fashion pixie. miss u 2 -Bxx_

I continued to smile as I closed the messages and put the phone back in my pocket before I walked into the kitchen. I went and sat at the kitchen table with mum, dad and Jasper.

My mother jumped out of her seat to dish up eggs and sausages before placing them in front of me. I looked at the burnt breakfast, wondering how I was going to get out of eating it. I loved my mother very much but she couldn't cook to save her life. She sat down to to take a sip of her coffee before speaking.

"I was thinking, what do you say to having a family night out tonight. We could go bowling and Jasper, you could invite Alice to join us if you wanted," she rambled, excitedly.

Jasper looked over at me, smirking as if he was asking how I was going to get out of this one. I thought that now was as good a time as any to tell my parents about Edward.

"Erm mum, dad, I cannot go out with you tonight," I said nervously.

Mum and dad looked at each other before looking back at me with a surprised look on their faces.

"Why can't you join us Bella," dad asked.

I was so nervous that I could hear my heart beating so fast that it felt like it would jump out of my chest. My parents knew that I had never been on a date before.

"IhaveadatewithEdwardCullen," I said so fast that I was unsure they could understand me.

Mum put her hand over mine before asking.

"Could you say that again, only slower this time."

I swallowed before talking.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen," I said slowly.

My mother looked at my father with a big smile on her face.

"That is Alice's brother right?" she asked.

I nodded, telling her that he was her twin brother. I could see that my mother was happy for me, but my father sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"Well we have met Alice and she is a nice girl. Carlisle is always boasting about both of his children so I have no problem with this on the condition that I meet him first, so that he can get my seal of approval," dad said.

I nodded, saying that it was no problem and that he would be here at 7pm. Dad was about to say something but was interrupted by the door bell. Mum got up to answer the door as I mumbled "Saved by a pushy little pixie."

I quickly took advantage of my mother answering the door and threw my breakfast in the waste bin before she came back.

My mother came back into the kitchen followed closely by Alice, who looked like she had about ten cups of coffee this morning. I got up, grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair and took hold of her arm as I dragged her to the front door whispering "lets go".

She was about to follow me when my mother stopped us.

"Alice, Bella told us that she has a date with your twin brother tonight. Is there anything that we need to be aware about him," she asked Alice, her face scrunched up in curiousity.

Alice looked at me before looking back at my mother with a huge grin on her face.

"Renee, all I can say about my brother is that he is the greatest guy to ever walk this earth and he adores the ground Bella walks on."

My mother was about to say something else, but I put my hand up to stop her.

"I think on that note, we should leave and head to the mall. I will see you all later," I said running to the door.

I looked behind me when I opened the front door to see where Alice was. I rolled my eyes when I saw her walk over to Jasper and give him a chaste kiss while looking at him with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Alice! If we do not leave this second then I will run up to my bedroom and wear the ugliest outfit I can find," I threatened, knowing that would make her leave faster.

I was almost to her car when she caught up with me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do not ever say anything like that to me again. You do know that I will have to sort out your entire wardrobe, now that you are dating my brother," she snapped at me as we got into her car.

"I'm sorry," I pouted. She took one look at me and burst out laughing. I knew that she would never stay mad at me when I pouted.

After driving for fifteen minutes Alice finally pulled into the parking lot of Beverly Center. I had heard a lot about this mall and had wanted to come here ever since I had moved here last month but I had not gotten the chance until now.

As soon as we walked inside I looked around and was amazed at how big the mall was. I remembered going shopping at the Edgeware shopping Centre back home in London. I had thought that place was big but it was nothing compared to this place.

Alice smiled at me as she dragged me straight into Bloomingdales.

After what seemed like hours and a few dozen of outfits later we finally found the right one for tonight.

We got a Rugged Ripped Denim Destroyed Crop Jeans, Tracy Reese peasant blouse that was silk bedecked with intricate embroidery and a pair of Calvin Klein thong sandals as well as a pair ofCarolee Lux's pave earrings.

Alice would not let me pay for anything, saying that it was her way of thanking me for making her brother happy.

I really needed to sit down before we attacked Victoria Secret so I suggested to Alice that we go somewhere for a snack before we continued our shopping. She led us over to Starbucks and I ordered a triple carmel frappuccino with a seasonal twizzle stick while Alice ordered a carrot cake and gingerbread latte.

We were sitting in one of the booths while enjoying our beverages when we heard a throat clearing behind us. I looked up to find the bane of my existence standing there.

Tanya and her two followers, Jessica and Lauren.

"Well well well! What do we have here," she spat before sipping her drink.

I went to answer her but Alice put her hand over mine, stopping me before I could respond.

"Well, if you really want to know Tanya. We are here to get Bella the perfect outfit for her date tonight with my brother," she said smugly.

Tanya choked on her drink before glaring hatefully at me.

"You have got to be kidding me! Edward would not have anything to do with this little nobody. He is only taking her out on a pity date before coming back to me. HE LOVES ME," she said, acting crazy.

I looked over at Alice and saw that she was going to speak up so I kept my mouth shut.

"Really Tanya? He actually told you that he loved you?" she asked with a grin.

Tanya looked from me to Alice before looking down at her shoes.

"Well no, but he always showed me that he loved me," she said smugly before looking over at me.

"Edward is not the kind of guy to talk about his feelings, he prefers to show them. He feels that it is more personal that way," she said to me.

I opened my mouth to put her in her place, but one look from Alice told me to continue keeping my mouth shut.

"Tanya, if that was really true then why does Edward tells Bella that he loves her and shows her every chance he gets? Lets face it honey, you are yesterday's trash," she smirked.

Tanya leaned towards me with fury flashing in her eyes.

"Do not get used to being Edwards girl! Once you show him the trollop that you really are he will come running back to me," she spat out venomously.

I finally got the chance to talk and there was no doubt about what I wanted to say.

"Dream on Tanya. Like Alice already told you. He is _my_ Edward now," I grinned.

Tanya flicked her hair over her shoulder, threw me a look of hate and disgust and walked off in a huff, the two baywatch barbies following closely behind.

I rolled my eyes at her and went back to drinking my triple carmel frappuccino. I looked up at Alice with my cup half-way to my lips. She was looking at me as if she didn't know me.

"Are you alright Ali?" I asked.

She continued to look at me for a few more seconds before shaking her head.

"You go girl!" she cheered.

I laughed before drinking the last of my frappuccino and getting up to continue our shopping.

"Well we still have Victoria Secret's to hit, if your still interested in going there," I asked.

She jumped up, grabbed her bags and took me by the hand, dragging me out of Starbucks.

As soon as we walked in the store Alice ran straight for the bra and panties sets. After about fifteen minutes she came back over to me.

"These will go great under your outfit," she said holding up a Lace-trimmed cheeky panty with a matching bra. I admit that I did like the feel of them and could only imagine how sexy I would feel when I went out with Edward tonight while wearing them.

I went up to the cashier to pay for them but Alice had beat me to the punch, paying for them along with several other items that she bought for herself. We were just on our way out of the shop when my cell buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had two new messages.

_Is Alice tormenting u yet? - Exx_

_Do u need rescuing? I can b there in a flash - Exx_

I could not help the grin that flashed across my face as I read his messages. I continued to grin like an idiot as I typed out my response.

_no need for rescuing. we just finished and are leaving victoria secrets - Bxx_

Almost immediately, the phone buzzed with a reply.

_victoria secret? now i am excited - Exx_

_down boy! you will not b seeing under my clothes until at least the 3rd date - Bxx_

_Now I am depressed. u seriously will b the death of me Bella Swan :( - Exx_

_If u prefer I can describe what I will b wearing underneath - Bxx_

_that is worse than not knowing because I won't b able to see. u are lucky that I luv u so much -Exx_

_I luv u 2 - Bxx_

_counting the hrs my love. - Exx_

_me 2. c u at 7 - Exx_

_c u later - Bxx_

I sighed in contentment and put my cell phone back into my pocket with a huge smile plastered on my face.

Alice looked over at me and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Do I need to guess whose message put that smile on your face?" she asked with an amused smile.

The only way I was able to answer her was by smiling back at her as we put our bags into the car and headed for home.

***~*~****Highschool Sweethearts*****~*~**

Only another thirty minutes before Edward was due to arrive and I was so excited that I could hardly sit still. Alice had been torturing me for the past four hours but I had to admit that it was worth it in the end.

She put my hair back in a stylish french twist and put the bare minium make-up on my face.

I stood in front of my full-length mirror, twirling and admiring how the rugged ripped denim crop jeans and the silk peasant blouse showed off my curves. The lace-trim cheeky panty and matching bra made me feel sexy, just from the feel of them next to my skin.

I quickly slipped on the pair of pair of calvin klein thong sandals.

"Last but not least," Alice said from beside me handing me the Carolee Lux's pave earrings so that I could put them on.

"You look beautiful Bella! My brother won't know what hit him, " she praised. I looked over at her before pulling her close for a hug.

"Thanks for everything that you have done for me today Ali. If it wasn't for you I would be going crazy with worry about tonight," I said with tears in my eyes.

She pulled back and looked at me.

"It was my pleasure. I could not be any happier that my brother is dating my best friend, but if you ruin your make-up I will have to kill you," she smiled.

We both nearly jumped out of our skin when we heard a knock on my bedroom door and my mother stuck her head in.

"Hey girls, I thought that you'd like to know that Edward is downstairs," she smiled. I quickly looked at my clock and then turned to my mother.

"It is only 6.45pm. He is fifteen minutes early," I rambled nervously.

"I know but your father saw him sitting outside in his car, apparently he has been here since 6pm so we thought that it was best for him to come inside. Right now he is sitting down in the living room with your father and Jasper while your father gives him the third degree," she said, rolling her eyes.

Alice laughed while mumbling that she should go downstairs and save her brother and boyfriend. I was so lost in my thoughts and excitement that I barely heard the door close. My mother came over and pulled out the make-up brush.

"You need a little more colour on those cheeks," she said while applying a little more blush on my cheek bones.

"I cannot believe that my baby girl is old enough to date and have a boyfriend," she said while resting her hands gently on my shoulders.

"I am so proud of the beautiful young lady that you have turned into," she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Now if you don't stop you'll have me crying as well," I said pulling her into my arms for a hug.

"Don't mind me. I am a silly old goose," she said as she pulled back. She grabbed my bag before handing it to me.

"Why don't you go down to that boy before your father bores him to death," she laughed.

I laughed as I linked my arm with hers, left my bedroom to be with the boy that I loved and for us to have what would be the greatest night of my life.

**EPOV**

All day today my nerves had been getting the better of me. I even had Emmett come over to my house to play video games in attempt to get my nerves for tonight under control but it had not worked. I had only delayed it for a little while. I knew that Bella was shopping with my sister and when I sent her that first text message, I was secretly hoping that she would ask me to come rescue her, but she didn't. Instead she told me that they were shopping at Victoria Secret and the vision of her trying on slutty lingerie had my cock so hard it was straining in my jeans, begging to be released.

I finally kicked Emmett out around 4.30pm and went upstairs to take a cold shower. After drying off I dressed myself in a new pair of 501 levi jeans and and a denim shirt. I made sure that the top few buttons of the shirt stayed open, showing off a little of my chest hair. I threw on my leather jacket and grabbed my letterman jacket, which I wanted to give to Bella. It was a tradition for a player to give his girlfriend that jacket, however for the past two years Tanya had begged me for it but I had not felt right about giving it to her. Now I knew the reason why, it had always belonged to Bella, the girl I loved with my whole heart and Tanya had only been my girlfriend for appearances, sometimes I had not even liked her.

I ran downstairs and walked into the kitchen to tell my mother I was leaving. She looked at me with the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen.

"I am so happy for you Edward. Bella is a lovely girl," she cooed.

I smiled before kissing her on the cheek and walking towards the door.

"Edward!"

I turned around and saw my mother looking at the clock.

"Aren't you leaving a little early," she said, pointing at the clock.

I looked at the clock and my heart sank when I saw that it was only 5.45pm. I still had another hour and fifteen minutes to go before I could pick her up.

I shrugged my shoulders before looking back at my mother.

"I will just drive around before I have to collect her. If I sit around here for the next hour I will go crazy," I said.

My mother nodded and told me to have a good time before I ran outside to my car. As soon as I started driving, I wondered what I could do for the next hour. Before I knew it, I found myself pulling up outside the Swan home. I decided that I would wait here before I went inside, at least this way I would be close to _my _Bella.

I was sitting there for about twenty minutes before I heard a tap on the window. When I looked over I saw Jasper's smirking face so I rolled down the window to talk to him.

"My dad told me to tell you that you would be more comfortable inside the house then outside in the car," he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing my letterman jacket and opening the door to jump out.

I walked into the house to find Jasper and Bella's father waiting for me. He looked me up and down before sticking his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and willingly shook it.

"So you are Carlisle's boy? I have heard a lot about you from him. He is very proud of you and that is the only reason why I am letting you take my baby girl out before getting to know you better," he smirked.

I could feel my face getting hot so I looked down at my feet to try and hide my embarrassment. Charlie gave a little chuckle before hitting my shoulder.

"I am just ball hopping with you kid," he laughed. "But seriously, I need to know that my baby girl will be safe going out with you so I need to ask, do you have a full tank of gas? What do you have planned for tonight?"

I looked up and saw Jasper trying to hide the smirk on his face but he was unsuccessful in the end.

"Sir, I have made reservations for dinner at Spago at Canon Drive in Beverly Hills. It is a Wolfgang Puck seasonal american restaurant and afterwards we will be going to the movie theatre to see the movie Face Punch," I said nervously.

He nodded, giving me one more tap on the shoulder before saying.

"You will do good kid, and you may call me Charlie."

I sighed in relief as he turned to go into the living room to watch the game that was on. I had just sat down when my annoying pixie of a sister came running in as if she was high on caffeine.

"Hi baby," Jasper shouted before jumping up out of his chair and running over to hug my sister. I rolled my eyes while trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. If Alice was down here then Bella would not be far behind. I was so nervous that my hands were starting to sweat.

Alice looked over at me with a big ass grin on her face.

"Wait until you see Bella, Eddie. You won't know what hit you," she said. I was about to tell her to never to call me Eddie when I was struck speechless by a vision of perfection.

Bella was standing at the bottom of the stairs next to a woman who I could only describe as an older version of her. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat as I took in the perfection that was known as _my_ Bella. I slowly walked over to her, took her right hand and kissed her knuckles while my eyes never left hers.

"Bella, you look positively breathtakingly beautiful," I said.

She looked over at me and her entire face lit up.

"Thank you Edward. You look great yourself," she said sweetly.

We continued to stare into each others eyes until we heard a throat been cleared behind us. I turned to see Alice's smiling face, Jasper's smirk and her mother's face wreathed in happiness. But what really got my attention was Charlie in his all out dad protection mode.

"If you are going out then I suggest that you quit looking at each other like that and leave, because Bella does have a curfew," Charlie demanded.

She looked at me and told me to hold on while she grabbed her jacket.

"Bella wait. I was wondering if you would do me the honour of wearing my letterman jacket? It is tradition for all the girlfriends of the football players to wear it," I said lovingly.

I placed it around her shoulders before she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Edward," she smiled. I smiled back at her and took her by the hand so that we could leave.

"11.30pm curfew Bella," Charlie called.

"Don't worry Charlie. I will have her back in plenty of time," I said over my shoulder as I led her to my car.

I drove for fifteen minutes to Spago, trying very hard to keep my eyes on the road when all I wanted to do was look at the beauty sitting beside me.

We finally pulled up outside the restaurant and I started to make my way to the other side of the car to help her out, but she beat me to the punch.

The restaurant was really nice and intimate. While I was looking at the candles on the tables it reminded me that Valentines day was next week and the sweethearts dance that Mason High throws every year was coming up. I was going to have to ask her tonight if she wanted to go with me because I know that Alice would be itching to take her shopping for a dress. I walked up to the bubble gum blonde behind the hostess desk and told her that I had a reservation for Cullen. I pulled Bella closer to me and wrapped my arm around her waist as the blonde bimbo looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat.

"This way sir," she said seductively as she walked ahead of us towards a table in the back. I pulled out the seat for Bella, before I sat in the one opposite from her. The hostess handed me my menu with a smile before practically throwing the menu at Bella as she gave her a hateful glare. I was pissed off that the bimbo would dare to be disrespectiful to my girlfriend.

"Is there anything else I can do for _you_ sir?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes, you can get me the manager. I will not tolerate you being rude to my girlfriend while you're trying to flirt with me," I spat. Bella put her hand over mine to try and calm me down but I was to far gone.

"NOW!" I spat at the hostess who was still standing there with a stunned look on her face. She turned around and walked up to a guy who was at the bar. He looked over at us and started to walk our way.

"Hi. My name is Laurent and I am the owner of this establishment. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is a problem. Your hostess keeps flirting with me as was being rude to my girlfriend. Now if this keeps up I will have no choice but to leave. Remember this though my father is Carlisle Cullen and he is the part owner of the law firm Cullen and Denali. This is where he always meets his important clients for lunches and dinners. I am sure that if I tell him about the kind of service that I received here tonight that then he will take his business elsewhere," I said confidently.

Laurent's face paled when I mentioned my father, so I had no doubt that he knew who he was.

"I am so sorry Mr Cullen. I promise that there will be no further problems. And as our way of apolgising, your appetizers will be on the house," he stumbled over his words in a hurry.

He quickly left and almost immediately a new waitress came to the table.

"Hi my name is Nina and I will be your waitress for this evening. May I start you both with something to drink?"

"Bella?" I asked looking over at my beautiful girlfriend.

"Erm, I will have a coke," she said.

I looked over at the waitress and said.

"Make that two cokes," I said with a smile. She nodded before she walked away.

I took Bella's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you. I thought that this day would never come, the day that I could show the world that you are my girl," I said lovingly.

She stroked my hand with her thumb as she continued to gaze at me.

"I feel exactly the same way. I am only sorry that it has taken me this long to realise it," she said while giving me the sweetest smile I had ever seen.

We were so lost in our own bubble that we had not realised when that waitress had came back until she cleared her throat, trying to get our attention.

"Erm, would you like to order," she asked, looking at me.

Bella looked up at her and smiled,

"You know we did not even get the chance to look at the menus," she laughed while picking up her menu.

Nina look over at Bella grinning,

"You know if I had a hunk like your man and he was looking at me the way he is you then food would be the last thing on my mind as well," she said kindly.

"Now I am offically embaressed," I said as I looked over my menu.

"I will have the Curry Aïoli to start and then the Bincho-Grilled Scottish Salmon," I told Nina before looking over at Bella.

"I will have the Sautéed Fanny Bay Oyster to start and then the Dry-Aged New York Steak," Bella said handing over the menu.

Nina nodded before walking away to put our orders in.

"Bella before I forget, I would like to remind you that it is Valentines day next week and I was hoping that you would go to the sweethearts dance with me? Jasper is taking Alice and Rose is going with Emmett, so it would be nice if we all could go together," I asked nervously.

Bella looked down at her fingers and started to play with them nervously. After what felt like a lifetime she looked up at me.

"Edward, I can't dance so I really don't think that there would be any point in you taking me."

"Well we don't have to dance, we could just watch everyone? It is our first Valentines day together Bella and I really want to do this with you," I begged.

At that moment Nina came back with our starters and my mouth was full of Curry Aïoli when Bella finally gave me the answer I had been hoping for.

"Ok I will go with you, but if I break all your toes while dancing I won't be held responsable," she laughed. I smiled at her, my heart bursting with joy at the thought of holding her close in the middle of the dance floor.

We continued to eat as we spoke about everything and anything. I asked her what it was like growing up in a cold place like London and she told me that living in California was like living on another planet.

After finishing everything that was on our plates I called for the check. As soon as it came I paid, leaving a nice tip for Nina. I then helped Bella put her jacket on before making our way outside to the car to go to the movie theater.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Please Please review and let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so so much to my wonderful beta Heather spaulding for cleaning up my mess and making it readable.**

**As usual Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

_**Previously**_

_"Ok I will go with you, but if I break all your toes while dancing I won't be held responsable," she laughed. I smiled at her, my heart bursting with joy at the thought of holding her close in the middle of the dance floor. _

_We continued to eat as we spoke about everything and anything. I asked her what it was like growing up in a cold place like London and she told me that living in California was like living on another planet. _

_After finishing everything that was on our plates I called for the check. As soon as it came I paid, leaving a nice tip for Nina. I then helped Bella put her jacket on before making our way outside to the car to go to the movie theater._

Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I was in the car driving us to the movie theater, thinking that I was the luckiest bastard alive to have this beauty on my arm. I was so excited that she had agreed to go to the sweethearts dance with me on Valentines day. Just seeing her in my Letterman Jacket, gave me a hard on, knowing that she was mine and that she was wearing something that I had worn.

I finally pulled up outside the movie theater and turned off the engine before leaning over to give _my_ Bella a sweet but chaste kiss.

"You ready for us to continue our date," I asked sweetly.

She looked up at me with a smile before nodding.

I got out of the car and went to open her car door but she bet me to it.

I wrapped my arms around her before pulling her close and walking up to the ticket counter to buy our tickets for Face Punch.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS! THIS MUST BE A SICK JOKE," shouted the nasally voice that I hated with a passion.

We turned to see Tanya storming towards us, anger and fury flashing violently in her eyes.

She stood in front of us and for the first time since we broke up she wasn't looking at me or even Bella, but at the jacket that Bella was wearing. My Letterman Jacket.

After what seemed like forever, she finally looked at me, her face red with anger.

"Do you like embarassing me like this by parading this little whore around in what should be my jacket?" she spat in my face.

I looked at Bella and saw that she was about to let Tanya have a piece of mind and while I would love nothing more than to see that happening, Tanya would not let her get away with it. We would never get to the movie and that would mean that I would never have Bella in a dark room while holding her close, so I started to talk first.

"Tanya, you know that it is up to me who wears my you also know that I never wanted you to have it. It is now and has always have been Bella's jacket," I told her.

Tears started falling from her eyes but I knew Tanya better than that, she was always able to simply switch on the crocadile tears when it suited her.

"But Eddie, we have been together for two years. We loved each other and I should have been the one to wear that jacket," she sniffed.

I shook my head, not buying her poor me act for a second.

"No Tanya like I said, that jacket has always belonged to Bella. It was never yours. I never loved you, I barely tolerated you," I said before looking over at Bella who was looking at me, her eyes filled with love and trust.

"I have only ever loved Bella, so I need you to let this go because I am never getting back together with you. I don't wish to be mean but you need to move on," I said before taking Bella's hand to take her into the theater.

Tanya grabbed my arm while glaring at me, not a single tear in her eyes.

"If you think that we are finished then you have another thing coming! No one breaks up with me and gives to another what should be mine," she spat venoumously before looking over at Bella.

"Like I said earlier, do not get use to been Eddie's girl. I will get back everything that belongs to me, including that jacket," she said before turning to go back to Lauren and Jessica, but not before I decided to have the last word and let her know that I could ruin her if she tried anything.

"Tanya, I am going to give you one warning, one word for you to remember just in case you ever decide to try anything. Remember that I can hurt you just as easily," I said before I said the word, Videotape. I had the great pleasure of seeing her face go pale before she walked back over to her friends.

I smiled to myself as I took Bella's hand before purchasing the tickets for Face Punch at the ticket counter.

I could feel Bella watching me as I wrapped my arm around her waist, giving her a little squeeze before leading her towards the refreshment stand. I looked over at her and shrugged my shoulders, as if I did not have a care in the world.

"What do you want?" I asked, pointing at the snacks.

"Erm, a pack of nachos and a small coke," she said.

I bought her coke and nachos as well as a large popcorn and sprite for myself.

I opened the doors to Cinema 4 and told her to walk ahead of me. We sat down in the back row of seats as the lights dimmed and the movie came on the big screen.

Halfway through the movie she leaned closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she cuddled into me, feeling the electricity spark between us.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" I whispered while nibbling at her earlobe. She moaned as I left her ear, making my way down her neck while giving her open mouthed kisses. For the life of me I could not tell you what the film was about, I was too drunk on Bella to concentrate on anything else.

Before I knew it the lights came on, signalling that the movie was finished.

"What did you think of the movie?" I asked, knowing that I did not know what had happened in it.

"It was, erm, very interesting," she stammered as we walked out of the movie theater. I looked around, suddenly a bit nervous that Tanya was still lurking around. I thanked my lucky stars when I saw that she was nowhere in sight.

"Bella, it is only 10 pm so I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere else," I asked nervously.

"Surprise me," she smiled before getting into the car.

I grinned to myself as I made my way to my side of car, knowing exactly where to take her.

I got in and started the engine, taking her to a place that I loved to go to sometimes. This place and my meadow were the main places that I went to think and I never thought that I would share them with anyone, but once again the girl that holds my heart has proven me wrong.

It took me fifteen minutes to drive to Mulholland Drive. I drove into the parking lot and turned off the engine. Bella looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Where are we?" she asked.

I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the nose.

"It is a surprise," I said as I got out of the car. I walked over to her side and opened the door for her before helping her out. She got out before zipping up the jacket that I had given her. It made me so happy to see her wearing it.

I took her hand and led her up some steps.

"Close your eyes baby. I promise you that it will all be worth it," I told her once we got to the top. I laughed as she looked at me wearly.

"Trust me. You won't be sorry," I grinned.

She smiled as she slowly closed her eyes before I gently led her over to the best spot.

I pulled her in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist as I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Ok Baby! You can open your eyes now," I whispered. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the Hollywood sign all lite up. It really was an amazing view from here and I was so happy to be able to share it with my girl.

"Oh Edward, it is so beautiful," she said, unable to tear her eyes away. I moved my way down to her right ear and started nibbling on it.

"Not as beautiful as the girl in my arms," I whisped seductively. She slowly turned around and kissed me full on the lips.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for bringing me here tonight," she said after pulling away a centiemeter.

"I love you too baby and you are very welcome. I have always loved to come here at night and I wanted to share it with you," I said, brushing my lips gently against hers.

We continued kissing for the next ten minutes when I heard my cell phone beeping signaling that I had a message.

_Stop playing tonsil hockey with my sister and bring her home. Dad is waiting up for her and refuses 2 go 2 bed until she is safely home. _-J

I started laughing while reading the message but I quickly sobered up once I saw the time.

11.14pm

"Bella, that was a message from your brother. He said that your father was waiting for you to come home and we have only sixteen minutes until curfew," I said in a panic.

A flash of worry came over her face but it quick evaporated. Instead she started to look amused.

"Well then, you better get me home stud," she snickered.

I picked her up bridal style before running down the steps to my car. She continued to laugh as I tried to open the car with one hand while holding on to her with the other. Finally I had to put her down so that I could open it. As soon as she was settled, I closed the door and ran to the other side before driving back to her home like a maniac.

I pulled up outside her house, only five minutes past her curfew. I sighed in relief at the fact that we were not any later.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Edward. I had a wonderful time," she said her eyes sparkling. She leaned in towards me at the same time as I did. I gently brushed my lips against hers, giving her a sweet kiss.

"I love you, my Bella," I whispered.

"I love you too, my Edward," she said before exiting the car.

She started walking up the driveway while I rolled down my window.

"Bella, do you want to do something tomorrow?" I asked sticking my head out the window.

She turned around, giving me the most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"Sure, text or ring me tomorrow. Love you baby," she said sweetly.

"Love you more," I grinned before pulling out of the driveway and heading home.

I silently tip-toed inside my home ten minutes later, praying that the little annoying pixie was in bed and fast asleep, but of course I could never be that lucky. As soon as I stepped inside my bedroom, my light came on with the annoying pixie sitting on my bed, lying in wait to interogate me.

"So come on! Tell me everything," she giggled.

I smiled to myself, thinking of _my _Bella and the way that her face had lit up when she saw the Hollywood sign. I sat on the edge of my bed and then told Alice all about the greatest night of my life. Of course I left out the part about Tanya being at the movie theatre.

As soon as I told her that Bella had agreed to attend the sweethearts dance with me, she jumped up off the bed as if her ass was on fire.

"I better go to bed now because I will have to be at Bella's house early in the morning so that we can go shopping for her dress," she squealed walking out the door. She was gone before I could say anything.

I sighed in defeat as I threw myself down on my bed and thought about my beautiful girlfriend.

I lay back, deciding briefly to warn Bella of the meddling pixie. I dug out my cell phone and typed in a message.

_Got home ok. Alice will b at ur home in the morning 2 take u shopping 2 buy a dress for the sweethearts dance. sorry I could not stop her. love and miss u _3 -E

My cell beeped with a return message almost immediately after I sent my one.

_Don't worry. I can handle the pixie. I will get a great dress. love and miss u 2. _3 -B

I continued to smile at the thought of my beautiful Bella as I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in under the covers. I closed my eyes as I continued to day-dream until I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of holding _my _Bella while dancing at the sweethearts dance.

**BPOV**

_"Bella! Bella!"_

I knew before I even opened my eyes that it was Alice waking me up. I stretched my arms over my head while slowly opening my eyes to see my pixie friend jumping up and down at the end of the bed.

"Wakey Wakey, time to shop," she giggled.

"More shopping," I groaned, hitting my head off the head board.

"Come on and get into the shower. We have to meet Rose in half an hour and the three of us are going shopping for the sweethearts dance," she said as she giggled.

I took hold of my pillow and threw it at her head before getting out from under the covers. I hated that she was this happy in the morning. She threw my bathrobe and toliettries at me while telling me to go into the bathroom to freshen up.

I went in without hesitation and had a nice relaxing ten minute shower. I came out to find the bandanna print sun dress that my mother bought me when we came to California on my bed along with a pair of white sandles.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We are meeting Rose at Caffe Roma before we start shopping at Rodeo Drive," she said excitedly.

She was so happy that I did not have the heart to tell her that there was no way that I could ever afford a dress from Rodeo Drive, so I kept my mouth shut and got dressed.

She did not give me the chance to do anything with my hair so I simply brushed it and tied it back into a pony tail before pulling on Edward's letterman jacket and going downstairs to the kitchen. My mother was putting breakfast on the table for Charlie and Jasper when I walked in and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"See you later mum and dad," I said in a hurry hoping that they wouldn't ask me about last night but I was not that lucky.

"Freeze young lady! You were home past your curfew last night so what do you have to say for yourself," Charlie asked. I saw from the way the corner of his mouth was curled up that he was teasing me.

My mother came to my rescue before I could say anything.

"Charlie, do not tease her like that and tell her what you really want to say," Mum smiled.

"You always have to take my fun away, don't you Renee," dad glared at her.

He sighed before looking back at me.

"Alice says that you are going shopping for a Valentines Dance. Did Edwin ask you?" he asked.

I looked at Alice and Jasper who had matching amused looks on their faces.

"Yes dad he did, and his name is Edward," I said.

"I know that but I just couldn't resist," he laughed.

He quickly sobered up when he saw the glare that I was giving him. He took out his wallet from his pocket and handed me a black credit card.

"He seems like a good boy and that is the only reason why I am giving you this. Make sure that you get a pretty dress but remember, don't go too crazy. This credit card only has a certain amount of charm," he smiled.

"Thank you daddy," I said taking the credit card and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I had started to walk out the door with Alice when I heard my father talking to my mother.

"That is so typical. I am daddy only when I give her something."

I continued to smile as I got into Alice's porsche 911 and she drove us towards a parking lot by Cafe Roma. When we got there I noticed that Rose was already sitting outside, waiting for us while nursing a mocha.

I looked at me cell phone quickly as I got out of the car, noticing that I had four missed calls and two text messages from Edward. I continued to stand there while I read the text messages.

_hope u have fun shopping. can't wait 2 see u in ur dress at the dance. luv and miss u always. _-E xx

_I would like 2 meet u for lunch. emmett and jasper r meeting rose and alice. the 3 of us will c the 3 of u at cafe rodeo at 2. luv u _- E xx

I smiled as I read the messages and suddenly got very excited to go shopping, knowing that I would be seeing Edward in only four hours.

I quickly typed out a new message before putting the phone back into my bag.

_lunch sounds gt. can't wait 2 c u. luv and miss u 2. - _B xx

I went over to the table and sat down opposite Rose as Alice came out of the cafe and handed me a latte. I took out my wallet to give her the money for it but she gave me such a dirty look that I quickly shoved it back into my bag.

Rose continued to sit there staring at me as if I had choclate all over my face.

"Rose, is everything alright?" I asked while looking down at my clothes to see if there were anything out of place.

She continued to sit there speechless for the next minute before she started talking.

"Bella, are you wearing Edward's letterman jacket?" she asked.

I looked down at the jacket and smiled as I thought of when Edward gave it to me last night.

"Yeah, he gave it to me when he picked me up for our date last night," I continued to smile.

Alice started bouncing while jumping up and down in her seat.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I did not realise that you had it on but I am so excited for you. Tanya has been begging Edward for the past two years to give it to her but he kept refusing. He told her that he did not believe in those traditions and that there was no girl on this planet who would ever get it from him," she giggled.

Rose looked over at Alice with a huge grin on her face.

"I cannot wait for Tanya to see Bella wearing it. She is going to start world war three," she laughed.

I suddenly found my latte very interesting and Rose soon realised that she lost my attention.

"Isabella Swan! Is there something that you are not telling us," she asked.

"Well err, Tanya has already seen me wearing it. She was at the movie theatre last night," I said while looking down at my shoes.

I then went into the details about how she reacted, but when I told them what Edward had said about a Videotape they were suddenly stunned into silence.

I looked up at them and they were sitting there like statues.

"What is it about this videotape that has Tanya so worried? I asked them. They looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Bella that is Edward's story to tell. But I will say this, if Edward does still have a certain videotape of Tanya trust me when I say that she won't be a bother to you unless she has a death wish," Alice said.

"Well we better get a move on ladies if we are going to shop before we meet up with the guys for lunch," Rose said as she looked at her watch.

The three of us got up out of our seats and started to make our way down Rodeo Drive. I looked through the shop windows before we stopped outside Louis Vuitton. I watched with my mouth hanging wide open as Rose and Alice walked in. There was no way that I could buy anything in that shop, but I followed them in anyway.

"Bella!"

I walked over to where Alice was calling me. She handed me about four dresses and told me to go try them on. I looked around for Rose but she was nowhere in sight.

"Alice, you heard my father. He only has a certain amount on his credit card and there is no way I could afford to buy anything in here," I said as I looked regretfully at the four beautiful gowns in my arms.

Alice continued to smile at me as if she knew a huge secret.

"Bella Bella, trust me on this one. Go try them on," she grinned.

"Couldn't hurt to try them on," I shrugged before heading towards the changing room.

I tried on the first three and they were beautiful, but they just were not for me. I finally put on the last one and knew straight away that I had found my perfect dress.

It was a beautiful blue sleeveless gown with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist.

I looked down at the price tag and nearly cried when I saw that it was way out of my price range.

When I walked out to show the girls they stood there with their mouths wide open. I turned around to show how it tied in the back but also left some of my back bare.

"Bella that is the dress! That is thee dress," Alice squealed excitedly.

"Ali, there was no way that I could ever afford to buy this dress. I will just have to find something else like it, but cheaper," I said sadly.

Alice looked at Rose with a secretive smile.

"I suppose your right. Why don't you take it off and I will put it back while you get changed."

I walked back into the dressing room and regretfully took off my dream dress before handing it out to Alice.

I walked out of the changing room ten minutes later in my sundress when Alice and Rose came over to me.

"Here you go,"Alice sighed giving me a shopping bag.

I looked at the bag before looking back at Alice with a confused look on my face.

"What is this?"

"It is your dress," she said smugly.

Suddenly all I could see red.

"How dare you! Are you trying to make me look like a fool or a charity case. I am perfectly able to buy my own dress," I snapped furiously.

Alice put her hand up, silently asking me to let her speak.

"Bells, the dress is from Edward. He gave me his credit card this morning and told me not to spare any expense. That dress looks like it was made for you and you can buy your shoes and accessories with the money your dad gave you," she said.

I calmed down, even knowing that it was a present from my boyfriend and that his heart was in the right place, wouldn't stop me from yelling at him later. I noticed that Rose had also bought her dress but amazingly enough Alice still had nothing.

"What about you Ali? Shouldn't we try and find something for you to wear," I asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I already bought mine last week. I only need to find some earrings and a bag to match it," she said smugly.

"Well girls, why don't we go for a coffee before we meet the guys," Rose suggested.

Alice and I nodded as we made our way outside and across the road to Starbucks. Of course luck wasn't on my side when Tanya walked out with Lauren and Jessica.

"Well well well! If it isn't the little boyfriend stealer and her two bitches," she snarled.

Rose went up to her face and stood there looking down at her.

"You better watch you mouth Tanya because the only bitches I see around here is you and the barbie dolls," she spat in her face.

Tanya looked away from Rose and glared hatefully at me.

"I may be a bitch but I don't steal other girls boyfriends," she snarled.

"No, you only fuck them instead," Alice spat.

She looked at Alice as if she was willing her to die where she stood before walking over to me.

"Don't get used to wearing that jacket whore. Edward and I will be back together before the sweethearts dance and I will be wearing it while he leaves you in the dust," she growled, her voice laced with venom.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes and the insecure me was about to show herself when I remembered that she had backed off last night when Edward mentioned a videotape, so I quickly decided to play that card.

"Whatever Tanya. I will be sure to let Edward know that when we are watching a certain videotape starring you tonight," I stuttered.

If looks could kill I would be about ten feet under by now but her body gave her away. I knew that I had struck a nerve by bringing up the videotape and I made a mentel note to ask Edward about it later.

"Watch your back slut," she spat before storming away followed closely by the two barbie dolls.

"Way to go Bella," Alice squealed.

"Didn't know that you had it in you," Rose said in awe.

I looked down at my shoes knowing that the tears were not far off.

"Err, would you both mind if we forgot about the coffee and went to meet the guys instead after I freshen up?" I asked.

Rose and Alice looked nervously at each other before nodding. I handed Alice my bag before going into the restroom in Starbucks.

I ran into a cubicle and locked the door before I broke down in tears.

I cried uncontrolably for ten minutes before calming down and unlocking the door. When I came out Rose and Alice were both standing there waiting for me. I walked past them to splash some cold water on my face.

"Bells, don't take any notice of Tanya. She is nothing but a slutty bitch that can't get it into her head that Edward cannot stand her. But most of all, she is jealous of you and that is why she acts the way she does," Rose said soothingly.

I turned around to look at the two of them in wonder.

"Jealous? Why on earth would she be jealous of me?

Alice came over to me with her make-up bag in her hand.

"She is jealous because she was with Edward for two years and thought that she should be friends with us but we couldn't stand her. Then all of a sudden you come along and not only where you welcomed into our little gang, but Edward fell in love with you and followed you around like a little puppy. Now to top it all off he gave you his letterman jacket. The one item of Edwards that she wanted more than anything," she said as she fixed my tear stained face.

I suddenly felt so much better knowing that I had an amazing boyfriend and two of the greatest friends in the world.

When Alice decided that I looked good enough for the outside world, we walked out of Starbucks and headed towards Cafe Rodeo to meet our guys.

**What do you think?**

**Was Tanya's reaction to the Jacket what you expected. What do you believe will happen at the Sweethearts dance? What do you think of Bella and the girls standing up to Tanya? What do you believe the videotape is about?**

**Please Please Please review and let me know you thoughts and all I will consider all thoughts for the story. **

**Up next will be the sweethearts dance and hopefully if all goes well maybe even a lemon. **

**If you want to friend me on facebook then my name is fiona mckelvey keenan**

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding. **

**As always Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**

_**Previously**_

_Alice came over to me with her make-up bag in her hand. _

_"She is jealous because she was with Edward for two years and thought that she should be friends with us, but we couldn't stand her and all of a sudden you came along and not only where you welcomed into our little gang but Edward fell in love with you and followed you around like a little puppy. Now to top it all off, he gave you his letterman jacket. The one item of Edwards that she wanted more than anything," she said as she fixed my tearstain face. _

_I suddenly felt so much better knowing that I have an amazing boyfriend and two of the greatest friends in the world. _

_When Alice decided that I looked good enough for the outside world, we walked out of Starbuck and headed towards cafe rodeo to meet our guys. _

Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I leaned back against the couch as Emmett started bugging me to play another game of Halo on the Wii before we left to meet the girls. He did not get a chance to reply before the doorbell rang. I sighed in relief, knowing that it was Jasper at the door and he could appease Emmett's addiction for video games before we left.

I left Jasper in the house as I ran up to my bedroom and changed out of the t-shirt had I spilled coke on earlier.

Just as I was about to walk out of my room, I saw the video tape of Tanya out of the corner of my eye. I shuddered at how disgusting it really was, it made me want to throw up knowing that the slut on that videotape was my girlfriend for two years.

One year ago, I had thought that since Tanya and I had been together for a year, we should to take our relationship to the next level. It was true that we were only together for appearences, but everyone thought that we were doing it, so I thought, why the hell not.

I remember the day that Tyler Crowley called asking to call to my home, to talk to me privately. He handed me a videotape and told me that if I really wanted to know what my girlfriend was like, I should watch it.

After he left, I went to my room and switched it on. To say that I was sick to my stomach at what Tanya was doing was an understatment. I quickly turned it off, running from the room and spening the next two hours with my head stuck in the toliet.

I went to Tanya's house later that day and told her that I was now in possesion of the videotape and that under no circumstances were we ever going to be intimate. We swore to each other that if we ever met anybody with whom we had feelings for, we would part ways.

She begged me to get rid of the videotape and I told her that I would but when push came to shove, I knew that I couldn't because. I knew that I would find the girl of my dreams someday and she would not let me go easily, I needed the insurance.

Looking back at all that was said and done, I was right not to trust her and to keep the tape.

I walked back into the game room and found Jasper and Emmett still playing the video game.

"Hey guys, we have to meet the girls at two o' clock. We have twenty minutes to drive there so if you want us to be on time we should leave now," I said, looking at my watch.

They both jumped up off the couch and ran out the door towards Emmetts jeep.

After speeding through traffic, we finally pulled up outside a Mexican grill restraunt called Cafe Rodeo with three minutes to spare. I looked at towards the restaurant, my heart jumping into my throat and leaving me breathless when I saw my beautiful Bella sitting by the window. She was nursing a latte while talking and laughing with Rose and Alice.

I walked in the front door and headed towards my girl with a huge grin on my face, not even bothering to wait for Jasper or Emmett. I leaned down and gave her plump lips a chaste kiss.

I quickly noticed how upset she looked when I pulled away so I sat down next to her in one of the vacant seats and pulled her into my arms.

"Are you alright? What happened," I asked her before looking over at Alice and Rose.

I barely noticed Emmett and Jasper sitting down, as Alice and Rose told me about bumping into Tanya at Starbucks and the things that she had said. My face grew red with anger and I banged my fist down on top of the table making everyone jump in fright.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! THIS TIME THE BITCH WENT TO FAR. SHE IS GOING TO REGRET THIS!" I yelled at the top of my voice. People around me stared at me as if I was a nutcase, but I could not give a shit.

"Please baby calm down, for me," Bella asked, stroking my arm with the tips of her fingers. Just her touch calmed me down. I looked at her emotionally.

"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have lost it like that, but the thought of her not leaving us alone and making you miserable is more than I could bare," I explained as I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

She continued to stroke my arm, looking at me with love and lust shining in her eyes.

"I am sorry for been emotional; and I promise to try and not let her get under my skin in future. Why don't we forget about the bitch and enjoy and nice lunch with our friends," she suggested.

I nodded before picking up the menu and looking through it.

"Hello, my name is Sarah and I will be your waitress. Can I bring you some drinks to start," she asked. I looked up to see a middle aged woman looking kindly at us. She took special interest in Emmett and I could not keep the laughter in; I saw the horror on his face as she pinched his cheeks, telling him how much she loved his dimples.

After she took our drink orders she left the table and I could not help myself, I had to make fun of Emmett. Thankfully Rose felt the same way as she continued to pinch his cheeks and call him dimples.

The conversation was easy going while we enjoyed our meals. When we all had enough to eat, we got up to leave, making sure that we left Sarah a big tip.

The girls walked out in front of us, carrying dozens of bags. It was a no brainer to know that those where their dresses for the sweethearts dance. I had also decided to take Bella away for the night to a nice hotel. All I wanted was to be alone with her, even if all we did was cuddle for the night.

I needed to have a talk with Alice and ask for her help, I wanted to surprise my angel.

~*~***HSSH** ~*~*

The week leading up to the sweethearts dance was surprisingly good and there were no signs of trouble from she who must not be named. But I wouldn't celebrate just yet, It was as if she was bidding her time. She was not the kind of person to fade into the back ground, especially since Bella had also threatened her with the tape, she had asked me a few times what was on the tape, but I had yet to tell her. I could only hope that she does not think any differently of me for keeping it from her once I did tell her.

Tonight was the night of our home game and tomorrow was the Sweethearts dance. I loved the fact that it was actually on Valentine's day this year. I had Bella's present wrapped and waiting for her, Alice had gone shopping and packed an over night bag for her and told Charlie and Renee that they where having a slumber party at our place. Everything was set for magical night and I for one was very excited about it.

**BPOV**

I was in such a deep and wonderful sleep, dreaming of Edward fucking my mouth until I was shaken awake.

"Go away, leave Edward and I alone," I mumbled, rolling over and trying to go back to my hot and sexy dream. The next thing I heard was giggling. I turned over to check why my alarm hadn't gone off for school and slowly opened my eyes, Rose and Alice were standing at the end of my bed, their hands over their mouth while trying to keep the laughter in.

"Get up Bells. We are ditching school to have a girls day out before we meet the guys at the game this evening. FYI, I do not want to know what you and my brother were doing in your dream," Alice giggled. I groaned as I threw the blankets off of me and jumped out of my nice comfortable bed before heading straight for the bathroom.

After a nice six minute shower, I went back into my bedroom and found Alice laying out my clothes for the day on my bed.

Twenty minutes later we smelt french toast as we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My mother was setting places for us at the table and told us to sit down as she collected the breakfast plates. I mouthed sorry to the girls for what thay were about endure as we sat down.

After fifteen minutes of trying to hide bits of food, we got up and told my mother "thanks for breakfast, see you later", before walking out to Alice's car and driving towards the San Fernando Valley.

We spent all day exploring the northridge fashion center, Sherman Oaks Galleria and the Sherman Oaks Fashion Square. Alice was in her element and did not want to leave, but Rose and I dragged her to the car so that we could get ready to meet our guys for the game tonight.

She continued to pout while Rose drove us toward's her house. In the end, I promised her that we could go shopping for a new wardrobe for me. That cheered her up and for the rest of the drive the car was filled with laughter.

As soon as we were at Rose's home, Alice dragged me towards the bedroom while Rose went to get us some snacks .

To say that I was surprised to see clothes on the bed waiting for me was an understatement. I was about to ask her what was going on when she answered for me.

"Rose and I had a sleepover last night and we went through the clothes from both of our closets looking for something for you to wear tonight. This is what we came up with," she giggled.

"Alice, it is just a football game. I was only going to wear my ripped jeans and a t-shirt," I said.

Rose came in with her hands full of snacks and from the look on her face, she heard every word.

"Bella, this is not just another football game. It is the first one that you will be going to since you moved here. It is also the first game that you will be going to as Edward Cullen's girlfriend," she clarified.

I nodded so that they knew I understood. Alice started jumping and down as she went through the clothes that were lying on the bed. The only thing I knew I was wearing for certain was Edward's letterman jacket.

After an hour of Rose and Alice fixing my hair and applying make-up, they finally dressed me in a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a red and blue tank top (the colours of the bulldogs) I vetoed them when they tried to put me in a pair of boots with a 4 inch heal. Instead I put on my trainers and added Edward's letterman jacket over my outfit. At least Alice and Rose were dressed the same as me, Rose wearing Emmett's letterman jacket and Alice was wearing Jasper's. I was excited, knowing that this was also Jasper's first game as a defender.

The three of us got into Alice's car and drove towards the game. We pulled up, got out in the parking lot and saw Tanya, Lauren and Jessica across the lot, wearing their too tight cheerleading uniforms. Tanya looked my way and smirked at me before walking towards the field.

Alice, Rose and I walked towards the bleachers and sat in the second row. It had the perfect view, you could see all that was happening on the field.

The seats filled up quickly and I could see Esme and Carlisle sitting at the other end. I waved at them and I was happy when they smiled my way as they waved back. My attention went back to the field as I saw the cheerleaders doing their opening routine. When they finished they ran off the field, it was time for the players to come out. I looked at Edward and swooned at the sight of him in his uniform. He looked beyond sexy and all I wanted to do was lick him from head to toe. I continued to stare at Edward throughout the game, the cheerleaders yelling out their routines for all to hear.

_Bulldogs is our name and football is our game ._

_Blue is our color and red is the other ._

_Hey! You think your *good ._

_Hey! we know we're *good._

I would have enjoyed the cheers more if it wasn't for Tanya's nasily voice overriding the rest of the squad.

Finally the final whistle blew and the Bulldogs had won the game. The crowd went wild as Alice and Rose told me to follow them towards the locker room. I sighed in frustration when I saw Tanya standing there waiting outside the locker room with Lauren and Jessica.

"Excuse me, nobody wants you here! Only cheerleaders allowed, no freaks," Tanya snickered at me. I was about to go over to her and smack the smug look off her face, but I was stopped by Rose.

"Bella don't. Can't you see that she only wants you to start a fight with her so that when Edward comes out, he will see it," she whispered. I took a few deep breaths to calm down before nodding at her.

"Did you see the way Edward was looking at me, during the game. There is no mistaking the love and lust in his eyes for me as he scored that touchdown. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he came back to me," Tanya said to Lauren and Jessica, loud enough for me to hear her. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, and wondering if there was any truth to what she was saying.

I soon got my answer when the locker room door opened and out walked Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Tanya started to walk towards them, her arms outstretched, but Edward brushed past her as if she was a rubbish bin to wrap me in his arms.

"Did you see me baby? I scored that touchdown for you. I love you so much," he said excitedly, pressing his lips softly to mine.

I moaned as his tongue brushed against mine and they wiggled together. We heard a cough from behind us, so we reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"So who is up for some pizza? Unless you all want to attend the party at Tanya's house," Emmett asked, looking between Edward and I. I looked around and noticed that Tanya and the two baywatch bimbos were nowhere in sight. I looked at Edward, leaving it up to him to make the choice for us. Thank goodness he choose right.

"I vote pizza. The last thing I want to do right now is celebrate our win at Tanya's house," he said, taking my hand and leading me towards his car.

He was about to open the passenger door for me when we heard a voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Hey Eddie, are you going to the party at my house? Do you remember all the fun and games we used to get up to in private," she asked, looking at me smugly.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair while tugging it hard.

"No Tanya, I don't remember. And no, we won't be going tonight. I am going to take _my girl _some place private so that we can have our own little celebration," he spat at her before closing the passenger door and letting himself in the driver's side.

Emmett and Alice's cars had already left the parking lot, so Edward started the engine and drove towards the Pizza Hut.

I looked over at Edward and saw him taking deep breaths.

"Not that I would complain, but I thought that we were spending tonight with our friends and not alone," I smiled.

He looked over at me and gave me his crooked grin.

"Yes we are, but I have a surprise for you tomorrow night after the dance," he smirked as he continued to driving towards the Pizza Hut.

~*~***HSSH** ~*~*

_Wild women do_

_And they don't regret it_

_Wild women show_

_What they're goin' through_

_Wild women do_

_What you think they'll never_

_What you only dream about_

_Wild women do._

I yawned while reaching for my cell phone. I didn't even have to answer it to know that it was Alice on the other end. Only she would think to put the theme song from Pretty Woman on my phone for her ring tone.

"Yeah Alice," I yawned.

"Wakey, Wakey, it is time to get up. Today is the day of the Sweethearts dance and it is also Valentines day. You, Rose and I are going shopping and then to the spa for the full treatment, so you better get up and be ready for me in thirty minutes," the hiper little pixie squealed.

I slowly sat up and looked at my alarm clock while rubbing my eyes.

"Alice it is a Saturday morning and only 8:15 am," I protested.

"Yeah and time is awaisting so be ready to go in twenty-nine minutes," she demanded before hanging up.

I sighed as I sat straight up in my bed and typed out a message.

_If u r awake stall the pixie so that I can have a decent shower _-B

I got up out of the bed to grab my toiletries when I heard my phone beeping. I picked up the phone and giggled as I read the message.

_I am wide awake. my pixie sister made sure of it. I will try to stall. Shower? think of me _-E

_Always_ -B

I smiled as I put the phone down and went into the bathroom, grabbing my bathrobe as I went.

After a nice, relaxing fifteen minute shower, I turned the hot water off and grabbed my bathrobe, pulling it around me as I went back into my bedroom. My cell phone was beeping with a new message. I was almost afraid to look at it, but read it anyway.

_Could not stall the pixie. she will b there in 5. luv u lots. can't wait 2 b with u 2nite _-E

"Shit," I whimpered.

The message was sent eight minutes ago, so I quickly looked through my closet to find something suitable to wear. It was almost as if the universe was against me, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and in walked the annoying pixie.

"You should tell your boyfriend that if he wants to delay me in future, he should pick a better place to hide my car keys then under his pillow," she said annoyingly.

My face blushed a rosie red as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Ali. I only needed a little extra time to get ready," I pouted.

"Ok I will forgive you, on the condition that I can pick out your outfit for today," she giggled. I groaned as she went over to my closet and started digging through my clothes. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white sleaveless silk blouse.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We have to pick up Rose," she demanded.

I stopped what I was doing and stood there, glaring at her.

"Why didn't you pick up Rose before coming over to me," I snapped.

Alice continued to stand there, pointing at my clothes so that I would continue get dressed as she answered.

"I was going to collect Rose first, but after that little stunt with my car keys. I decided to get my own back and collect you first," she smirked.

I huffed in frustration, picking up the clothes that she had laid out for me. Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed and ready to go.

"Your dress for tonight is at my house, but is there anything else you need to get before we leave," Alice asked. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

We were down the stairs and halfway out the door before I heard my mother calling out to us.

"Girls! You can't leave without something to start your day off right," she said from the kitchen. I looked at Alice before answering my mother.

"Sorry mum, we are already late to collect Rose. We will stop somewhere to get something to eat, I promise," I replied.

"Ok then. I have asked Esme to take lots of pictures of you girls and your dates. I will see you tomorrow," she said, coming out of the kitchen. I looked at Alice, feeling confused, but all she did was grab my arm and drag me out to the car while saying goodbye to my mother.

"Alice? Why does my mother think I will be coming home tomorrow and not tonight," I asked, still feeling confused. Alice looked at me with the biggest smirk I have ever seen.

"Edward is taking you away tonight, so I told your parents that you were having a sleepover at my place. Now don't ask me where Edward is taking you, I don't know. All he asked me to do was pack a bag for you," she said smugly before getting into the car.

We drove straight to Rose's house to find her waiting outside for us. She jumped into the back seat with a big grin on her face.

"Let's go bitches," she said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at her perkiness while Alice drove us towards Canon Drive. Alice told me that this place had great local boutiques. I was just greatful that we wouldn't be going into any big stores.

We spent the morning browsing through at least twenty boutiques. I bought myself a really cute ankle charm bracelet and some earrings for tonights dance. Rose and Alice, of course, bought out the entire stock at each boutique.

After a nice lunch in Il Pastaio we left to make our appointments for the Byron Beauty Room. We were going to spend the rest of the afternoon there getting prepped for the dance tonight.

**EPOV**

I came downstairs and followed the smell of my mothers famous blueberry pancakes into the kitchen. I wasn't even slightly surprised to find Emmett already sitting at the kitchen island, scoffing down about ten of them.

"Morning all," I yawned.

"Good morning sunshine," mum said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "If you want some pancakes then you better dig in now before Emmett eats them all," she laughed, walking back to the cooker.

I grabbed a plate and piled it high with pancakes and syrup.

"Whats on the agenda today bro," I asked Emmett.

"Well the girls are out all day getting prepared for the dance, so us guys are having a kick ass day in the game room," he mumbled, shoving more pancakes in his mouth.

I nodded, thinking about Bella. She had been so cute when she had asked me to stall the pixie. I admit that when I stole her car keys and hid them under my pillow it was not the brightest idea I had ever had, but what else could I have done. I was still half asleep when she asked and I could not think of anything better.

After breakfast we headed towards the gameroom. Emmett of course confiscated my cell phone so that I wouldn't be tempted to ring or text Bella. I was finally given a reprieve from Call of Duty and Guitar Hero when Jasper turned up at two pm. I continued to look at the wall clock, counting down the hours and minutes until I had Bella in my arms again.

At four thirty, I heard the front door open and the sound of three giggling girls walking down the front hall. I hightailed it out of the game room and came face to face with the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

Bella stood in front of me, her hair done up in curls, piled high on top of her head. Her skin looked so soft, I wanted nothing more then to reach out and touch it. She was simply glowing and I could not wait to have her in my arms tonight, all night.

"Bella you...erm...I...wow..." I mumbled like an idiot.

She leaned into me and gave my lips a sweet kiss, "Yeah, I love you too," she whispered.

_"Bells, you have plenty of time for all that later. Come on," _Alice called from outside her room.

"Later," Bella winked, following Alice into her room. I could feel my huge erection straining against my jeans as I went back into the gameroom.

I was so fucked!

~*~***HSSH** ~*~*

I could do nothing but pace up and down in my living room, waiting for the girls to make their appearence.

I felt so stupid wearing that black suit. I felt like I was going to a wedding. I tapped the inside pocket of my suit jacket, making sure that I still had Bella's Valentine's Present which I was going to give her it to her later tonight when we got to the hotel.

I looked over at my two best friend and noticed that they looked just as frustrated as I did.

Finally Rose and Alice came down the stairs, beautiful as ever. All of a sudden I felt the electricty race through me, I had missed that feeling all day. I looked up the stairs and suddenly I felt like I was sucker punched right in the gut.

_My _Bella started walking down the stairs and towards me, looking like a goddess. She simply glowed with natural beauty, her blue full length sleeveless gown fitting her perfectly while showing off her curves, all in just the right places. The back of the gown was open with a single tie holding it in place, something I could not wait to untie later. She was absolutely stunning.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"So are you," she smiled up at me. I leaned in to kiss her, but was quickly stopped by the annoying little pixie.

"Do not even think about smudging her lipstick," she demanded.

"Annoying little pixie," I muttered under my breath. Alice giggled at me as she went back to Jaspers side.

"Picture time," mum chuckled as she held up a camera.

After twenty minutes and thousands of pictures, we were finally in my Volvo and on our way to the dance. I could not help but steal glances at my beautiful girlfriend every few seconds. She, of course, pretended that she did not see my glances as she looked out the window, but her blush told me otherwise.

"So, Alice told me that you were taking me away tonight. Are you going to tell me where we are going?" she smirked.

"I could kill that pixie for telling you, but the answer to your question is no. It is a surprise," I laughed, seeing that she was ready to burst. Thankfully I pulled up outside the building that the dance was held before she could ask any more questions. I got out and opened the passenger door, helping her out before we walked into the hall.

I could feel all the eyes on us as we walked up to our friends.

"Hey, how was your ride over," the pixie giggled.

"Yeah about that. Thanks so much for telling Bella that I was going to take her away tonight. She won't shut up about it," I glared at my sister.

"Oh and about that! Where are we going?" Bella asked, looking up at me as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sorry, still not telling. You will just have to wait and be surprised," I smiled down at her.

Suddenly there was a hush from the crowd. I looked up and watched as Tanya walked in with Tyler Crowley on her arm, wearing the shortest and tightest dress I had ever had the misfortune to see. I shook my head in disgust, looking over at my perfect angel.

"Would you like to dance," I purred in her ear. She looked up at me with big, frightened eyes.

"Edward, you know that I cannot dance," she said nervously. I took her hand, escorting her onto the dance floor.

"Baby it is all in the leading, I promise that I will not let anyone hurt you. Not even yourself," I said as I took her into my arms.

"Ok, but don't say that I didn't warn you," she whispered, wrapping her hands around my neck. I could feel Tanya staring holes in the back of my head, but I did not give a shit. Tonight was about _my _Bella and I held her tight as we moved to the music

I bent down and sang sweetly in her ear.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

I looked into her eyes and saw her big brown eyes shining with tears. I gently wiped her tears away with my thumb kissing her damp cheeks.

"I love you _my _Bella," I whispered.

"I love you too _my_ Edward," she said, crushing her lips to mine.

Our little bubble was interrupted when our principal Mr Wilson's voice came over the microphone.

"Good evening everybody. I hope that you are enjoying our little sweethearts dance for Valentine's Night. The time has come for us to crown the sweethearts dance prince and princess for this year."

He took out the envelope that contained the winners names as I looked down at my girl, knowing that whoever won would not be able to hold a candle to her.

"At this years prince and princess are..."

He opened the envelope and spoke into the microphone.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."

"WHAT," I heard Tanya squeal, but I didn't take any notice of her. Instead, I took Bella's hand and led her towards the stage. Bella took the prince's crown with shaking hands from our math teacher, Miss Wallace. She looked at me with her wide, glassy eyes and placed the crown on my head, kissing my cheek. I smiled down at her, hoping that she could see the love that I had for her as I took the princess crown and placed it on her head.

A freshman came up and handed Bella a dozen red roses before kissing her on the cheek and running off.

"Now our prince and princess will have their first dance as the royal couple," Mr Wilson said into the microphone as the lyrics for 'My Heart will go on' came over the speakers.

I led Bella onto the dance floor and pulled her into my arms. I laughed as we realised that the dozen red roses were still sandwiched between us. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she handed the roses to Alice so that she could put her arms around my neck.

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you, I feel you _

_That is how I know you go on. _

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on _

_Near... _

_Far... _

_Wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

I could feel how tense Bella was, knowing that we were the only ones on the dance floor. She didn't like it when all the attention was focused on her. I slowly stroked the bare of her back as I sang in her ear.

Finally the song finished and I was able to take her over to our friends before getting us some punch. I was about to make my way back to her when a fight broke out between her and Tanya. I immediately went to be by Bella's side.

"You came here and stole from me. First you stole my boyfriend, now my crown, hand it over and nobody will get hurt," she spat in Bella's face.

"Tanya, Bella never stole me from you," I spat, my voice laced with venom. She was about to embrace me, looking at Bella smugly, most likely thinking that I still wanted to be with her, so I put my hand around Bella's waist and held her tight before speaking again.

"I was never yours to begin with. In the two years that I was with you, I could count on one hand the number of times I willingly kissed you. You never had my love or my heart; do you know why that is? Both of those things have always belonged to Bella, why don't you do us all a favour and get the hell away from my girl, my friends and I."

She screamed like a banshee before throwing her entire cup of punch in Bella's face. Rose threw a punch at Tanya's face while Bella stood there looking shocked as the punch dripped from her face onto her beautiful dress.

"What is going on here? Miss Denali, would you care to explain," the principal demanded.

"That bitch just broke my nose," she whimpered, holding her nose. Mr Wilson looked over at Rose.

"I am sorry sir, but she threw punch in Bella's face because she won the princess crown," Rose smirked. Mr Wilson looked from one girl to the other.

"Well I cannot condone this kind of behaviour, I expect to see both of you in my office at nine am monday morning. For now I think it would be best for you both to leave the dance," he said. Rose nodded as she looked towards Emmett. He put his arms around her as he led her to the door. Tanya, on the other hand, didn't leave so quietly.

"Why do I have to leave? That whore broke my nose," she yelled, her nasily voice actually sounding worse.

"Miss Denali, I will not ask you again. If you do not do as I requested you will to be suspended.

Tanya looked and found Tyler in the crowd.

"Come on Tyler, let's get out of here," she shouted at him, but he shook his head.

"No thanks Tanya, I am staying here, but I am sure that the limo will take you home. I will get a ride with friends," he smirked.

Tanya looked from Tyler, to Bella and I, before walking out of the hall in a huff.

Alice took Bella by the hand and led her to the ladies room while Jasper started talking to me.

"Listen bro, I know that you are taking my sister away from the night. Just to let you know, if you hurt her I will chop off your balls and give them to Tanya to play with," he said seriously.

"I promise Jazz, I will never purposefully hurt her. I love her too much, she is my life," I answered.

The next thing I knew, Bella was back by my side.

"Edward, take Bella out of here. She is very upset about what happened and you know that she doesn't like to be the center of attention. Also, her overnight bag is in the trunk of your car," Alice whispered in my ear. I nodded before saying goodbye to her and Jasper, leading Bella out of the hall.

I walked towards my car with Bella clinging to my side and opened the passenger door for her. Just as I was about to get in the drivers side, I heard Tanya's annoying voice.

"Eddie, nobody embarrasses me like that. You better remind your whore to watch her back. Don't even think about threatening me either, because I think that you are all talk and that your bark is worse than your bite. YOUR MINE EDDIE!" she screamed.

"I got in the car and started the engine. I didn't give a shit about Tanya or her threats. The only thing I cared about right now was the girl that was sitting next to me. No one was going to ruin tonight for us and it was going to be the greatest night of our lives. It was the beginning of forever," I thought as I drove out of the parking lot and towards our hotel.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**I am sorry that I could not fit Bella and Edward's time in the hotel in this chapter but I promise that it will be worth the wait. **

**Please, Please review and let me know what think of this chapter and how you think the story is going. All reviews makes me a better writer and I welcome all ideas for the story. **

**You can find a of Rose's, Bella and Alice's dresses are on my profile**

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**As usual Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**ALERT - LEMON AHEAD**

_**Previously**_

_I walked towards my car with Bella clinging to my side and opened the passenger door for her. Just as I was about to get in the drivers side, I heard Tanya's annoying voice. _

_"Eddie, nobody embarrasses me like that. You better remind your whore to watch her back. Don't even think about threatening me either, because I think that you are all talk and that your bark is worse than your bite. YOUR MINE EDDIE!" she screamed. _

_"I got in the car and started the engine. I didn't give a shit about Tanya or her threats. The only thing I cared about right now was the girl that was sitting next to me. No one was going to ruin tonight for us and it was going to be the greatest night of our lives. It was the beginning of forever," I thought as I drove out of the parking lot and towards our hotel. _

**Chapter 11 **

**EPOV**

As I drove towards the hotel, I could not ignore the fact that my angel was sniffling as she sat beside me. I looked over at her and saw tears falling down her face, dripping off her chin. I pulled into the parking lot of a Mcdonalds, turning off the engine. I turned towards Bella, took her face into my hands and kissed her tears away.

"Please don't cry my love. I cannot stand to see you so upset," I begged.

I'm sor-sorry Ed-Edwa-Edward. I can-cannot lo-lose you and Tany-a will st-stop at no-noth-nothing to break us up," she hicupped.

I ran my fingers through my hair and started tugging it hard as I thought about what I should do to Tanya for tormenting us. I knew that it would hurt my father's partnership with Tanya's father if I made that videotape public. But if I was going to leak it, I would have to warn my parents about it first. Maybe I could give her a little tester as a warning, possibly leaking a clip from the videotape on You-Tube under an assumed name . If I was going to do that, the first thing I needed to do was tell Bella the whole story and show her the tape.

"Calm down baby! She is not going to hurt us. As a matter of fact, I have thought of a plan to handle the situation. However that can wait until tomorrow as tonight is supposed to be about us. All I want to do this evening is treat you like the princess you are. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she sniffed, blowing her nose into a kleenex.

"I love you baby," I cooed.

"I love you too love," she whispered before crashing her lips against mine.

We made out for the next ten minutes before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry baby but if we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to and all of my plans will go down the drain."

She nodded, trying to fix herself as I turned on the engine on and drove towards our destination.

**BPOV**

I continued to cry as I recalled every word that Tanya had said this evening. When Edward pulled over and told me to put what happened earlier to the back of my mind and that we would talk about it tomorrow, I realised that I had been very selfish. Tonight was about the two of us. We were finally spending the night together and there I was acting like a baby.

We made out in the parking lot of a Mcdonalds for a good ten minutes before he started the engine and drove us to where ever we were going.

Once we were back on the road, he drove for another ten minutes before pulling up outside an exquisite looking hotel. Before I knew it, Edward had my car door open and was offering his hand.

"Shall we my lady," he asked. I happily took it and got out of the car. As I looked at the name of the hotel, my heart jumped to my throat and I found myself breathless.

" .god! Are we really staying here? The Beverly Hills Plaza Hotel & Spa?" I squealed in excitement.

I had heard stories about this hotel. It was very exclusive and very hard to get reservations unless you had major connections.

"Yes my love, this is where we are saying," Edward purred, pulling a bag out of the trunk before escorting me into the lobby.

The front desk was off to the right, so we moved directly towards the reception and he took my hand as we approached.The barbie staffing the desk simply sat there filling her nails with a bored expression on her face.

"Excuse me," Edward spoke.

The bubble gum barbie looked up at him, her face face turning from bored to flirtatious in a matter of seconds. My stomach was tied in knots at the way she was looking at him. She looked so much like Tanya in that moment that she could have easily passed as her long lost sister.

_"Hulllllllloo _may I help you?" she purred, batting her eyelashes as she leaned in close to him and pressed her obviously fake breasts against his chest. He looked down at her with disgust before taking a step back.

"Yes, I have a reservation for a one bedroom king suite for tonight. The name is Cullen," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. The barbie shot a glare at me before typing away at her computer.

"Yes, I have the reservation right here. You will be in room 102 on the second floor," she smiled, handing him the keys.

He went to take the keys from her hand but I couldn't help and notice that she rubbed her thumb across his palm before releasing the keys.

"Would you like for me to send up a cot for your baby sister?" she smiled at me. I could see that Edward wanted to to yell at her, but being the gentleman that he was, he answered her nicely.

"No thanks, my _girlfriend_ and I will be more than comfortable in the king size bed," he said, grabbing our bag before he walked us over to the bank of elevators.

One of the elevators arrived quickly and we were alone for our climb to the second floor. As we inched closer to our destination, my anxiety continued to grow. I thought that I was nervous before, but that was nothing compared to how I was feeling in that particular moment. I started nibbling at my lip as I looked over at Edward, knowing that I was not alone when I saw him playing with the room key in hands.

We got to the second floor and our room. I stood there as Edward fumbled with the key. On his third attempt he successfully unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold.

**EPOV**

I felt like a bridegroom on his wedding night, nervous, scared, happy, and drunk on love as I opened the door to our suite and escorted my lady through the door. I looked at Bella and noticed that she was just as nervous as I was. So I took her hand and walked her backwards to the centre of the room.

I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. When she moaned into my mouth, my cock got so hard that it begged for release.I lost all control and pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately as I held both of her hands over her head while I tried to untie the back of her dress.

When I heard her moan my name, I snapped back to my senses. The last thing I wanted to do was fuck her against the wall like a common whore. I wanted to cherish her beautiful body, to make love to her like the goddess she was.

"I'm sorry baby. There was no excuse for me to attack you like that," I said, remorsefully. I continued to look down at the tops of my shoes until I felt her soft little hands caressing my face.

"I'm not sorry baby. As a matter of fact, I enjoyed it," she said.

I slowly looked up at my beautiful girl and saw the sincerity of her words expressed on her beautiful face.

"I just want to do everything right. I wanted everything to be perfect," I said. She turned and took the bag that Alice had packed for her.

"You know what, I am going to have a shower. When I come out, we can start again,"she whispered seductively, planting a kiss on my lips and walking towards the bathroom.

Once I heard her shower going, I grabbed my bag and took out the candles that Alice had picked out as she thought they would be relaxing. I placed the candles everywhere and had just lit the last one when I heard the shower had been turned off. I looked around as I took out my ipod and connected it to the speakers, I loved how the room now glowed.

I pressed play as I saw the bathroom door open and the music of Clair De Lune filled the room as Bella entered the room.

She walked towards me looking like an angel in what looks like silky, lacey lingerie. I continued to stare at her as my cock got hard, so hard that I could probably use it as a baseball bat. I could only imagine that this piece of material was curtousy of Alice.

"Would you like to dance," I asked, offering her my hand which she willingly took. I took her into my arms and held her close.

"Edward, I cannot believe that you did this. The room looks so beautiful. This is the best Valentines day ever," she said, looking around the room.

"It is not over yet my love," I said, taking the little jewelery box out of my pocket.

"Close your eyes for me baby," I asked. She looked nervous so I gave her a small soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Trust me!"

She nodded slowly closing her eyes. I opened the box and took out the eighteen carat, white gold heart pendant that I had bought with Alice the week before. She believed that the round diamonds were perfect for Bella and I had to agree.

I put it around her neck and led her towards the mirror.

"Ok you can open your eyes now, " I said nervously.

She opened her eyes and gasped as she looked in the mirror. Her hand went up to her neck and reverently touched the pendant. She turned to look at me, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Edward, I love it, it is so beautiful! But I can't accept this, you have already given me so much," she sobbed.

My hand went towards her neck and I touched the pendant as I looked into Bella's eyes.

"Bella, you already have my love. But tonight I wanted to give you my heart. Please accept it," I pleaded.

Tears fell down her face as she crashed her lips against mine, kissing me hungrily. I did not hesitate to kiss her back.

She ran her tongue across my lower lip, deepening the kiss. I moaned into her mouth as my hands made their way to her nice firm ass. I picked her up, wrapping my hands around her thighs as she wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding her heat into my cock.

I walked her towards the bed, leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck as I laid her down on the bed.

"You are wearing too many clothes," she said, looking up at me with what could only be described as a gaze filled with both love and lust. She slowly unbottoned my shirt, taking it off before starting on my pants. I stood up and slid them off, leaving me in only my boxers before lying down again.

She sat up and slipped her lingerie off over her head before she lay back down.

I looked at her in with all the love and adoration that I felt. She was perfect and she was all mine.

"Baby, you are so beautiful," I groaned as I rolled on top of her, grinding my hard cock into her.

"Baby, I love you." I murmured into her ripe flesh, using my right hand to caress a beautiful breast as the other hand stroked her cheek while I stared into her eyes.

"Edward..." She moaned, running her fingers carelessly through my hair.

My hand found it's way south and I cupped her core, squeezing gently.

"Bella, I want you." I said as I kissed my way down to her clit. "I want you so much my love."

"Mmm, I'm yours." she whimpered.

I sighed again as I got to her clit.

"Baby, you're so fucking perfect."

She moaned again, her fingers still tracing random patterns on my scalp as I kissed her clit. I hitched one leg over my shoulder then spread her lips with one hand. I laid my tongue flat against her opening, then licked straight up to her clit, moaning as I went.

"God, you taste so fucking good."

She moaned again before thrusting her hips up into my face. I laughed to myself, then went in for it. I let my tongue dance along her clit as I thrust two fingers into her, pumping quickly.

"Oh, God... Edward... fuck."

She started writhing beneath me, and I moaned.

She was getting wetter and wetter by the second, so I pushed in a third finger, curling them slightly as I began sucking on her clit. I felt her walls start to quake and tremble around my fingers; I knew she was close so I bit down on her. Fuck did she come. She gasped and arched off the bed, her hands holding my head in place as I continued to pump my fingers and alternated sucking and nibbling on her clit.

"Fuck Edward... fucking shit!" She screamed, as she came in my mouth.

I pulled out my fingers, and kissed my way back up her body, paying attention to each nipple before I finally found myself back at her mouth.

"Are you sure that you want this my love? We don't have to do anything if you are not ready," I asked, praying that her answer wouldn't be no. She looked up at me, her eyes begging.

"I want this Edward, I want you," she moaned.

I knew that I had to tell her how I felt, before I went any further.

"Bella, I love you. You are my life and I would never be whole again if I ever lost you. You are my other half."

She sat up and pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you too, Edward. Always."

"Baby... Baby, you have to tell me if you need me to stop."

I kept kissing her as I spoke. But really, there was no fucking way I could stop. I just didn't have the self control.

"Okay?"

She nodded as I sat up and grabbed a condom from my trouser's pocket quickly rolling it onto my length and climbing back on top of her. I grabbed my cock to position it at her entrance, running the tip up and down her clit.

"Ready," I asked. I knew that I was nervous as hell, I didn't want to cum the second that I got inside her.

"Please Edward, I need you inside me now," she begged.

"Hold onto my arms baby and squeeze them, this is going to hurt a little." She grabbed at my arms as I entered her, slowly ... deliberately ... filling her ... consuming her before breaking through her hymen in one quick thrust.

I smashed my lips to hers to swallow her yelp, but holy hell was she tight. But it was a good tight. It was like... tight to perfection. The way she felt, wrapped snugly around me, was by far the best thing in the world. Better than her amazing hands or her perfect mouth.

"Are you alright," I asked, kissing her tears away. She nodded yes.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute," she said, as she adjusted herself. I don't know how I managed to stay still, her wriggling felt amazing.

"I'm alright now, you can move," she whimpered.

I started moving inside her and the feeling was so incredible. "Fuck Bella. I'm not going to last long. Please tell me that you are close."

"Edward, I'm gonna cum..., I'm cuming baby," she moaned.

"Cum for me Isabella, I want to hear you scream my name," I groaned, thumping faster and harder.

"Oh shit, I'm cu-cuming. EEEEEEEEEEEDWARDDD!"

"Oh fuck, Fuck, FUCK. BBBBEEELLLLLLLLLAAAAA," I screamed, cuming hard into the condom.

I put my forehead to her's as we tried to get our breathing under control.

Once my breathing was under control I went and got a wet towel from the bathroom. I walked back to the bed and saw my girl lying there, her face glowing.

I laid down next to her and kissed her softly below her ear.

"Raise your hips for me baby," I whispered in her ear.

She lifted her hips and I lovingly cleaned her up. I could see that she was trying to cover a yawn, but she was unsuccessful in the end.

"Sleep baby, we have all the time in the world," I cooed.

She yawned again, nodding and closed her eyes.

"I love you Edward,"she whispered sleepily.

I pressed my lips to her temple before cuddling her close.

"I love you to my love. So much," I said before falling into a deep and blissful sleep.

**BPOV**

I yawned and stretched, feeling deliciously sore all over. I would not change a thing about how I was feeling. I looked over at the sexiness of my boyfriend and watched him as he continued to sleep. His hair all tousled and the crooked smile that I loved, spread across his face.

I cuddled closer to him and buried my head in the crook of his neck, kissing his skins as, my hands explored his body, shifting until they rested on his hard cock. I pulled away the covers and look down and noticed for the first time just how beautiful it looked.

I briefly tried to remember everything that Alice and Rose had told me about blow-jobs, wondering if I could go through with it.

I kissed my way down his body, stopping at the beauty that was his cock. I palmed his balls as I kissed the head, feeling Edward shudder. I looked up and saw him looking down at me, fire in his amazing green eyes.

I smiled wickedly as I took him into my mouth, Edward's hands latching on to the back of my head and holding me in place. I bobbed my head up and down, wrapping in my hand whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth. I sucked hard and swirled my tongue around the head, poking his slit with the tip of my tongue and licking up the pre-cum that was spouting out already. Then I made my way back down, sucking in as much air as I could.

"Shit, Bella, your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock," he panted, reaching a hand around to pinch my nipple. I moaned, sending the vibrations down around him as I increased my pace, licking and sucking harder. He bucked his hips, sending his length further down my throat. That spurred me on even more, causing me to glide my tongue back up the underside of his shaft as my teeth lightly raked over the top.

"Bella, I am going to cum if you keep doing that! I want to cum inside you," Edward warned, pulling me up and laying me on my back, rolling on a condom and thrusting himself inside me.

I moaned at the full feeling as he pulled nearly all the way out before pushing quickly back in.

"What are you doing to me Edward? I'm going to come."

"Come for me, _my_ Bella. Scream my name," he panted.

"Edward, fuck, ohmyfuckinggod. Yes, yes, EDWARD."

"Bella, my God, that feels so fucking good. I'm about to come."

"Oh, yes, yes, YYYYYEEESSSSSSSS!"

He pressed his forehead to mine, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Good morning baby," I said smugly. He looked down at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Now that is what I call a wake up call, but I was selfish. I simply didn't think about the fact that you would still be sore from last night," he said, regretfully.

"I may be sore but it is a delicious kind of sore and I am very satisfied with what just happened," I grinned.

He smiled at me and snickered. He then kissed my forehead before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

I heard him turn on the water in the bathtub before he walked back into the room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. It was quite a view, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he swept me into his arms.

"Taking care of my girlfriend."

We walked into the bathroom, and he lowered me into the bathtub. It was filled with warm water and bubbles. He whipped his towel off and joined me in the tub, pulling me back to rest against his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"The warm water should help with any tenderness. It will be better next time, I promise."

"This time was pretty amazing, so don't make promises that you can't keep babe," I told him. I leaned back and kissed his lips as he washed down my body.

"That is most definitely a promise, one that I intend to deliver on," he purred.

~*~***HS** ~*~*

We had been driving for the past ten minutes and not a single word had been spoken between us since we left the hotel. I looked over at Edward a number of times as he continued to watch the road ahead with a stupid grin on his face. Suddenly my cell beeped for what must be the thousandth time and I sighed in defeat before opening it.

_**Are u ever going to ring me bk? I am dying here. **_**-A**

I left out a roaring laugh as I read the text, Edward looked over in fright, not knowing what had happened. However with one look at my face, he guessed.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Alice," I laughed as I nodded my head

He took one look at me and slammed on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road and turning off the engine before smashing his lips against mine.

"Now that I know how it feels to be inside you, I don't think I will be ever able to stop," he mumbled, leaving my lips and making his way down to my neck.

"You have turned me into an insatible beast," he said, as the tips of his incredibly long fingers started to make their way underneath the hem of my shorts, shoving them inside my panties to stoke my bare pussy. He moaned against my neck when he felt how wet I already was for him.

"I want to make you feel good angel," he purred, knowing how much I liked it. "Please let me make you feel good."

"Yes, YES, please Edward," I begged as he pumped two fingers into my warm, wet pussy.

I could feel myself getting close when he added a third finger and suddenly I was lost.

"OOOOOhhhhh FUCKING SHIT, EDWARD," I screamed out as I came.

He took his fingers out of my heat and brought them to his lips, tasting me with a smug look on his face.

"Yum, delicious," he grinned as he licked his fingers.

"You do know that we could have been caught by the police. You could of waited until we were somewhere more private," I said shaking my head.

"Where is the fun in that," he laughed, starting the engine and driving towards his house.

The second he pulled up outside the Cullen home, the hyper pixie had the door open and was pulling me out of the car, all in a matter of seconds.

"I rang your parents and told them that we were having so much fun that you were staying an extra night. Rose is staying too, so we are going to have a girls night," she said, jumping up and down. I looked over at Edward and saw his face light up. Alice noticed it too.

"You can take that look off your face right now Edward Cullen. Girls only. You had Bella last night, I get Bella tonight. You can have her back tomorrow," she told Edward. I watched his smile drop and knew that I had to comfort him. I leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Tonight when Alice and Rose are asleep, I will come to your room," I whispered in his ear.

"I will be holding you to that," he whispered seductively, pressing his lips to mine. I was quickly snatched from his arms before I could deepen the kiss further. Alice dragged me towards her room, but not before I looked over my shoulder at Edward and mouthed I love you, blowing him a kiss.

**EPOV**

Words could not even describe how I was feeling at that moment. Not only did I lose my V card to _my_ Bella last night, but this morning was the kind of mornings dreams were made of. I took out my cell phone and speed dialled Emmett.

_"Hey man! So tell me, did you join the rest of us men in becoming a sex maniac or are you still holding onto your V card," _Emmett asked humorously.

"Hey man, good talking to you. I'm going to hang up now," I laughed.

_"Ah come on Eddie boy, there is no need to get all bent out of shape. I am only playing with you. I am bored stiff since Rosie is staying over with your sister and girlfriend_," he said.

"Well do you want to come over? I have been barred from going anywhere near my girlfriend."

_"Cool man. Why don't I pick Jasper up on the way and we can have a guys night?"_

"Great, see you when you get here."

_"Be there in 15," _Emmett said before hanging up.

Twenty minutes passed before I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up outside. I went to the door to let my friends in and saw Jasper standing there with his gym bag. I looked from him, to his bag before he laughed.

"I will explain everything in private, I can't risk the girls over hearing," he explained.

We went towards the game room and locked the door.

"Alright Jasper, spill," I said as Emmett stood there with the cockiest grin on his face.

"Hey Eddie Chill, trust me, it is brilliant," he laughed.

"Well, three years ago Bella had two of her friends over for a sleep over, Chelsea and Gianna. I had the biggest crush on Gianna and my friend Felix was dating Chelsea. I desperately needed to know if Gianna liked me as much as I liked her, so Felix and I went to a spy shop in Burnt Oak, London to buy spy equipment. What I have in this bag is a camera that I can hide in the girls room and connect to your television. I will fix it all up, the only thing that you both need to do is get the girls out of their room for a few minutes," Jasper said, proudly.

I looked over at Emmett and slowly shook my head.

"No way. There is no fucking way that I am going to risk damaging Bella's trust in me. No way, no how."

"Eddie, quit been a pussy and man up. Can't you see that this is perfect. We all know what you and Bella were up too last night. Don't you want to know how she rated your performance," Emmett said, punching me in the shoulder.

"Come on Ed. The last thing I want to hear is about you and my sister having sex, but Alice is my girl and I want in on this," Jasper said.

"Two against one Eddie boy. It looks like you lose," Emmett laughed.

I sighed in defeat while looking between the two of them. I suppose it couldn't hurt and truth be told, I would like to hear how Bella rated my performance.

"Ok, I'm in. But if the girls find out then I had nothing to do with it," I said.

For the next forty minutes, Emmett, Jasper and I went through Jasper's gym bag. I must admit that I was impressed with the stuff that he had. Note to self, If I ever visit London, go to Burnt Oak and stop at the spy shop.

We already had the camera set up to watch on the television in my room, so all we had to do was plant the actual camera in Alice's room. Suddenly we heard a noise coming from the hallway.

"That's Alice and Rose. It looks like they are heading down to the kitchen," Emmett said, looking out the door.

"Em, you go and distract them. I will distract Bella. Jazz-man, are you ready to plant the camera," I asked.

Jasper nodded as Emmett went in the direction of the kitchen while I headed towards Bella. I opened the door a crack and saw her sitting on the bed.

"PPiisssssstttt."

She looked my way and smiled so brightly that I thought my heart would burst.

"Come with me if you want to live," I whispered, offering her my hand. She took it and I pulled her down the hall to my room. Just as I turned around to close the door, I saw Jasper sneaking into Alice's room.

As soon as I closed the door, my back was suddenly pushed against the wall and Bella was attacking my lips. She moaned into my mouth as I deepened the kiss.

"MMMmmmmmm Bella," I moaned, rubbing her thigh as I continued to kiss her. Next thing I knew my jeans were open, Bella was on her knees with my cock in her hand. She gripped the base and took me deeply into her mouth. She runs her tongue over the head before sucking me, hard.

She stroked the base with one hand while sucking on the rest of me. I knew that I was not going to last so I shouted out a warning. Instead of pulling away, she sucked harder and I knew that I couldn't hold back.

"Bella, BELLA, I'm cumming baby," I screamed out as I shot cum down the back of her throat. She swallowed the load before licking me clean and standing up with a smug grin on her face.

"Bella, if it was possible, I just fell in love with you all over again," I said, breathlessly.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing me softly on the lips.

We both jumped when a loud banging started on my door.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I know that Bella is in there. Let her out and nobody will get hurt," Alice demanded.

I pulled up my boxers and jeans as Bella opened the door to face my evil twin sister. I mouthed "later" while she mouthed "I love you" back as Alice dragged her into her room. When Alice closed the door after her, Emmett and Jasper followed me into my room.

"Dude, what the fuck were you and belly-bell doing in here," Emmett chuckled.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah right. You have that just fucked look with sex hair, and the buttons on your jeans are open. So I am going to ask one more time, what happened in here?"

"Fuck, I do not need to hear about this shit. Bella is my sister and there should be a law about talking sex with my sister when I am around," Jasper shouted with a frightened look on his face.

"Sorry Jazz. So did you put the camera in there," I asked.

"Yeah I sure did," he said, switching the television on to show the girls in Alice's room. I noticed that Bella was missing until she came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of pink silk pjs. The other two were also wearing nightwear, but I could not drag my eyes away from Bella. I reached for the remote control and turned up the volume so that we could hear what was being said.

_"Ok girls, here is how the game works. We each have to answer six questions. If you don't want to answer one of them you have to do a dare. It is my turn first," _Rose said.

_"Alice, since you and Jasper are so secretive about your sex life how far have you both gone?"_

I starred daggers at Jasper who I noticed had gone slightly pale.

_"Well, the first time we had sex was when I had to borrow Edward's Volvo_ _to go to the movies and Jazz went down on me in the back seat and we went all the way," _Alice giggled.

I got up and picked Jasper up by the collar of his shirt.

"You and my sister had sex in my Volvo. I should kill you where you stand you little prick," I shouted furiously.

"Calm down Eddie, the girls will hear you and it will be all over," Emmett said. I put Jasper down and poked my finger hard into his chest.

"This is not over. You and that little pixie are going to disinfect my entire car," I said, going back to my seat infront of the television.

"_Alice, you do know that Edward will kill you, not to mention Jasper if he ever finds out. You know how he feels about that car," _Bella said.

"That's my girl", I smiled when I saw her standing up for me and my car.

_"And that is the reason that you are never going to tell him anything, Bells. Promise?"_

_"I promise Ali. Besides I don't want to watch my boyfriend kill my brother," she laughed. _

I could not believe it. She wouldn't even tell me about Alice and Jasper bumping uglies in my car. Where was the trust and loyallty? I was so upset that I almost missed the next question.

_"Bella, what were you and my brother doing in his bedroom while Rose and I were in the kitchen getting snacks,"_ _Alice asked. _

Emmett leaned in, listening intently while Jasper was trying to block his ears. This was one of the reasons that I did not want to do this.

"_As soon as Edward closed the door, I shoved him up against the wall and started kissing him. He was so into the kiss that he did not notice that I unbottoned his jeans. Then I gave him a blow-job," Bella said, proudly. _

This time it was Jasper who was shooting death glares my way.

"My twin sister had that _thing _in her mouth," he said pointing at my jean covered dick in disgust.

"At least it was in the bedroom and not in my Volvo," I said, smugly.

He decided to shut up after that and all I can do was pray that Bella wouldn't go into details about what I did to her in my car on the way home earlier.

_"Rose, your turn! What is the most public place that you have had sex with Emmett," Bella asked. _

Jasper and I looked over at Emmett while he continued to look at the screen, smirking.

_"Let me see. There are so many public places that Emmett and I have had sex in, it is hard to choose one. I suppose under the bleachers, during half time when we were playing against Hudson high, two months ago," she giggled. _

"Oh yeah, we even had time for round two before we had to go back on the field," Emmett chuckled. I was about to say something back when we noticed silence from the girls room. I quickly looked at the screen and saw the girls whispering to each other. They then high fived each other before talking again.

"_It is Bella's turn now. Bella if you could have a threesome with anyone two people, who would they be," Alice asked._

_"Well that would be a no brainer. If I could have a threesome with any two people, I would have to pick Rose and Emmett," she smiled. _

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" My Bella wanted to have sex with Emmett and Rosalie? Was I not good enough for her? I could understand her saying Rose but what about me? Why Emmett? I was freaking out at that point and Emmett's hand on my shoulder was not helping matters so I shook his hand off me.

"Fuck you Em. I finally fall in love and make love with my girlfriend,only to find out that she would prefer to have sex with you," I snapped, furiously.

"Ed calm down, it is not as if it would ever happen. They are just talking fantasies," he said, turning back to the screen.

"_Rose since I told you, you have to tell me. If you were to have a threesome, who would it be," Bella asked. _

_"Well Bella, I would have to say Jasper and Edward," she laughed. _

_"Ah Rose are you sure about that? I can't say anything about my brother but Edward wouldn't be any good. I love him but I just wish that he had a bigger dick," she said. _

My face was so red at this rate, I must have looked like a tomato.

_"Yeah Rose, I don't think that Jasper would be up for the job either. When we have sex he doesn't know where to put it. I have to guide him and position him at my entrance when ever he does want to have sex," Ali said. _

_"Well at least Emmett knows where to put it," Rose said._

"That's my girl," Emmett said, smugly.

_"The only problem is that he cums after one thrust. I nicknamed him the one thump stump," Rose smiled. _

"That is not fucking true. I do not cum after one thrust. Why is she saying that shit," Emmett spat.

_"Well, since all three of our guys are hopeless in the sack I think that I would like to have a threesome with my two best friends sitting here," Bella said. _

_"I have to agree," the other two said. _

_"Well, now that that is all settled, who fancies some ice cream," Ali asked. _

_"Me," the other two said, getting up. _

_"Ok girls, hold on a second," Alice said, getting up and walking towards the camera. _

_"Hope that you enjoyed the show boys. Goodnight," she said as the screen goes black. _

The three of us simply sat there, our mouths wide open in surprise at being caught as the three girls came storming into my bedroom. Bella stood staring at the three of us with a furious look on her face, the camera in her hand. She went over to Jasper and threw the camera at him.

"Did you think that I would ever forget about this piece of shit. I remember it from when I had Gianna over for sleepovers. I cannot believe that you would stoop to this," she screamed in his face. She looked so furious and sexy that it turned me on. I went over to her and put my hands on her hips.

"You did not mean any of what you said, did you baby?"

She turned to face me, fire flashing in her eyes.

"YOU! You of all people were in on this. How could you? I thought that I knew you better than that. Well I hope that the three of you can survive the punishment," she said, furiously.

"And what is our punishment," Emmett stuttered.

" Well lets just say that your hands will be your new best friend for the next two weeks. We are putting a ban on sex and anything close to having sex," Rose said, smugly.

"Bella, baby, you don't mean that. Do you," I begged as she continued to grin at me.

"But what about tonight? I really want you tonight," I whined.

"Don't worry Edward. Two weeks will go by fast," Bella smiled. The three of them then high fived each other before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed, the only thing that I could think of was that I was fucked.

**Love it/hate it?**

**What did you think of their first time? Do you believe that the girls will stick to the no sex ban for two weeks? Who do you believe will be the first to give in?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. All ideas for this story are very welcome. **

**If you would like a teaser for the next chapter then please let me know. **

**Pictures of Bella's pendant and nightwear in the hotel will be found on my profile or in my group on facebook**

**If you want to friend me on facebook then my name is fiona mckelvey keenan**

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

_**Previously**_

_"You did not mean any of what you said, did you baby?"_

_She turned to face me, fire flashing in her eyes. _

_"YOU! You of all people were in on this. How could you? I thought that I knew you better than that. Well I hope that the three of you can survive the punishment," she said, furiously. _

_"And what is our punishment," Emmett stuttered._

_" Well lets just say that your hands will be your new best friend for the next two weeks. We are putting a ban on sex and anything close to having sex," Rose said, smugly. _

_"Bella, baby, you don't mean that. Do you," I begged as she continued to grin at me._

_"But what about tonight? I really want you tonight," I whined._

_"Don't worry Edward. Two weeks will go by fast," Bella smiled. The three of them then high fived each other before leaving the room. _

_As soon as the door closed, the only thing that I could think of was that I was fucked. _

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Alice, Rose and I continued to giggle as we made our way down to the kitchen for snacks.

The second that we caught sight of the camera and checked it out, I knew it was Jaspers. Unknown to him, I carved my initials into the camera when I had a sleepover with my two best friends back in London.

We whispered in hushed tones, we need to pay them back and make them think that we were very unsatisfied with their sexual performances. That would not be the end of the punishment however once we switched the camera off that we decided to also ban sex for two weeks. I knew that we were punishing ourselves as well, but we would make sure that we had fun by teasing them during the two week ban.

I knew that it is going to be especially hard for Edward and I, we had only just begun to have a sex life but he had to be punished. Once we had shared with them what their punishment would be and handed back the camera I new it was going to be a long two weeks. The expression on Edward's face made me want to say fuck it and give in.

**EPOV**

As soon as the girls left my room, I redirected all my frustration and fury towards my friends.

"Thanks so much you fucking pricks. I told you that I didn't want any part of this shit, instead you convinced me to go along with it and what happens? My girlfriend finds out and now she has banned sex for the next two weeks," I snapped.

Emmett came to my side and tapped me on the shoulder. I was so pissed off that I took his hand and crushed it with mine before letting go. Emmett stood there, shaking his hand, as I gave them both my infamous death glare.

"I don't know what has your panties in a twist but are you forgetting that our girlfriends have banned sex as well," Emmett chuckled.

"No I didn't forget it, but unlike the two of you pricks we have only just begun to have a sex life. You two pussys who have been having sex for a while! This should be a happy time for us. Bella and I shouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other," I sighed in frustration.

"Normally I wouldn't tolerate Eddie here talking about having sex with my sister but in all fairness if we don't have sex for the next two weeks our balls are going to turn blue and fall off. Knowing the girls, they are going to play this for all it is worth," Jasper huffed.

I decided to tune them out and ended up kicking them out the door by ten pm. Once they were gone, I stripped down to my boxers before climbing into bed and dozing off.

After what felt like ten seconds later, I opened my eyes to find the warmth of Bella's mouth on my cock.

"What are you doing Bella?"

She released my dick from her mouth with a pop and looked up at me from under her eyelashes.

"I want...No...I need to feel you in my mouth Edward. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out and make you go two weeks without sex. Please let me do this for you baby," she cooed, taking my huge dick into her mouth once again.

She teased me with her tongue for long minutes before widening her jaw and taking me into her wet heat. I almost came as she took me deeper into her throat, bobbing up and down a few times before coming up for air. She repeated this several times, her hand wrapped around my base, clenching and unclenching before moving down to caress my balls.

Closing my eyes I gave myself over to the sensations, enjoying the best blow job I was probably ever going to receive in what I hoped was a long life. She found a steady rhythm, managing to draw out the pleasure and keeping me on the edge, withdrawing every time I got too close. Eventually even this method got to be too much and I felt my stomach muscles tighten, a flash of heat rising through me.

Just as I was about to cum, she released me from her mouth and got up out of the bed.

"Bella, where are you going," I asked, feeling confused and frustrated.

"I'm sorry Edward. That shouldn't of happened. You will have to wait two weeks for anything like this to happen again," she said as she left the room.

"BELLA, BELLA, don't do this to me. Come back here, don't leave me like this," I yelled out.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA..."

"Edward wake up, you're having a dream." My eyes flew open and found my mother shaking me awake.

I stared at my mother in confusion wondering what the fuck was going on. Where was my Bella?

"Mum, where is Bella? She was right here," I whimpered.

"Edward, it was only a dream. Bella is sleeping in Alice's room," she said, wiping a cloth over my sweaty brow. "Why don't you go back to sleep and you can see her in the morning."

I nodded as I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes. They flew open once I heard my mother leaving the room. There was no way that I would be able to go back to sleep feeling like this so, I put my hand down my boxers and took my dangerously hard dick into my hands. I pumped up and down as I remembered my dream, imagining her with my cock in her mouth.

"EEEEEEMMMMMM, Bella, my God, that feels so fucking good. Yes you know the way I like it, you very naughty girl."

I could feel my release as I continued to pump up and down furiously.

"Yes Bella, harder baby, Faster. Fuck fuck fuck. Yyyyyyyyyyeeeessssss! YOU ARE MINE, MY BELLA!"

"Shit, fuck fuck fuck. BBBBBEEEEELLLLAAAAA," I screamed as I came hard in my hand."

I took some tissues out of my bedside locker and cleaned myself up, slowly coming down from my amazing high as I cuddled into my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~*~***HS** ~*~*

I woke up to the smell of strawberry body wash and Bella nibbling on my left ear. I turned to cuddle her and buried my face in her hair as I nibbled on her neck.

"MUUMMM Bella, that feels so good," I moaned, her lips leaving my ear and making their way to my lips so she could kiss me deeply.

"I missed you last night baby. I love you so much," she purred seductively. I took her hand from where it was wrapped around my neck and placed it over my rock hard cock. She immediately took it away and got out of the bed.

"Na ha Edward. You won't be having sex with me or anything close to it until the twenty seventh of Febuary at seven - forty eight pm, " she chuckled. I realised straight away that she was suffering as well as me and that she was counting down the minutes until my punishment was finished.

I looked away from her so that she wouldn't see the disappointment in my face.

"I am going for a shower, but I was hoping that we could have some alone time today. There was something that I needed to talk to you about and I believe that what I have to say is long over due," I asked.

Bella looked at me teary eyed and it suddenly dawned on me how that sentence must have sounded.

"No, no Bella, it is nothing to do with us. Christ Bella, I love you so much it hurts. I could never be without you. Please say that you believe me baby," I asked nervously, taking a huge chunk of my hair and pulling at it hard. Bella took my hand and unwound it from my hair.

"I believe you baby, but there is no reason to pull your beautiful sex hair out," she said, kissing me on the nose. I went to kiss her on the lips but she quickly stepped back.

"You stink Edward! Go have a shower baby, then maybe we can talk," she said. I took her hand in mine, raising it up to my lips and kissed her knuckles before leaving for a cold shower.

*~*~**HS**~*~*

I walked into the living room after having a shower and getting dressed in my comfortable clothes, only to find Emmett and Jasper standing at the window, with their jaws hanging on the ground as they looked out.

"Hey guys! What's going on," I asked, walking over to the window. I looked out and immediately wished that I hadn't. The three girls were washing Alice's car but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that they were wearing nothing but skimpy bikinis. I knew that there were three of them out there, but I simply could not tear my eyes away from Bella. She was washing the headlights of the car, wearing a white and black pokka dot bikini. My dick jumped to attention at the sight of her and I moaned out loud.

I looked at my two best friends and noticed that I wasn't the only one in pain.

"Dude, how long is the ban is going to be," Emmett asked me, unable to tear his eyes away from Rose.

"Two weeks," I answered in defeat.

Just then Rose decided to fix her breasts as Emmett left out an animalistic sound.

"Fuck this shit. Ban or no ban, I am taking her," he snapped, running out the door. He said a few words in Rose's ear before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to his jeep. I ran out to Bella not even 2 minutes later, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"You are beyond cruel Isabella. Do you feel what you are doing to me," I asked, rubbing my rock hard cock into her backside. She turned around to face me with a smug look on her face.

"That was the plan. Maybe in the future you will think twice before you decide to spy on us again," she smirked, going back into the house with Alice. I groaned as I watched her walk away, putting an extra swagger to her hips. I shook my head, scapping out of a daze before storming in after her. I followed her into my bedroom and watched in agony as she stripped off her sinful bikini, wrapping a skimpy towel around her luscious body. I couldn't stand it any more, I maybe new to all of this but I was still a man and knew that if I didn't take her immediately I would burst. I let out a growl, throwing her onto my bed before she could react.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to me? I understood the ban, but this is taking it too far," I growled, unwrapping her towel.

"Do you feel this?" I asked, rubbing myself against her. "I have been hard all day long. You can't imagine the things I want to do to you."

"I'm sorry Edward. Please," she begged.

"Please what baby. What do you want?"

"I want you to touch me. Please," she moaned.

I slid one hand down the front of her body and cupped her between her legs, two of my fingers rubbing roughly against her.

"Shit Bella. I love how wet you are. Is that all for me," I groaned. "Yes Yes all for you Edward. Please make me cum," Bella begged.

"Come Bella, come all over my fingers," I demanded, adding a third finger and pumping into her roughly.

"Yes. yes. YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS, fuck Edward," Bella screamed.

I withdrew my fingers and licked them, enjoying the sweet taste of _my_ Bella.

"I am going to make love to you now Bella," I said, grabbing a condom from my bedside locker and putting it on my hard length.

I postioned my cock at her entrance and nearly came at how wet she was for me.

"I love that you get this wet for me, Bella," I moaned as I pushed my length all the way inside of her. I thrusted in and out of her as hard as I could, my cock going further in then I ever thought possible. I knew that she was close as I felt her walls tighten around me.

"Bella, I'm close. Please tell me that you are about to come. I can't hold it for much longer."

"Yes, yes, I'm close. Shit SHIT EDWARD," she yelled as she came all over my cock. With one last thrust, I came with her.

I screamed "BELLA"! and I was sure that I could be heard for miles around. I kissed her pouty lips as I slowly withdrew from her. I took off the condom and threw it in the trash, knowing that I had a smug look on my face as I got up. But once I took a look at Bella's face it quickly evapourated, she looked furious.

"I suppose you are proud of yourself. You not only broke the ban in one day, but managed to suduce me as well," she snapped. I took one look at her frustrated face and laughed. Even when she was mad at me, she was still the most gorgeous girl in the world.

"Well you have nobody else to blame but yourself. You got me all hot and bothered while wearing that little poka dot bikini. Look on the bright side. Emmett and Rose broke it first when he put her over his shoulder and carried her off to his cave," I laughed. Bella thought for a minute before she laughed along with me.

"Yeah, but I'm pissed at myself for not been stronger. I should have resisted your charms," she giggled. I laughed along with her, but my face quickly sobered up.

"Bella, there is something that I need to talk to you about," I said, going over to my dresser to get something before sitting down on the bed with her.

"Yes baby, you know that you can tell me anything. What's going on," she asked, curiously.

I looked down at the videotape that I had in my hand before looking back at my love. I never wanted her to see the filth that was on it, but I didn't think that I could say it in so many words.

"Bella, do you remember those times that I only had to say the word videotape to Tanya, and she would get nervous?" Bella looked down at the video tape that was in my hand with a nervous look before nodding her head.

"Well, friday night at the dance she started to call my bluff, thinking that I wouldn't show it. So I decided to leek about thirty seconds of the videotape onto youtube under an assumed name. But before I do that, I need you to know what is on this tape."

Bella continued to look at the videotape in my hands, before looking back up at me.

"I was wondering when this would come up. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said.

I shook my head, "I do want to tell you, but I don't know whether or not the words will come out right. I think that the best thing to do would be to show you the video," I said as I got up and put the video into the player.

**BPOV**

My heart was in my throat when Edward got up to put the video into the player. Of course I knew what it was, I knew the second I saw it in his hands. I was nervous about watching it because whatever was on it, troubled him deeply. He came back and sat down next to me, taking my hand into his before pressing play on the remote.

As soon as the image flashed on the screen, I knew what was going to happen and it made me feel nauseous. The only place that video belonged with was a sleezy porn company and even that was too generous. I could only thank the heavens above that my Edward was never with that whore.

I continued to watch Tanya giving a blow-job to a tall african american guy as Tyler Crowley fucked her from behind. On top of that, I could clearly see him snorting cocaine off her back.

"Edward please, turn it off! I can't watch anymore. I won't be able to stop the vomit that is threatening to come up," I said, feeling disgustingly weak.

He quickly pressed stop on the remote control and turned off the television, taking me into his arms and holding me tight. I buried my face into his chest, wishing that those images would disappear from my brain.

"I'm sorry baby, but I had to show it to you so that you would know how it played out if I put a sneak peak of it on you-tube," he said.

I nodded, my head still buried in his chest, before looking up at him.

"I recognised Tyler Crowley as one of them but who was the tall african american guy? I don't think I have ever seen him around before."

"That guy was Jacob Black. His father, Billy Black, used to work at the firm until his drinking became an issue. Once he was let go they had to leave Beverely Hills, and moved to Comption, one of the worst parts of LA. Jacob always wanted what I had, ever since we were little. He was so smug when he slept with Tanya, thinking that I was going to be pissed off about it. Nothing could be further from the truth," he explained.

He unwound his arms from my waist and took my hands between his.

"Bella, if you ever cross his path I need you to promise me that you will ignore him. Jacob Black may only be our age, but he is one dangerous motherfucker. I want you to stay away from him. Promise me, Isabella," he begged.

I knew that he meant business when he used my full name, so I nodded.

"I promise you, Edward. I love you. I trust whatever you say," I agreed wholeheartly. Edward took my face in between his hands and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Thank you baby. I love you too," he whispered against my lips, kissing them one more time before pulling away.

"So what is the plan then baby," I asked. He looked at me with the cockiest smirk I had ever seen on his face.

"I am going to leak thirty seconds of this video onto youtube under a bogus name. Nothing graphic, just the the part where the three of them are sitting on the couch talking about postions. I will send the link to Tanya, once it is up," he said before looking into my eyes with a worried expression.

"Bella, once I do this there is no guarantee that Tanya will back off! Even if she does, I know her, she might start on you when I am not around to protect you. I have to ask you this one last time. Are you alright with this?"

I held my hand out and laid it on his right cheek as I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"It will be alright. You do what you have to do, I can handle Tanya," I said, softly pressing my lips to his. I then picked up all my clothes that were in Edward's room and threw them untidily into my overnight bag.

"I need to get home, Alice is going to drive Jasper and I. I sincerely can't wait until I get my licence. When will your parents home?" I asked.

"They left for Seattle this morning and should be home tomorrow sometime," he grinned.

"I will call you when I get home," I grinned, picking up my bag and blowing him a kiss goodbye before heading downstairs to get Alice and Jasper.

It took Alice at least twenty minutes to drive us home, mostly due to the fact that Jasper couldn't keep his hands off of her as she was driving. It looked like all three of us girls gave in and the sex ban hadn't even lasted twenty four hours.

Finally Alice pulled up outside my house and I jumped out of the car, not wanting to watch their love dovey display of affection towards each other. I was about to put the key in the door when it flew open to reveal my mothers excited face.

"Get in here and tell me everything about the dance and afterwards," she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her questions before telling her that the dance was great and that I had a great time. I picked up my overnight bag and started to make my way upstairs to my room, but of course my mother wasn't letting me go so easily.

"Ah, come on Isabella! The whole reason that I had a daughter was to share moments like this with her. You know, I have cheesecake in the fridge, why don't I take it out and you can tell me everything," she begged.

I had a feeling that I would give in eventually so I told her that I was going to get changed into my comfortable clothes and then I would be down. I walked into my bedroom and threw my bag onto the ground before falling on top of the bed. I closed my eyes as I thought about the weekend and all that had happened. Edward was so loving and caring in the hotel room. The way he made love to me was so heart warming and I couldn't think of a better way to lose my virginity.

_Beep Beep_

I snapped out of my daydream as I heard my cell phone beeping, telling me that I had a new message. I took the phone out of my pocket to read the text.

_It's done. I emailed u the link. Tanya is going 2 go crazy. Luv u _- E

I smiled as I opened up my email to a new email from Edward. My smile got wider as I clicked on the link and up popped Tanya sitting between Tyler and Jacob as they all smoked weed. I knew that this was the least graphic part of the video but Edward was right, Tanya was going to go crazy. The video only lasted about thirty seconds, but it was long enough to really light a fire under Tanya. I quickly dialled Edward's number and he answered on the second ring.

_"Bella."_

"Hey baby. I received your email. How do you feel now that you put it up," I asked.

_"Bells, I really didn't want to go down this road, but she simply wouldn't leave us alone. Her calling my bluff on friday night was the last straw."_

"Did you send the link to her?"

_"Yeah, I did. I am surprised that she didn't email or call me back."_

Suddenly there was a pause on the other end of the phone, as I heard the ping of him recieving an email message.

_"It looks like I spoke to soon baby. She just emailed me back," _he chuckled.

"What did she say?"

_"Just the usual, love. That I was a load of talk and that the sneak peek was nothing. I believe that she is simply talking out of her ass."_

"Bella, are you coming down," my mother yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mum," I shouted back before turning my attention back to Edward on the phone.

"That was my mother. She wants to hear all the glory details of this weekend. I better let you go," I said, regretfully.

_"Ok baby, but please don't tell her everything. I don't need your father turning up on my door step with a shot gun," _he joked.

"I promise baby. Nothing graphic. Will you be picking me up in the morning for school," I asked.

_"Of course baby. Driving you too school is the highlight of my day."_

"Ok, I will see you in the morning. I love you."

_"I love you too, baby. See you in the morning," _he purred, before hanging up the phone.

I continued to smile as I changed into my comfortable pajamas and bunny slippers before making my way downstairs to what promised to be a long night with my mother.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think of Tanya's secret? Was the video what you expected? Did Bella give in to Edward to easily?**

**Please Please Pretty Please with Edward wrapped in whip cream on top of a birthday cake review and let me know. I take all ideas into consideration. If you want a teaser for the next chapter then please let me know. **

**I have just started a new story called The Runaways, so please check it out. **

**You can find me on facebook under Fiona Mckelvey Keenan or check out my group for all my fanfiction stories on facebook www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	13. Chapter 13

Highschool Sweethearts

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

_Previously_

_"Bella, are you coming down," my mother yelled up the stairs. _

_"Coming mum," I shouted back before turning my attention back to Edward on the phone. _

_"That was my mother. She wants to hear all the glory details of this weekend. I better let you go," I said, regretfully. _

_"Ok baby, but please don't tell her everything. I don't need your father turning up on my door step with a shot gun," he joked. _

_"I promise baby. Nothing graphic. Will you be picking me up in the morning for school," I asked. _

_"Of course baby. Driving you too school is the highlight of my day."_

_"Ok, I will see you in the morning. I love you."_

_"I love you too, baby. See you in the morning," he purred, before hanging up the phone._

_I continued to smile as I changed into my comfortable pajamas and bunny slippers before making my way downstairs to what promised to be a long night with my mother. _

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

I hated it when Bella leaves, but I love to watch her walk away. What do you expect, I am a purely ass man.

Once I heard the front door close, I opened up my laptop and go straight to youtube registering under a completely different name using an old email address that I never use these days.

I went through the video and pick out the part where they were sitting around talking about what was the best position to have a threesome as they smoked weed. It made me sick to my stomach to hear Tanya talking that kind of shit and I wondered how I was able to stomach her for so long.

Once I uploaded it, I emailed Bella and Tanya the link before sending it to everybody in my contact list. I chuckled as I imagined the look on Tanya's face when she sees it.

_Ring Ring_

I looked at the caller ID and grinned when I saw that it was Bella calling. I pressed answer and tried to ignore my heart pounding out of my chest as I put the cell up to my ear.

_"Bella"_

She told me that she had recieved the email and was wondering how I felt after putting it up. I explained to her that putting it up was the last thing I wanted to do, but it was the only thing I could think of that would force her to leave us alone. I was in the middle of telling her that I was surprised that I hadn't heard back from the tramp when my computer pinged, telling me that I had a new message.

_"It looks like I spoke to soon baby. She just emailed me back," I laughed as I opened the email. _

Bella asked me what she said and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle when I read her email.

_"Do you really believe that this shit frighten's me? I thought you knew me better then that Eddie. Trust me when I say that nobody and I mean nobody will watch this. If you were really going to try and frighten me baby then you could of done better than this. This shit is child's play."_

"Just the usual, love. That I was talking a load of shit and that the sneak peek was nothing. I believe that she was simply talking out of her ass," I laughed.

We didn't have the chance to continue our conversation as I heard her mother calling her to join her downstairs. She told me that she had to go because her mother wanted all the glory details of the weekend. Suddenly I had the image of her mother telling her father everything, prompting her father to turn up on my doorstep to shoot my dick off for putting it in his daughter.

I begged her not to tell her mother everything. I sighed in relief when she agreed before asking me if I was picking her up for school. I told her I was, driving her to school was the best part of my day.

We got off the phone after expressing our love for each other and I sighed in contentment as I changed into my sweatpants before falling asleep.

*~**HSSH**~*

_Beep Beep Beep_

Damn fucking alarm clock. I would love nothing more than to beat the shit out of the man who invented them. I caught hold of the damn thing and threw it against the wall, smashing it into little pieces. I buried my head in my pillow to enjoy some more sleep, until the most annoying thing after my alarm clock started talking in my ear.

Alice.

"Come on Edward. You have to get up or we will be late for school. Don't you have to pick Bella up?"

If there was one thing that could get me up in the morning, it was Bella. Once I heard her name and remembered that I had to drive her to school, I jumped up out of the bed as if my ass was on fire. I looked at my giggling pest of a sister and threw my door open as I mouthed "get out". She continued to giggle as she left the room.

It took me twenty minutes to shower and change into a pair of blue 501 jeans and black t-shirt. After that, I made my way to the kitchen and scoffed down a bowl of lucky charms. As soon as the bowl was empty, I jumped up and ran out the door towards my Volvo, grabbing my keys on the way.

I got into the drivers seat with a huge smile, thinking about my Bella as I started the engine and drove towards her house.

Ten minutes later I pulled up outside only to find her already waiting on the porch for me. She grinned as she started walking towards me, but once she got into the car I gave her something to grin about as I crushed my lips to hers and gave her the most passionate kiss. I moaned into her mouth as she wiggled her tongue against mine.

We both pulled away breathless at the same time. I took the time to adjust my rock hard cock before turning the key in the ignition and driving towards school.

The second I pulled into the parking lot, I knew that something was going on. Bella and I had only just gotten out of the car before Tanya stormed angrily over to us. I didn't have a chance to say anything before her hand connected with my face.

"You bastard! How dare you embarass me like this! Do you have any idea what you have fucking done," she screamed.

I looked around the parking lot to find everybody stopping what they were doing to stare at us before I turned my attention back to the she-devil.

"What is your problem Tanya? I mean, wan't it you who thought that this shit was child's play and that nobody would watch it? I warned you that if you didn't back off and leave us alone, you would regret it. I was only keeping my word," I smirked. She raised her hand to hit me again but I caught hold of it first.

"The first one was a freebie Tanya. I will be forced to defend myself if you do that again," I said. By this time the whole school was watching as the two of us fought it out.

"Eddie, you know that was not me. I don't know how you found that video but I was never with those guys. The only man I was ever with was you, and you had to go and break my heart," she sobbed. If I didn't know her as well as I did, I would have felt sorry for her. I was about to call bullshit when Bella finally decided to interfere.

"You know what Tanya, I all I can say is that is a heap of crap. I don't know what is going on in your head, or if you truly do believe the bullshit that is coming out of your mouth. But I can tell you one thing you bitch, you are like a ping pong ball. Every guy gets a turn with you. The only guy you were never with was Edward," she spat. I looked at my girl and could not have been more proud of her for sticking up for us. Tanya looked at her with so much hatred that it was rolling off of her.

"And how would you know that, you whore! You are nothing but a boyfriend stealing slut. _My _Eddie likes experience and there is no way that he would ever be satisfied or fuck a little miss virgin like you," she laughed evily.

"Oh really. Well Tanya I beg to differ. Edward certainly showed me how much he loves to fuck and make love to me. He took me to the Beverly Hills Plaza Hotel & Spa after the Sweethearts Dance. I have done more with my man in two months than you did with him in the four years that you were together. At least he was sensible enough not to go anywhere near your diseased pussy, " Bella grinned as she played with her heart pendant around her eyes widened as she looked at the diamond heart pendant, it was the one piece of jewellery that she had begged me to buy her, to show my commitment to her. She looked at me in complete disbelief, an angry and furious expression on her face. I couldn't help but smile and nod, comfirming that I did in fact take Bella there, that we did in fact make love, and that I did buy Bella that pendant.

A fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes as she turned to walk away but not before Bella got one last word in.

"Oh Tanya," she called. Tanya stopped and turned around.

"You should know that it is not only Edward that you'll need to be worried about in the future. You see, he gave me a copy of the video for safe keeping and I watched it all. I swear Tanya, you should go into the porn business," she laughed.

Tanya looked at all the faces around her before running into the school. Bella looked at me at the same time as I looked at her. She looked so happy that I started laughing along with her.

"Well that was interesting! For a second there I thought that she was worried about her reputation," I laughed so hard that I felt tears on my cheeks.

"Yeah, I know. She really and truly thought that you would never be with me," she chuckled.

"_My Eddie likes experience and there is no way that he will ever fuck a little miss virgin like you,_" she said in a winey voice that matched Tanya's to perfection.

"I know," I chuckled as the first bell rang.

"I think that we should get to class," I said as I pressed my lips to hers for a quick kiss before taking her hand and walking her into the school. 

*~**HSSH**~*

It has been a week since I put the sneek preview of Tanya up on YouTube.

Like I guessed, people were talking about her and staring at her everywhere she went. But she stayed clear of Bella and I, only throwing hateful looks our way.

When Bella told Tanya that I had given her a copy of the video for safe keeping, I hadn't done that yet, but I thought that it was a good idea so I made a few copies of it and gave one to Bella before hiding the rest in several different places. Knowing Tanya, she would pull out all the stops to get that video back before I released the whole thing to the public.

I had seen glimpses of Jacob fucking Black around, watching me with his two sidekicks Quil and Embry. However I didn't give a shit as long as he stayed the hell away from my Bella.

The bell rang, signaling the end of another crappy day in highschool and I couldn't have been happier. I stood up, throwing my books into my backpack, ignoring the flirtatious looks from Lauren and Jessica, and walked out of the building towards my Volvo. I smiled widely when I saw my love waiting for me next to the car. I smashed my lips to hers and kissed her hungrily once I had her in my arms. We stayed there, making out for several minutes before she pulled away, struggling for breath.

"What are we going to do now," I asked, nibbling on her earlobe. She giggled, pushing me away playfully.

"My parents are attending a business dinner and Jasper is with Alice, so I will be all on my lonesome," she pouted adorably.

I tapped my index finger on my chin, pretending to think as I smiled down at her.

"Well I guess you will just have to come home with me and have dinner with us," I smirked. She didn't reply, instead she quickly pressed her lips to mine before getting in the car. I smiled as I closed her door before letting myself in the driver's side and driving towards my home. I pulled into the garage and turned off the engine before leaning over and smacking my lips against Bella's.

"Let's go in," I smirked, grabbing my backpack and opening my door to get out. I walked over to the other side and opened the door for Bella before she had the chance too, taking her by the hand and helping her out. We walked in, hand in hand, going straight to my room.

I didn't waste any time before I took her hand and led her to my bed, making sure that the door was closed first. I moved my hands behind her, stroking her back under her clothes and kissing her passionatly; our mouths, tongues, everything moving together. She had to remember to breath as she moved her hands to my hair, pulling me closer as I moved her hands down to her waist, holding her close. She barely managed to take off her tank top and bra, but she did it as she laid down on my bed.

She looked up at me, finding me looking down at her with my mouth wide open. She blushed and I could feel that she was embarrassed as she went to cover herself, but I had to put a stop to that.

"Bella, don't cover yourself. You're so beautiful," I whispered, looking down at the perfection beneath me. She looked up at me from under her lashes, muttering the words that I would never tire of hearing.

"I love you Edward, so much," she whimpered.

"I love you too, my Isabella. More than my own life," I answered, pressing my lips to hers.

I wanted nothing more then to have her right there and now but with my mother downstairs I didn't want to chance that she would walk in on us. So instead, we continued to make out for the next hour. We only stopped when I heard Bella's stomach growling.

"I believe that it is time for me to feed my stunningly, gorgeous, beautiful girlfriend," I chuckled as I got up to zip my pants up. I looked at my girl as she put her bra and tank top back on. I swear there was nothing more beautiful then Bella after a massive make out session.

I held out my hand, which she took instantly, as we went back downstairs to the kitchen. I was however surprised to see it already occuppied by my mother, looking like she was cooking up a storm.

"Mum! What are you doing home so early," I asked, looking around at all the food spread across the entire kitchen. She turned around with a big smile on her face. Once she saw that Bella was with me, her smile got even bigger, if that was possable.

"Oh hi sweetheart. Hi Bella. What were you two doing up in your bedroom all this time," she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Bella looked down at her shoes, her face blushing a deep red.

"Don't change the subject mother. What are you doing home so early and what do you need all this food for," I asked as mum chuckled, looking at me.

"You father has a business dinner tonight, so I graciously offered to cook instead of them going to a restaurant," she said.

"Who will be at this dinner," I asked, not sure that I wanted to know the answer. Mum looked from me to Bella before answering.

"Eleazer and Carmen Denali. I believe that they are also bringing Tanya. Your parents will be here Bella, so you are very welcome to join us, as is Jasper," she said. I looked at Bella and saw that she was shaking voliently. I knew the reason for that, Tanya was going to be here, under the same roof as her parents. I quickly took her hand and walked her into the living room without a second glance at my mother.

I sat her down with me on the love seat and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Baby relax. Everything will be alright," I cooed, stroking her cheek with my thumb before pressing my lips to hers. She pulled away an inch so that she could look into my eyes before she spoke.

"Edward, she will be in the same room as my parents, as well as yours, and hers. The fact that you broke up with her, and the way we caused trouble for her around school: I just know that she is going to cause trouble for us at the dinner table. Not to mention the fact that her father is my father's boss," she sniffled.

I gently lifted my hand up to her cheek and lovingly wiped away the single tear that had escaped from her eye with my thumb as I thought back to a similar conversation that I had with Alice two months ago. She explained to me that it was a private conversation that she had with Bella and I remember that it was the push that I needed to dump Tanya.

"Bella baby. Do you remember the conversation you had with Alice about my father and Eleazer Denali when we first started dating," I asked.

She looked down at the ground and shook her head. I couldn't have that, so I took her in my arms and held her tight.

"I think that Alice told you that Eleazer Denali was scared shitless of my father and would never do anything to piss him off. She also told you that my father is rather fond of your father and wouldn't let Eleazer do anything to jeopardize his place in the company," I explained, kissing her head. She nodded against my chest before leaning back to kiss me softly.

"I'm sorry Edward. You must think that I am a right baby," she sniffed as I leaned in to kiss her tears away.

"No I don't my love. I think that you are a wonderful, beautiful girl with a big heart and I love you for it," I smiled. She sniffed once more before wiggling out of my arms.

"I think that I should go and freshen myself up before your guests arrive," she said before walking away. I watched her tight ass as she left me, but she turned around to me before she left the room.

"Oh Edward, I love you too baby," she said, leaving the room. I could do nothing but smile like an idiot.

~*~**HSSH**~*~

I had just finished putting on a clean shirt when I heard my mother yelling for me to come downstairs.

"Edward, come on down! Everybody is here," she yelled. I sighed, rolling my eyes at the thought of Tanya sitting in my dining room as if butter wouldn't melt in her skanky mouth. I fastened up my levi jeans before walking into the war zone. I sincerely hoped that Bella was with Alice, I hadn't seen her since she went to freshen up forty five minutes ago. There was no way I wanted my love to face Tanya alone, without me by her side for support.

I sighed in relief when I walked into the dining room and found her no where in sight. My relief was short lived when I saw Tanya sitting next the Charlie Swan. As if that wasn't enough, she seemed to be talking his ear off. I started to make my way over to them, intent on disruptting their conversation, when I felt a hand on my shoulder that stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and came face to face with Eleazer Denali.

"Hello Edward. How are you my dear boy," he smirked.

I couldn't stand the fucker and I wanted nothing more then to wipe the smirk off his face, but he was my father's business partner and if it wasn't for him the business would have gone under years ago. All I could do was grin and bare him, the fucker. I was about to answer him when I saw a vision of beauty by the door. I watched as Bella entered the room with Alice, wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and a sleeveless blue blouse that went beautifully with her pale skin tone. Her hair was loose and fell down to her waist in soft waves. It looked like Alice had spent the last hour dressing her up. I excused myself from Eleazer's company and went over to my Bella, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look lovely baby," I said, stroking her cheek adoringly. I barely registered Alice leaving her side to go to Jasper as she looked up at me, her eyes shining and a smile gracing her face that took my breath away. We continued to look at each other, neither one of us wanting to look away until my mother called out saying that dinner was about to be served. I took Bella's hand and led her over to the table, pulling out the seat next to mine. I could feel Tanya glaring at us from where she was sitting next to Charlie, but all my attention was on Bella. I sat down and placed my hand on her thigh as everyone took their seats.

Shortly after everyone was settled, Heidi, the waitress that my mother had hired walked in with the starters. Chessy corn on the cob, it looked delicious with the way it was dipped in lime-spiked mayo and grated cheese.

I smirked at the thought of Tanya, the girl who would never eat anything more then a salad, eating something like this. I looked over at her and was satisfied when I saw the look of disgust on her face.

I could tell that things were going well, business wise between my father, Eleazer and Charlie Swan as they brought out the main course, Salmon gravadlax with horseradish and beets.

Just as we were finishing desert and the business talk started winding down, we heard the doorbell. My mother, as always, got up without batting an eyelash to answer it. I looked from Bella to Tanya, who was smirking at me. It was then I knew that she was up to something and I could hear muffled voices coming from the hallway as my mother walked into the dining room.

"Tanya! Did you invite this young man? He said that you asked for him to meet you here," she said in disgust. Tanya let out an evil little laugh and nodded. I turned around to see who our guest was and my face twisted in anger.

Jacob fucking Black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Highschool Sweethearts**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

_**Previously**_

_It was just when we were finishing desert, the business talk started winding down when we heard the doorbell. My mother as always got up without a blink of the eye to answer it. I looked from Bella to Tanya who sat there who was smirking at me. It was then that I knew that she was up to something. I could hear muffled voices coming from the hallway as my mother walked into the dining room. _

_"Tanya! Did you invite this young man? He said that you asked for him to meet you here," she asked in disgust. Tanya left out an evil little laugh and nodded. I turned around to see who our guest was and my face twisted in anger. _

_Jacob Black._

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I looked at the uninvited visitor standing in the entrance and knew exactly who it was. I recognised the tall, tan guy from Tanya's video and could feel the anger coming off of Edward in waves. Before I could stop him he was on his feet, his hands balled up in fists as he stalked towards Jacob Black, as if he was the preditor stalking his prey.

"What the fuck do you want, Black," he spat furiously. But Jacob was unaffected by the venom in Edward's voice.

"Come on now Eddie! Tanya invited me, she knew that I wanted to see my old friend and meet the lovely girl he dumped her for," he smirked as he looked over at me, licking his lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine and not in a good way. Jasper could see how uncomfortable I was, so he left his seat to place a comforting arm around my shoulder. I looked over at the bitch herself and immediately saw red as I saw her sitting there looking all smug.

Suddenly Edward had Jacob by his collar, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Don't you dare fucking look at her. Don't even fucking think about her if you want to live," he snarled. Dad and Carlisle got up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go Edward. He's not worth it," Carlisle said. Edward looked at his father before roughly pushing Jacob away.

"Get out of here, now Jacob! And take that whore with you," he spat furiously, pointing at Tanya. Eleazar was quick to come to her defence.

"Now now Edward! There is no need for that kind of language," he said. Edward was about to say something but Carlisle was to quick to interupt.

"Eleazar! If it wasn't for Tanya he wouldn't be here," he said calmly, pointing at Jacob. "I think that it would be best if Tanya left and stayed away from my family. She is nothing but trouble."

Eleazar stood up so fast that his seat went flying back, tumbling over.

"I don't appreciate you speaking about my daughter that way Carlisle. If you have a problem with Tanya, you have a problem with me! And that does not bode well for our partnership," he spat. Carlisle continued to stand there calmly as Eleazar spat out insults.

"Well if that is the way you feel then I think it would be best for yourself and Carmen to leave with them," he smirked. Esme stood up to fetch their coats before handing them over.

"You know where the door is Eleazar! I would say that it has been a pleasure having you here tonight, but that would be a lie," she said. Eleazer took their coats, grabbed Carmen and Tanya by their arms and walked towards the door. But not before making one last comment.

"You will regret this Carlisle. You mark my words," he spat before leaving. Tanya turned back and held her hand out for Jacob.

"Come on babe. Lets get out of here," she purred. Jacob nodded before looking at me.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be with a loser like Eddie. Contact me when you want some real fun and I will give you a good time," he sneered. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the coldness of his words and suddenly I felt nauseous. He gave me a smug smirk as he followed Tanya out of the house. Once we heard the door slam, Carlisle finally relaxed. Esme went to fetch the coffee while Edward took Jasper's place and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Carlisle chuckled as Esme laid out the coffee mugs.

*~**HSSH**~*

**EPOV**

**March 12th 2013**

It had been a week since the disasterous dinner party and my father has an appointment to meet with J Jenks, his lawyer. They will be meeting about buying out Eleazar Denali and taking Charlie on as a full partner. We saw Jacob around a few times, but thankfully he had kept his distance. Tanya, on the other hand, continued to try and make our lives a living hell. I had finally had enough and had set up a meeting with my fellow team mates for after school, We would be arranging to have the video, shown at the next pep rally, which would be two weeks from today. Hopefully once it was shown, it will be enough to get Tanya fucking Denali out of my life for good. It was also icing on the cake that her parents had never missed a single pep rally and would finally see the her as the whore that she really was.

I was feeling rather cocky when I walked out of English and headed towards my locker to meet Bella for lunch only to hear a voice calling me.

"Eddie, Eddie, wait! We need to talk!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned around to face the one guy I could not stand.

"What the fuck do you want Black? You aren't suppose to be in this school."

He smirked as he strutted towards me.

"Now don't be like that, Eddie boy. I didn't come to see you. I am here to see Tanya, but since I found you I wanted to give you a warning. If you ever let that tape out of your precession, intentionally or unintentionally, you will regret it," he spat.

I didn't give a shit what the prick did to me, he could threaten me all he wanted! There was no way that I was backing out of releasing that video at the pep rally.

"Listen Black, your threats don't fucking bother me! Why don't you go and stick your dick up some dudes ass and stay the fuck away from me," I said, turning around. I took two steps away before he threatened the one thing that he knew would get a rise out of me.

"Really Cullen? Not even for your little girlfriend? What's her name? Bella isn't it? She certainly looks like she could be a lot of fun. I'm sure she would be nice and tight. I am hard right now at the thought of ramming my cock into her sweet, tight, little pussy," he smirked.

I turned around and had seen red when I saw him making rude gestures with his hand. Without thinking, I had grabbed him by his collar and shoved him up against the lockers.

"You stay the fuck away from her, do you understand me? If I ever even see you even looking her way, I will fucking end you," I spat.

Jacob looked smug at the fact that he had gotten a rise out of me.

"Well then, do what I say and there won't be a problem," he sneered.

I lost my cool as I slammed my fist into the lockers, inches away from the dickheads face.

For a second his eyes went wide with fright before he plastered that smug look on again. I went to punch the asshole, this time in the face when I heard a voice behind me.

"What is going on here? Mr Cullen would you care to explain? Who are you," Mr Wilson asked, looking at Jacob. I hesitently let go of Jacob's collar and took two steps back.

Jacob smirked at me before looking over at Mr Wilson. It was then that I noticed we had draw a crowd, including Bella and Tanya.

"I was just here to visit my girlfriend when this guy attacked me for no good reason," he said smugly. I was about to interrupt when Bella stood in front of me and faced the principal.

"Excuse me Mr Wilson, I know this guy and he is nothing but trouble. He is always hanging around and causing trouble, especially with Edward and I. He also happens to be the boyfriend of Tanya Denali, who also tries to cause trouble where ever she goes," she said.

I was amazed that my girl had the guts to rate the ice princess out, but I was also proud of the fact that she stood up for us both. She had certainly come a long way from when she first started here in January. Mr Wilson looked at Tanya, who was standing there with a nervous look on her face.

"Ms Denali, is it true that this guy is your boyfriend?"

Tanya looked down at her shoes and nodded, unable to look the principal in the face. Mr Wilson looked from Tanya to Jacob and then back to her again.

"Well, please escort him out of the school. If I see him here again it will be a weeks detention for you," he said. Tanya nodded before taking Jacobs hand and leading him out of the school. Once they were out of sight, Mr Wilson turned to me.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan, I would like to see you both in my office in ten minutes," he said before walking away. I briefly looked at Bella before following Mr Wilson to his office, Bella by my side. He opened his door and gestured for us to enter ahead of him. Bella had tightly gripped my hand as we walked into the office and sat down in the vacant chairs.

Mr Wilson had walked in after us, closing the door before he sat in his chair facing us.

"Alright, are either one of you going to fill me in on what happened in the corridor," he asked, looking from Bella to me.

I quickly went over the details about my past with Jacob and what had happened at my parents house last week, leaving out a lot of details. Mr Wilson's face remained calm while I told my entire story.

"I can understand your predicament but there is a time and place for everything. I cannot condone violent behaviour in my school. Mr Cullen, you have a weeks detention, starting tomorrow, so that you have time to think about that.

Isabella," he said looking at Bella,

"I understand that you weren't anywhere near the trouble today so I am going to let you off with a warning. You both better get to your next class as you have missed the lunch period," he said before picking up his paper work. I nodded as I took Bella's hand and walked out of the office. Once we were around the corner, I pulled Bella into my arms and held her close.

"Let's blow off classes this afternoon and get the fuck out of here to blow off some steam," I suggested. Bella looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Don't you have a meeting with the team this afternoon," she asked.

I couldn't believe I forgot about that, but it wasn't surprising after everything that had happened. I knew that the meeting would be important if we were going to show the video at the pep rally in two weeks, but I also needed to get out of there and concentrate purely on Bella.

"I will send Emmett a text message and tell him to postpone the meeting until before practice tomorrow. All I really want to do right now is be with you. Will you please ditch with me," I asked. She was silent for about a minute before she nodded her head. I grinned at her and took her hand as we walked out of the school towards my car. I opened the passenger's side for her before letting myself in the driver's side. Once Bella was settled, I drove out of the parking lot towards downtown LA.

Some time later, I finally parked the car outside the Pacific Park. I had always loved this place and was happy to finally be able to share it with Bella.

"Come on baby, you are going to love this place," I said, holding my hand out to her, which she willingly took. She looked around before looking at me.

"What is this place," she asked. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers briefly.

"This place is only the greatest place in the world! You will love it! It has everything from rides and games to food," I answered as we walked towards the front booth. I asked for two annual passes, so that I could bring her back whenever she wanted. I handed over my credit card, ignoring Bella's protesting that it was too much or that she could pay for her own. I grinned at her as I took her hand and led her to the pacific wheel. Bella got nervous when she saw how big it was and she tried to object to riding it but I knew that she would love it once she was on it.

It showed the rider a panoramic view of California from one hundred and thirty feet in the air. I felt Bella squeezing my hand tightly as the ride they took us up but I had been right in knowing that she would love it. Her face lit up at the view once we were at the top. I took out my camera phone and snapped a picture of her with the view of California behind her, she looked breathtaking.

For the next two hours we rode on rides and played the games. I had even managed to win her a large tiger from the Riptide Ring Toss.

Before we knew it, it was time to leave. I took out my cell and realised that I had seven missed calls, ten text messages, and three voice messages. I had put it on silent so that Bella and I could enjoy ourselves. As I listened to the voice messages I could clearly hear how annoyed my mother was. She knew that we ditched school, Charlie and Renee knew as well, and they all wanted me to take Bella home immediately.

"I'm sorry baby, but we need to leave. It seems like our parents know that we ditched and they are not happy about it," I explained.

I could see that Bella was worried and nervous as we walked to my car. It took me at least twenty minutes to drive to her house and once I pulled up outside her house I saw the curtains twitching at the same time that Renee came out on the steps, watching my car with her hands on her hips. Man did she looked annoyed.

"I will call you later," I promised, leaning in to press my lips to hers. She nodded before grabbing her backpack and getting out of the car. I watched as she walked up the footpath. Renee took her by the arm and practically shoved her in the front door.

With a sigh I started the engine and drove home to where my parents were waiting for me.

*~**HSSH**~*

To say that they were not happy with me was an understatement. When I walked in, I knew immediately that I had ruined what was supposed to be a special evening. The table had been set with all our fancy placings, including the Waterford Crystal glasses that my parents only took out on special occasions.

When I walked into the living room, both my parents were waiting for me. I could smell my mother's famous Korean Chicken coming from the kitchen but I couldn't appreciate the smell when I saw how upset my mother was and the angry look on my fathers face. They didn't even look at me as I walked into the room.

"Edward, sit down, we need to talk," my father said, pointing at the chair opposite them. I sat down without saying a word.

We sat in silence for a good five minutes before my mother started talking.

"Edward, we received a call from your principal this afternoon. He told us that not only did you skip two classes with Bella, but were also been put on a week's detention for fighting. Would you like to explain yourself," she asked.

I nodded and looked down at the ground before starting to explain about seeing Jacob at school, how he had provoked me into starting a fight with him. I also told them that I hadn't been in the right frame of mind to go to any classes after that, so I had convinced Bella to ditch with me. When I finished, I looked at my parents for the first time since I had started speaking. I was shocked at what I saw there.

They both looked like they didn't know if they should kill me or hug me. But one thing they were doing was smiling. My dad looked at my mother and she nodded. It was creepy, it was almost as if they shared the same brain.

"Edward we understand that you were provoked by Jacob Black. But this kind of behaviour cannot go unpunished. On top of your detention at school, you are grounded for two weeks. That means no TV, video games, or cell phones. If you want to contact Bella or Emmett, you may use the house phone. But you may only use it if either your mother or I are here. You must come straight home after school and football practice. You may see Bella outside of school only under this roof and with one of us present. Do you understand?"

I nodded sullenly as my dad held out his hand for my cell phone. I handed it over hesitantly.

"Can I ring Bella and let her know what is going on," I asked. My mother nodded and handed over the house phone. I quickly dialled her cell number only to receive her voice message. I hung up the phone and rang her land line instead. The phone rang twice before Jasper answered.

_"Hello!"_

"Hey Jazz, could you put Bella on the phone? I can't get her on her cell," I asked.

_"Yeah, erm, no can do. She is not allowed to talk to anyone on either the land line or her cell. Mum and dad took it away before grounding her for ten days," he explained. _

I nodded into the phone even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Okay. Will you tell her that I'm grounded as well and that I will pick her up for school in the morning," I said.

_"Er, hold on. My dad wants to talk to you," he said. _

I could hear a shuffling sound before Charlie Swan's deep voice spoke into the phone.

_"Edward, I know that you are a good kid and I have no problems with you. But it won't be a punishment if you can still come to the house over the next ten days, so I would prefer it if you didn't pick her up. Instead, she will be taking the bus and will meet you at school," he said. _

"Yes sir," I pouted before hanging up, not caring if I had been rude. I handed the phone back to my mother and went up to my room without saying another word. Once I was in my room I put on my Debussy CD, throwing myself on top of my bed covers and falling asleep.

*~**HSSH**~*

I woke up feeling like I had just been run through a mill. I was still dressed in yesterdays clothes and was sporting a bit of scruff on my face. I went into my bathroom and had the quickest shower in history, I didn't even bother shaving. Instead I threw on the first set of clothes I laid my hands on, grabbed my car keys, and backpack before running out of the house without saying a goodbye to my mother. I didn't give a shit that I hadn't had breakfast, the only thing I wanted in that moment was to be with Bella.

Ignoring my hunger pains, I drove towards the bus stop that was two blocks from Bella's house and waited for her.

After waiting twenty minutes, the bus had come and gone with no sign of Bella I realised that Charlie must have driven her to school and that I would see her there.

A short time later, I pulled into the parking lot of Mason High. I didn't realise that I was running behind until I heard the late bell for class.

All morning I couldn't concentrate on what the teachers were saying, all I could think about was seeing Bella at lunch.

We were half way through English class, the last class before lunch, when the door opened and a freshman handed Mr Banner a note. He opened it up and read it before looking over at me.

"Mr Cullen, you are wanted at the principal's office," he said. I slowly stood up, my legs shaking as I left the room. I knew that this couldn't be good, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when the secretary, Gianna Greene let me into the office.

In front of the desk, facing Mr Wilson, were Charlie and Renee Swan, my parents and Jasper. My mother jumped up and threw her arms around me and it wasn't until she pulled back that I realised she was crying.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright," she sniffed. I looked around, not sure what was going on, only knowing that I wouldn't like it.

"What is going on? What's happened," I asked, not even sure that I wanted to know the answer. Then it dawned on me.

"It's Bella, isn't it? Where is she?"

I looked at Charlie, holding Renee has she cried uncontrolably into his shoulder. My father stood up and pulled my mother into his arms before speaking.

"We don't know Edward. She left to take the bus to school this morning, but she never turned up at the bus stop."

I already knew this, but I kept my mouth shut as he continued.

"They found her backpack at the corner of her street. There were signs of a struggle," he explained before my knees went weak and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**High School Sweethears**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

_**Previously**_

_"What is going on? What's happened," I asked, not even sure that I wanted to know the answer. Then it dawned on me. _

_"It's Bella, isn't it? Where is she?" _

_I looked at Charlie, holding Renee has she cried uncontrolably into his shoulder. My father stood up and pulled my mother into his arms before speaking. _

_"We don't know Edward. She left to take the bus to school this morning, but she never turned up at the bus stop."_

_I already knew this, but I kept my mouth shut as he continued. _

_"They found her backpack at the corner of her street. There were signs of a struggle," he explained before my knees went weak and everything went black. _

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

Opening my eyes to a dark room, I began to wonder where the fuck I was. I was lying down on a mattress, in a strange room and nothing seemed familiar.

I struggled to sit up but couldn't, that was when I realised that my hands and feet where bound together. As I looked around at my surroundings everything came back to me in a rush.

_Flashback_

_I dressed in record time, wanting to get to school to be with Edward as soon as possible. I was almost out the door when I heard my mother calling for me. _

_"Bella, aren't you going to have breakfast? It is the most important meal of the day after all," she said. _

_I turned around so that she could see how upset I was at her. _

_"Mum, get stuffed. It's not as if you give a shit. If you did you wouldn't have grounded me or decided to keep me away from Edward for ten days," I said. _

_"Isabella! You won't take that tone with me, unless you want to make it one month," she answered calmly. _

_I choose to ignore her and walked out of the house in a huff. I was half way up the street when I felt someone come up behind me. Thinking that it was my mother, I turned around to face her. Big mistake. The next thing I knew, someone had caught hold of me and pressed a sweet smelling cloth over my mouth. I tried to struggle , to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong and everything gradually faded to black. _

_End Flashback_

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard someone turn a key and open the door. I blinked twice as my captor came into view and I felt myself growing angry as I recognised his face.

Jacob Black.

"Oh good, you're awake. This was no fun when you were unconscious," he sneered.

"What the fuck do you want? Why are you doing this to me? You don't even know me," I stuttered.

Jacob continued to walk towards me, as if he was stalking his prey.

"My dear Bella, I am so sorry that you are stuck in the middle of all this. If only Eddie had taken me seriously. But no, he had to push it by organising his teammates to show them that little video of myself, Tanya, and Tyler . If that video were to be shown, I would have been kicked out of my gang, disowned by my parents and have found myself homeless. You see my dear Isabella, my folks don't tolerate drugs of any kind. As for Tanya, she was all too willing to help me out. Having you out of the way, cleared the path for her to get Eddie and her popularity back. Delusional bitch," he snickered.

He bent down and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Besides, I couldn't help it. You are so completely mouth watering. I'm sure you taste absolutely delicious and I need you all to myself," he said, licking his lips as I shivered in disgust.

"Stay the fuck away from me Jacob, Edward will find me! There is no way you can get all the copies of that video tape, even if he gives all of his copies to you," I spat out.

Jacob continued to stare down at me before letting out a laugh that chilled me to the bone.

"Oh really. And why wouldn't I be able to get my hands on all the video tapes, bitch," he asked furiously.

I looked up at him with all the confidence I could muster.

"Because there are some extra copies that Edward doesn't even know about. I know because I am the only person who knows where they are," I said.

He suddenly grabbed me by my hair and pulling my head back to make me look up at him.

"You will fucking tell me where they are, you fucking bitch. Otherwise, it won't be pretty for you," he snarled.

"You can do all you want to me but you won't break me. You and Skankya will get what's coming to you," I sneered.

Suddenly Jacob left out a howl before hitting me on the side of the head with a sharp object and everything went black once again.

**EPOV**

I heard voices all around me as I slowly opened my eyes, finding both Bella's and my parents, the principal, and Jasper looking down at me.

What the fuck was I doing in the principal's office and why was I lying on his couch?

It was as I finished asking myself the second question that it all came back to me.

Bella was missing! Her backsack found! Signs of a struggle!

"Bella," I screamed.

"Please say it was all just a dream and that my Bella is alright," I begged. My parents looked over at Charlie who looked straight at me.

"Edward, I am afraid it is true. We have already contacted the police, they are on their way," he said emotionally.

I felt tears rolling down on my cheeks. I looked up at the celling, thinking that there must have been a leak, only to realise that it was me. I rested my head in my hands and sobbed like a baby.

I felt my mother wrap her arms around me as there was a knock on the door. I didn't even bother looking up when I heard the voices of the two police officers until one of them knelt in front of me.

"Mr Cullen? I am Sergeant Emily Young and this is my partner, Lieutenant Sam Uley. I am so sorry about your girlfriend but my partner and I are here to make sure that she will be returned safely," she explained.

I nodded, tears running freely down my eyes. I gratefully accepted the tissue that Emily handed me and blew my nose loudly.

"Edward, we will need to ask you a few questions. According to your family, you have the most information on who could be involved with the abduction of Miss Swan," she said.

I nodded again before going into details about the day that Jacob turned up at the school and the threats he had made against Bella. I could see the shock on the faces of everyone in the room as I explained the video tape being the reason behind Tanya and Jacob's behaviour. Principal Wilson went straight to the intercom and buzzed Mrs Cope, asking her to fetch Tanya and bring her to the office only for her to reply that she was marked absent in all her classes.

Emily slowly got to her feet and said a few words to Sam before turning back to the rest of us.

"We are going to follow up on what Edward has told us. We will be checking to see if Ms Denali and Mr Black are involved in Isabella's disappearance. We will also need a copy of that tape, can you drop it off at the station for us," she asked, directing the question towards me.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak again.

"We will be in touch with you all shortly," she said before leaving the room.

Mr Wilson took in my distraught state before looking back to my parents.

"I think it would be best that you take him home. Alice can bring home all of the assignments that he misses. Please let us know if there is anything we can do," he said.

I looked up at my mother and she took a shaky breath as she looked at me. I could only imagine how I looked to her. She had very rarely seen me cry and there I was, sobbing like a baby.

"Come on Sweetie, let's get you home," she cooed. I nodded weakly as she helped me to stand.

*~**HSSH**~*

It had been three days since Bella disappeared from the bus stop and the police were no closer to finding her then they were in the beginning. Jacob had disappeared and according to Alice and Jasper, Tanya had yet to return to school.

For the past three days I had laid on my bed and starred into space. More then once Jasper, Emmett or Alice had tried to get me to take a shower and join them watching a movie, or even going to the diner, but I continued to shoot them down. All I wanted was Bella and no one else would do.

I was laying on my bed when I heard the front door slam, followed by footsteps on the stairs. I was ready to ignore it when the pixie came flying into the room, closely followed by Jasper.

"Edward! We just came from the police station and it seems like there has been a break through," Alice squealed. I immediately jumped up off the bed to face my sister as she continued to speak.

"We saw Tanya down at the diner, she walked in and walked back out again, but it was long enough to see what she was wearing," she said, jumping up and down.

My hopes immediately began to sink. That was all my sister ever cared about, fashion.

"Ali, I really don't give a shit about what that whore was wearing. She can run around in a pokka dot bikini for all I care. It doesn't bring Bella back to me," I whimpered, lying back down on my bed.

"Edward, you didn't allow me to finish. Tanya was wearing your letterman Jacket. Jazz and Renee told the police that Bella was wearing that when she left the house that morning," she explained.

I jumped up off the bed so quickly that it would have given anyone a head rush. I was out of the bedroom and down the stairs before either of them could say another word.

"_Mum, Dad, are you home," _I yelled.

"Edward, we're in the dining room," my mother said. I quickly ran into the dining room, finding not only my mother and father, but also Charlie and Renee. I ignored them all and ran straight to my mother.

"Mum, is it true? What's happening? What are the police doing about it," I asked frantically.

"Edward, calm down. I take it Alice already gave you the news? To answer your questions, yes, it is true that Tanya was wearing Bella's jacket. We don't know what is happening right this minute and are waiting for the police to give us an update. All we can do now is wait," mum explained.

Without a second glance, I went back upstairs and threw myself on the bed, waiting for the phone to ring.

**BPOV**

As I slowly opened my eyes, all I could feel was my head pounding. I tried to sit up, but immediately felt dizzy, so I laid back down again.

I had just turned to face the wall when I heard the lock turn and the door open.

"Well, lookey here. If it isn't the pathetic little whore who thought she was so much better than everyone else," said a whiny, nasily voice. I didn't even have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"I should have known you would be in on this Tanya! It is quite sad actually, that you are doing all of this for a guy who doesn't give a shit about you," I said with all the courage I could muster.

"Fuck you, slut! Eddie was mine before you decided to make a play for him. I loved him and you ruined it for us," she spat her voice laced with venom.

"Tanya, you didn't love him. It was nothing but an arrangement for popularity between two jocks, he told me so himself," I said calmly.

"Yeah right! Edward always told me that I was the only one for him, that he loved me," she slurred.

I turned to tell her that she was nothing but a slut and a liar but the words stuck in my throat when I saw what she was wearing.

"You bitch! What are you doing with my jacket? If you think that this is going to get Edward back, you are very much mistaking. He loves me, he has told me many times how much he loaths you," I yelled.

I winced when her hand came down on my cheek, a loud slapping sound echoing through the room.

"You must be mistaken, this Jacket is mine! It was always supposed to be mine. You're the one that stole it, along with my man from me, but never again. He has always loved me and it will not take that long before he forgets all about you. But don't worry, you can have Jacob. Why he wants you I don't know, you are nothing but a ugly plain Jane and a complete waste of space. You are so pathetic that, I don't know what Edward ever saw in you, he must have felt sorry for you," she sneered before walking out the door and locking it, leaving me alone in the dark once again.

I buried my head in the mattress and cried, as I started to calm down before falling into a disturbed sleep.

**EPOV**

"Edward, are you in there," my mother called from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened my eyes and realised that it was dark. I must have fallen asleep when I laid down on top of my bed covers, waiting for the police to contact us. I quickly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and went to my door, unlocking it and letting my mother in.

I quietly walked back to my bed as my mother followed me and sat on the edge.

"Edward, I'm sorry, Officer's Emily Young and Sam Uley went to Tanya's home and Eleazer told them that she hadn't been home for a number of days. As we speak they are out looking for her, but it seems like she has simply disappeared," my mother explained, but all I heard was that the police were no further along in finding Bella than they where three days ago.

I couldn't allow my mother to see me crying so instead I turned and buried my face in my pillow as I waited for her to leave. It was only when I heard the door closing that I allowed the tears to flow.

"Oh Bella, Bella, please come home to me. I am nothing without you. You are my life, my soul, my entire reason for living. If I don't have you then I have no reason to go on," I wept until I fell into a troubled sleep.

*~**HSSH**~*

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_Those cats were fast as lightning_

_In fact it was a little bit frightning_

_But the fought with expert training_

I groaned as I rolled on my back, answering the call without checking the ID first. Something that I know now was a big mistake.

"Hello," I said sleepily

_"Hello Eddie," Tanya's voice purred into the phone. _

I sat up so quickly that my head began to spin, clutching at my phone.

"Tanya! Where the fuck are you? Where is Bella," I asked desperately, but all I heard was laughter on the other end of the line.

_"Eddie, is that any way to speak to me? Especially when I have something that you so desperately want," _she said trying to sound seductive. Little did she know, all it did was make her sound desperate.

"Tanya, please, I'm begging. Where is Bella? If you let her go now no harm will come to you or Jacob. Please, just tell me where she is and I will go and get her. We can forget about everything that has happened," I lied.

_"Eddie, do you really think I am that gullible? I know that the police are involved. But there is something I want in return for setting your little Isabella free," _she chuckled darkly.

There was something in the sound of her voice, something that told me that there was more to this than just getting a couple of video tapes.

"What is it that you want, Tanya? I will do anything you want, as long as Bella is released unharmed," I said as I shivered in disgust.

_"Now that is what I wanted to hear, Eddie. Like I said, I know that the police are involved and the only way I can escape jail is if I disappear. That is where you come in baby. What I want is for you and I to disappear together. You have enough money to ensure that we live comfortably. You see, I love you Eddie and if I can't have you, no one can. Also I need you to release the video tapes to Jacob. Once we are safely away from here, the police will receive an anonymous tip telling them where they can find Isabella so that they can safely retrieve her. I will give you a few hours to think this over before I call back," _she said before hanging up the phone.

I sat there, dumbfounded, my phone clutched tightly in my hand. The bitch was seriously crazy if she thought I was going to run away with her, leaving behind my family, friends, and most importantly, Bella.

After what had seemed like hours, but in fact was only minutes, I gathered my thoughts together and dialled the number for the officer's in charge of Bella's case at the Beverly Hills police station.

_"Hello! Beverly Hills Police Station, this is __Lieutenant Sam Uley. How may I help you?"_

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello Lieutenant Uley, this is Edward Cullen, Bella Swan's boyfriend. Do you remember me," I asked nervously.

_"Yes Mr Cullen, my partner and I were wondering when you would contact us," he said smugly. _

I thought back to when I met them three days ago and vaguely remembered them asking me to contact them with a copy of the tape.

"Yes Lieutenant I remember meeting you, the reason for me calling is because my ex girlfriend Tanya Denali contacted me and admitted that she has Bella. I am very worried. I think that Tanya has gone a bit crazy," I stuttered.

_"Relax Edward. My partner and I can be at your place of residence in forty-five minutes. Due to the fact that you are a minor, I have to insist that you have a parent with you when we speak to you," he said. _

"I understand," I said before hanging up the phone.

By the time, I had showered and thrown on sweats and a t-shirt, thirty minutes had already passed and I was now sitting in the living room with my parents. While we were waiting for the officers to arrive. Mum had contacted Bella's parents, who where now on their way. I told Mum and Dad that Tanya had contacted me but I hadn't gone into details about the conversation. I only wanted to tell that story once, so I was waiting for the police to arrive.

By the time everyone arrived I was well on my way to wearing out the carpets. Renee and Charlie sat opposite my parents looking nervous as my mum tried to make conversation.

I looked up as Sergeant Young and Lieutenant Uley walked in, blank expressions on their faces. I felt the tension in the room as my mother told them to make themselves at home.

I sat down in the loveseat opposite the Officers as my mother started to speak.

"Alright Edward, everyone is here, just like you wanted. What did Tanya say when she contacted you," my mother asked.

I felt my heart thumping in my chest as I stood up again and continued to pace the floor.

"I don't know where to begin," I stated.

Charlie looked at the Officers before turning his attention back to me.

"Why don't you start at the beginning, son," he suggested.

I took a deep breath and stared down at my shoes before going into the details of my conversation with Tanya. I told them that she had admitted to being behind Bella's kidnapping, along with Jacob Black. That she would only let her go if I ran away with her, an attempt to avoid being prosecuted. I also told them she demanded I release every copy of the video that I had to Jacob.

When I finished telling them everything, I looked up for the first time only to find everyone watching me with their mouths wide open in shock.

Finally, after five minutes of silence, my mother was the first one to speak.

"What the fuck is going on in that little bitch's head? Is she seriously crazy? I wonder if Carmen and Eleazer knows about this," she spat furiously.

To say that I was shocked to hear such language coming out of my sweet, gentle mother was an understatement. Never in my entire life had I heard her talk like that in my presence. My dad placed his hand over hers to calm her, but she wasn't finished yet.

"I can't believe this shit. I always knew that bitch was bad news, but I didn't think that she was this disturbed," she continued to ramble. I could see the tears of anger falling from her eyes and Renee was not far behind her.

Everything soon calmed down as Lieutenant Uley started speaking.

"You know, this might not be a bad thing. We can actually use this..." he began but my mother quickly cut him off.

"Wait just a minute! You are not expecting my son to actually run away with that whore," she spat.

"Of course not, Mrs Cullen. We are only going to make her think that he is," Sergeant Young said.

Before my mother could say another word, my cell rang. I picked up my cell with shaky hands and looked at the ID, Tanya was ringing back.

"It's Tanya! She is going to want to know my answer. What should I say to say," I asked nervously.

Sergeant Young flashed a small smile in my direction.

"Say that you will do it," she said.

I looked across the room at my dad and Charlie, both sitting there looking numb. As I pressed accept on my cell and put it on speaker phone, I looked at my mother and Renee and saw tears falling from their eyes.

"Hello Tanya!"

_"Hello baby, do you have an answer for me my love," she purred. _

I suddenly felt nauseated at the sound of her disgusting voice, but I needed to remember that this was for Bella, I was doing this for Bella. I took a look around the room at both Bella's and my family before answering.

"I'll do it," I said.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Thank you to all that continue to follow this story. There is only roughly 5 more chapters left in this. **

**Beta'd by my good friend Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and it's Characters. **

_**Previously**_

_"It's Tanya! She is going to want to know my answer. What should I say to her," I asked nervously. _

_Sergeant Young flashed a small smile in my direction. _

_"Say that you will do it," she said. _

_I looked across the room at my dad and Charlie, both sitting there looking numb. As I pressed accept on my cell and put it on speaker phone, I looked at my mother and Renee and saw tears falling from their eyes. _

_"Hello Tanya!"_

_"Hello baby, do you have an answer for me my love," she purred. _

_I suddenly felt nauseated at the sound of her disgusting voice, but I needed to remember that I was doing this for Bella. I took a look around the room at both Bella's and my family before answering. _

_"I'll do it," I said. _

**EPOV**

_"I knew that you would do it Eddie. I knew you still loved me," she said. _

I think I must have thrown up a little in my mouth. She had the most annoying voice and I don't know how I managed to stay with her for two years. I must have been the crazy one. Suddenly, I felt someone nudging at my shoulder. I looked over to find Sergeant Young holding up a sheet of paper that said

**ASK TO SPEAK TO BELLA!**

I nodded as I turned my attention back to the bitch on the phone.

"I want to speak to Bella, Tanya," I spat.

There was a pause on the other end for several seconds.

_"Why do you want to speak to that cunt Eddie," _she whined.

It took a couple of deep breaths to get my temper back under control before I could speak to her again.

"Tanya, if you call her a cunt again I will make your life a living hell. Now, put Bella on the fucking phone or we will have no deal," I growled.

_"Temper, temper Eddie! It is not possible to put Isabella on the phone right now. She is, what do I say, occupied," _she giggled.

_"I will call you back when you are calm and ready to talk more rationally," _she said before hanging up.

I looked at my cell and threw it straight at the wall, letting out a growl.

"Fuck this shit! I am not going through with this unless I am satisfied that my girl is alright. There is no way that I can spend even a second in that bitch's presence, I might kill her," I snapped. My dad came forward and put a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down son, we haven't heard yet what plan Sergeant Young or Lieutenant Uley have in mind," he said.

I shook his hand off as I picked my cell phone up off the ground, thankfully it still worked as I sat down on the couch in a huff, waiting for the officer's to tell me what their marvelous fucking plan was.

"Well, out with it! How the fuck are you going to get my girlfriend home to me without me spending any length of time in that bitch's presence," I asked.

Lieutenant Uley looked at Sergeant Young as she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It's simple. We will put a wire on you for when you meet Miss Denali. You must do everything in your power to either make her tell you where she is hiding Miss Swan, or tell her that you refuse to go anywhere with her unless you know that Isabella is safe. She might come out with a sob story saying that you will leave her once Bella is safe. If she decides to play that card you are going to have to give the performance of your life to ensure that she believes that you won't leave her," Uley explained.

"It will definitely be the performance of my life, simply spending five seconds in her presence without killing her guarantees that," I said sarcastically.

**TPOV**

I threw my cell on the coffee table and sighed in satisfaction. I was finally getting everything that the bitch had stolen from me, including my Eddie.

I remember the day that I first saw him. It was at a dinner that Carlisle and Esme Cullen were hosting to welcome my father as the newest partner at Cullen Law firm.

I had felt him before I saw him. Once our eyes had locked, I had felt a shiver of passion run through me. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I have always been a daddy's girl and I always got whatever I wanted, so as soon as I wanted Edward Cullen. I knew he would be mine.

It had all started when he was picked as quarterback of the football team. With me being the captain of the cheerleading squad, it was only right that we should be 'the' couple of Mason High.

It took a lot of convincing on my behalf to make Edward agree to us being a couple. I told him that we would only have to be together to increase our popularity and he fell for it.

Over the next two years, I slowly began to fall in love with him. I knew that deep inside he felt the same way for me, so I decided to be patient and wait for him to realise it.

I had tried to get him jealous enough that he would admit his feelings by being with Tyler and Jacob. The fact that he hadn't dumped me the minute he found out was proof that he loved me and only me.

All that changed when Isabella 'whore' Swan came to town and stole him right out from under my nose.

But now I am on top. I know that Edward would do anything to make sure that his precious fucking Isabella was safe, even telling me what he thinks I want to hear. I have a backup plan however just in case he plays me and doesn't truly intend to run away with me.

I am going to have my Eddie back, we are going to be together, away from LA, and no little mousy slut is going to come between us again.

I smiled to myself as I picked up my cell phone and pressed speed dial 2, I needed to hear the voice of my baby again.

_"Hello Tanya," _said in his usual sweet, velvety smooth voice.

"Hi Baby. So have you calmed down yet," I purred into the phone.

I heard a sigh through the phone, I could just see him raking his hand through his hair, the gorgeous bronze locks that I loved so much.

_"Yes Tanya. I am perfectly calm_ _and I will remain calm as long as I know that Bella is alright,_" he said in a hopeful voice. I was ready to scream, why did he always have to bring up that slut. I am here and I love him, he would have everything with me. It was about time that I squashed any thoughts that he had of perfect Bella.

"I would allow you to speak to Bella, but she doesn't want to be disturbed. She has been in the bedroom with Jacob for hours now and from what I hear, she is having a great time," I said smugly.

All of a sudden I heard a frustrated scream through the phone and I couldn't help but smile in victory. Unfortunately, that quickly faded when he started speaking again.

_"TANYA, YOU honestly can't think that I believe that BULLSHIT! So here is what I am going to do, I am going to give you five minutes to GET Bella so that I can SPEAK TO HER, and then I want you TO RING ME BACK! If you DON'T, we have no deal AND I will make sure that your family will pay the consequences. I DON'T think that YOU would like for them to see their little princess starring in her own porn movie," _he screamed.

Suddenly all I saw was red, how dare he threaten to bring my family into this.

"Edward Cullen, don't you fucking bring my family into this. They have nothing to do with this," I spat.

_"Well, as long as you ring me back in FIVE minutes and allow me to SPEAK to Bella, we won't have a problem. Do you UNDERSTAND," _he spat.

I slowly nodded my head but then realised that he couldn't see me.

"Ye..Yes I und..understand," I stuttered as the line went dead.

I slowly got up off my chair, walking in defeat towards the locked basement to fetch Bella before I had to ring Eddie back.

Once I opened the door, I took a good look at the pathetic figure laying on the mattress and couldn't help the big smile that spread across my face. I knew that once she knew Eddie chose me over her mousy ass, she would cry like the little bitch she was.

My Eddie needed a strong woman and in this case, the stronger woman won her man. I walked over to the mattress and kicked her legs hard. She jumped in fright and with satisfaction I saw her twisting her wrists which were still in chains.

"Wake up, you stupid bitch," I spat.

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on me.

"What now? Are you finally letting me go," she asked hopefully.

"No, no! I am giving you one chance to say goodbye to Eddie," I laughed.

"Wh..What do y..you mean," she stuttered nervously. I had to smile at how much that bit of news upset her. Well, it was time to twist the knife a little deeper.

"Ah Isabella, I met with _my Eddie _and he admitted to me that he made a big mistake in dumping me for your mousy ass. We have decided to give it another go, somewhere far away from here, because he doesn't want to be reminded of your plain self," I smirked.

I could see the tears falling from her eyes as the words I spoke got to her.

"It's n..not tr..true. H..He loves m..me," she stuttered tearfully.

"No Isabella, he doesn't love you. He loves me, he showed me that repeatedly only last night. Because I am in such a good mood from all that delicious love making, I am giving you the chance to say goodbye," I said smugly as I pressed speed dial one on my cell and pressed the phone to Isabella's ear.

"Edward," she cried into the phone.

**EPOV**

It took everything I had in me not to lose my temper and trash my parents living room when I hung up my cell. How dare she try to pull a fast one on me, telling me that my Bella was enjoying herself behind a locked door with a douche like Jacob.

I was taking deep breaths to keep myself under control when I felt a pair of hands land on my shoulders from behind. I looked over my shoulder at Charlie, tears falling from his eyes. I remember one time, Bella telling me that the only time she had ever seen her dad crying was at his sister's funeral. He never cried but when he did, it was only when he had lost someone close to him or when he felt like he had no reason to live.

"Calm down son, this is not going to help any. We all need to be positive that Bella is alright and that she is going to come home to us," he said tearfully.

"I'm sorry Charlie! It's just that she knew the exact words to say to get to me," I said tearfully. To my surprise, Charlie pulled me in for a fatherly hug.

"Don't allow her to get to you, Edward. We need to keep calm or we will all lose it," Charlie explained.

I nodded my head, just before my cell phone rang. I looked at the ID to find that it was in fact Tanya ringing me back. I quickly answered it, making sure that it was on loudspeaker and nearly fell through the floor in relief at the voice on the other end.

_"Edward," _said Bella in a tearful voice.

"Oh Bella, thank god. Are you OK baby? I swear that I am going to get you home with me soon. I love you so much, Isabella," I said tearfully into the phone.

_"Oh Edward, I love you too. But you don't have to pretend with me any more, Tanya explained to me that your both back together. That you are both happy. That is all I ever wanted for you Edward, is for you to be happy," _she cried.

I looked to everyone in the room and silently begged them to allow me to tell Bella the truth but Officer's Uley and Young shook their heads.

"Bella, I need you to know that no matter what you hear from anyone, including Tanya, you are the one I love. You are the one that hold's my heart," I said. I needed her to know as much as I was allowed to tell her. I hoped that what I was telling her sunk in and that deep inside she knew that whatever Tanya had told her was nothing but a lot of shit.

Just then I hear a scream on the other end and the ruffling of the phone been taken from her.

_"Now Eddie, I have let you speak to the cunt. So it is your turn to follow through on you side of the deal," _Tanya said smugly.

I could see Lieutenant Uley scribbling something on a board before holding it up for me to read.

**STALL HER, BIDE YOUR TIME!**

I nodded as I turned my attention back to the phone.

"I need some time Tan, there is a lot to do before we leave on our adventure," I explained.

_"Like what Eddie," _she asked.

I thought about what would be the most important to her and suddenly I had a brain wave.

"I need to get all the money I can Tan. You see, if we are going to do this, I can't use my credit cards because those are easy to track. I am going to have to take out enough cash for us to live the high life until all of this settles down," I said, feeling sick that I was making a deal with the devil.

When I heard Tanya chuckling evily, I knew that my plan was working.

"Oh Eddie, you are so right. Thank goodness that one of us is using their head. Here is what I am going to do, I will give you twenty four hours to come up with as much money as you can and I will ring you back then to arrange a place to meet you. I love you Eddie," she purred before hanging up the phone.

I threw my phone on the table, my eyes falling on the officers opposite me and it seemed like I wasn't the only one. Suddenly everyone was shouting at once

"Ok, tell us the reason why you wanted Edward to fucking stall the little tart instead of him planning a meeting with the ho," my mum spat angrily. If I didn't want to hear the answer for myself, I would have burst out laughing at the curse words coming out of my lovely mother's mouth.

Lieutenant Uley was sitting there silently while waiting for everyone to calm down and Sergeant Young had a phone up to her ear. From the shake of her head, the phone call wasn't going as well as she hoped.

"Ok, now if everybody is calm, I can tell everyone the reason that we needed Edward to stall, was so that we could give Sergeant Young the chance to put a track on the phone and try to find out where the call was been made from. It could take up to a few hours for the results to come through. Edward told us himself that the last thing he wants is to meet with Miss Denali, so we are doing all we can to make sure that he doesn't have to go through with that," he explained.

I heaved a sigh of relief, maybe I wouldn't have to meet with that harpy after all. Now all we had to do was sit and wait to see if it worked.

*~**HSSH**~*

After what seemed like forever, when in fact it was only five hours, Sergeant Young's cell phone beeped and indicated a new text message. Nervously, I looked around the room and noticed that in the last few hours, we had been joined by Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose. Alice and Rose were holding each other for comfort, tears falling from their eyes. Jasper on the other hand, looked to be a nervous wreck. That was understandable, Jasper was not only Bella's brother but was the other half of a whole. I knew that if anything happened to Bella, Jasper wouldn't be able to go on. I felt the same way about Alice.

I looked anxiously at Uley as Sergeant Young checked the text message.

"It seems that we have tracked Miss Denali to 31364 Woodland Hills. Edward, do you know of this place," she asked looking at me.

I thought, but nothing came to mind.

"Sergeant that is the home of Eleazer's parents, but the house it's self has not been used since they passed away three years ago," dad said helpfully.

Uley looked at Young and nodded his head. Almost immediately Sergeant Young had the cell up to her ear, talking to her supervisor.

"This is Sergeant Emily Young. We have an address of 31364 Woodland Hills, home of the Denali family. Miss Tanya Denali and Mr Jacob Black wanted on the kidnapping of Miss Isabella Swan. We believe that the two suspects are holding her hostage at this address," she said into the phone.

I couldn't hear what was said on the other end but there was a lot of yes and no's coming out of Sergeant Young's mouth.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Sergeant Young hung up the phone and looked at Uley.

"Ok, the Captain is sending five male officer's to the address. They requested for me to go in case Isabella needs a female officer to look out for her. You are to stay here with the family until you hear from him," she explained, standing up.

I couldn't take anymore of this crap, so I stood up so fast that the coffee table in front of me over turned.

"Fuck this shit! I'm going with you," I spat.

Sergeant Young looked to Uley, he shook his head before looking at me.

"Edward, we think that it would be in your best interests to stay here," he said.

"Fuck that, I need to be there for my girl. She need's me," I told him.

"Edward, think about it for a second! What do you think would happen if I took you with me? You would want to run in and kill Jacob Black and Tanya Denali. We don't know how unstable they are and if they see you, it might cause them to react erratically," Sergeant Young explained.

"Please Edward, please wait here with us. I don't want to even think about something happening to you too," Alice said tearfully.

I nodded and sat back down on the couch in defeat as Sergeant Young and Lieutenant Uley explained what was happening and what the family could expect.

*~**HSSH**~*

I was fed up of sitting here waiting to hear news that Bella was alright. It had been five hours since Sergeant Young left for Tanya's family home.

It had been three hours since Captain Burke requested Lieutenant Uley to help due to problems while he kept in touch with the team through radio. Jasper and Charlie continued to pace the floor, while waiting for news to come in.

After what seem like forever, Captain Burke finally got the call we were waiting for through the radio.

"Everyone, we've got her. The ambulance that we had waiting is taking her to Cedars-Sinal hospital. We don't know much except that she is in pretty bad shape. We have managed to arrest Jacob Black but Tanya Denali has escaped," he explained.

I couldn't even focus on that whore escaping. The only thing I could think about was my Bella, I needed to get to her ASAP.

It was almost as if he could read my thoughts when my father got up and grabbed his keys.

"I don't think you should drive son so you, your mother and Alice can come in my car while Renee, and Jasper go with Charlie," he said.

"I will give you all an escort to the hospital," Captain Burke said.

I was out the door and in my fathers car before anyone could say another word. To say that the twenty minute ride to the hospital was excruciating was an understatement. The questions going through my head was enough to drive a priest crazy. What kind of pain was Bella in? Would she forgive me for all this? Did Jacob and Tanya hurt her beyond repair. Just when I thought I couldn't take much more, my dad finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. I jumped out of the car before he came to a full stop and headed quickly for the front door.

I heard my parents shouting behind me, but I didn't care. I ran towards the hospital doors as if my ass was on fire.

Once I got to the entrance, I was surprised to find the place swarming with police. I walked up to the reception desk and waited for the nurse to finish talking to one of the doctors.

"Excuse me miss! But can you tell me what is happening with Isabella Swan," I asked.

"Are you a relation of Miss Swan," she asked, looking me up and down.

"No, I am her boyfriend," I answered as I raked my hands through my hair.

She looked apologetic as she threw me a look of pity.

"I'm sorry but we can't give any information to anyone other than family," she explained. I was about to tell her what she could do with herself when I felt a presence behind me.

"And that would be us. I am her father and this is her mother," Charlie said from behind me.

The nurse looked from me to Charlie and planted a fake smile on her face.

"Oh yes, Mr Swan! I will just call the doctor out to speak you," she said as she picked up the phone. I started to pace the floor while Charlie kept an eye on the door.

"Isabella Swan's family!"

I looked behind me to see a Doctor about medium height and long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. I don't know why but I just didn't get a positive feeling from him.

"That would be us. I am Charlie Swan and this is my wife Renee. We are Isabella's parents."

This is Edward, Bella's boyfriend and his parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen," Charlie said as he shook his hand

"Hello, I am Dr James Hunter and I will be in charge of Isabella while she is with us," he said.

He threw me a cold look before turning back to Charlie and Renee.

"I examined Isabella and it look like she went through quiete a trauma. She has several broken ribs, two fractured wrists from being chained down, and numerous bruises and cuts. We would like to keep her for a few days for observation and if we are satisfied, we will have no problem allowing her to go home in the next week," he explained.

"I would like to see her," I said.

"I'm sorry, only immediate family can go in," he smirked but that faded when Charlie put his arm around my shoulder.

"He is family," he said with confidence.

Dr Hunter nodded before leading the way towards Bella's room. Just as I was about to walk in, my cell beeped with a new message. I quickly took it out and saw that it was from a private number.

My heart just about stopped as I read it.

_u think u r so clever involving the police. I will have u Eddie. U R MINE! Ur little slut is also going 2 pay. T_

I quickly saved the message to show to the police later.

One thought went through my mind when I walked into the room and saw Charlie hugging Bella.

I needed to protect her at all costs.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think Tanya will do? Is Edward right to be nervous about James? What will Bella say to Edward when she see's him?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**The first, tenth and if I am lucky the twentith reviewer will get a shout out at the next update. **

**You can check out my group on facebook for all teasers, pictures and news of all my stories. groups / robsessed73fanfiction /**

**You may also find me on twitter as Robsessed1973 or Facebook Fiona Mckelvey Keenan**


End file.
